Apporte-moi la lumière
by Hitsuji-Yukiko
Summary: Suite de "Sors moi de l'ombre". Naruto reste traumatisé par le geste de Sasuke, d'autant plus qu'il s'en sent entièrement responsable. Décidé à réparer ses erreurs, il est prêt à tout. Peut-il encore sortir ceux qu'il aime de l'ombre ? Et le retour d'Itachi perturbera-t-il cette ambition ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour n_n

Comme je vous l'avais proposée, voici la suite de Sors moi de l'ombre. Elle était déjà en plus ou moins programmée mais j'ai hésité à mettre la suite en ligne. Vous avez été assez nombreux à m'en demander une et puis... une amie m'a _très fortement_ incité à continuer cette fic. (ne prêtez pas attention à son pistolet hein... n.n"""")

Hm donc voilà, la suite ! Bonne lecture n.n

* * *

Naruto martelait les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur le plus rapidement possible. Autour de lui, ils étaient des centaines à faire de même. Devant eux, un professeur morne et sans grand entrain récitait son cours sans se soucier des groupes d'étudiants qui s'amusaient à faire le plus de bruit possible. Ici ce genre de groupe était banal, presque une tradition. Naruto était arrivé très tôt pour être sûr d'avoir une place au premier rang et ainsi pouvoir saisir la totalité de son cours. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre son année en redoublant faute de bonne prises de notes, aussi faisait-il toujours son possible pour ignorer les perturbateurs qui, eux, en était déjà à leur seconde première année. Naruto avait mal aux fesses, le siège en bois ne lui convenant pas tellement, mais il se contentait de gesticuler nerveusement, s'attirant les railleries de deux redoublants derrière lui. Il les ignora d'une moue boudeuse et mis sa veste en boule pour la glisser sous son postérieur douloureux.

_Les joies de la fac_... songea-t-il amèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Encore quinze minutes et il pourrait quitter cet amphithéâtre ! Il redoubla d'effort dans sa prise de note, dodelinant toujours du postérieur. Il ne cessa de lancer des regards soucieux à l'heure puis ferma les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement quand le professeur indiqua la fin du cours. L'étudiant se redonna du courage en se disant que l'année était bientôt finie de toute façon. Après il serait débarrassé de ces cours qui le fatiguait tant, moralement et physiquement. Aujourd'hui, le cours avait été particulièrement fastidieux, mais il avait tenu, comme toujours. Et puis... aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Naruto rangea soigneusement son ordinateur dernière génération dans son sac à dos avant de s'élancer vers la sortie. Il revint pourtant sur ses pas tout aussi rapidement quand il se souvint qu'il ne devait pas oublier sa veste... Il ne prit la peine d'enfiler qu'une manche puis bouscula tout le monde pour sortir de l'amphithéâtre, se souciant peu des remarques agacées qu'il s'attira. Dans cet amphi, il était le seul à être connu de tous. On se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, puis on renchérissait en affirmant que de toute façon il y perdait son temps. Il avait l'air un peu idiot et cette filière n'était pas pour les idiots.

Le blondinet couru à travers le hall de l'amphithéâtre et se laissa à peine surprendre par le vent glacé quand il fut à l'extérieur. Il tenta de mettre sa veste convenablement sans toutefois lâcher son sac d'ordinateur ni ralentir son allure. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être en retard. Il traça son chemin entre les allées du campus, se faisant remarquer par de nombreuses personnes peu satisfaites de son attitude à courir en bousculant tout le monde. Naruto s'arrêta seulement quand il arriva au niveau du parking étudiant. Il chercha à repérer sa voiture, une jolie voiture rouge que lui avait offert ses parents lorsqu'il avait eu son baccalauréat... Même si à l'époque il n'avait pas encore son permis. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque à ses parents qui, comme à leur habitude, lui avait affirmé qu'il lui faisait confiance pour l'avoir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement refusé car aujourd'hui, il pourrait être juste _un peu_ en retard là où on l'attendait. Sans voiture, il n'aurait pas pu y aller du tout et ça, il s'en serait beaucoup voulu.

Il pu quitter le parking sans problème particulier, mais il s'énerva rapidement en constatant ce qui l'attendait à la sortie du campus : des travaux. Encore et toujours des travaux. Et pour ne rien arranger, il y avait des dizaines de voitures devant lui ! Il râla un petit moment, boudant comme un enfant qui ne pourrait pas avoir _immédiatement_ le jouet dont il rêve, puis alluma la radio.

Un air de violon, doux et mélancolique, emplit le petit espace clos. Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur et soupira doucement. Il savait que beaucoup de ses "camarades" se seraient moqué de lui s'ils savaient qu'il aimait ce genre de musique. Le genre de musique qui n'a pas besoin du moindre mot pour raconter toute une histoire et qui fait vibrer les sens au moindre coup d'archet. Pourtant il y était sensible, _extrêmement_ sensible. Il ne l'avait pas toujours été. Un an plus tôt il aurait peut-être rit lui aussi, mais depuis, les notes lentes et implorante qui s'échappaient des cordes lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs qu'il en avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il en avait honte, de ces larmes, mais... il considérait qu'il méritait de ressentir cette douleur. Des images douloureuses le hantaient et il doutait de pouvoir un jour s'en défaire.

Un second violon se joignit au premier et Naruto passa un coup de manche sur ses yeux. Il fit doucement avancer sa voiture quand devant lui la circulation se déboucha un peu, mais rapidement il fut de nouveau bloqué. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de souffler. Seulement, comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux depuis ce jour là, il revoyait en boucle les mêmes images. Ralenties, nette comme une photo qu'il aurait scrutée pendant des heures au point d'en connaître le moindre détail. Il se remémorait la blancheur d'une main, accrochée à une arme mortelle. Le geste désespéré qui avait suivit, répandant du sang sur les vitres de l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière le garçon à qui appartenait cette main. Naruto se revit courir vers lui, frôler ses doigts au moment où ils lâchèrent l'arme. Il se souvint être tombé à genoux, le corps dans les bras puis le sang. Du sang qui coulait le long de sa peau blanche. Du sang qui se perdait dans ses yeux. Des gouttes de sang qui s'accrochaient à ses cils et lui faisait couler des larmes vermeilles. Il avait appelé les urgences aussi vite qu'il avait pu mais n'était parvenu qu'à leur donner l'adresse tellement sa gorge était serrée. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et avait eu beaucoup de mal à enlever son t-shirt pour le presser contre la plaie afin de ralentir l'hémorragie.

Il ne voyait alors plus rien. Juste des tâches de couleurs sombres et floues qui l'angoissaient encore d'avantage. Il avait serré le corps si frêle et si froid contre lui, priant à voix basse qu'il ne le laisse pas, qu'il tienne encore le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'amener à l'hôpital. Naruto avait passé un coup de manche rageur sur ses yeux avant de tenter d'essuyer les gouttes poisseuses qui inondait ce si beau visage. Il avait encore les lèvres entrouvertes, comme s'il était sur le point de lui lancer une pique agacée et sa peau sous la couche de sang qui commençait à sécher était encore tiède. Naruto n'avait osé lever les yeux vers lui que lorsque les urgences étaient arrivées. Il avait cru s'être trompé, qu'il était toujours en vie, hors de danger, car les yeux noirs de l'adolescent étaient plongés dans les siens. Ses lèvres avaient semblé murmurer quelque chose, ne parvenant qu'à avaler un peu plus de sang.

Les ambulanciers avaient envahis les lieux et une femme imposante avait forcé Naruto à quitter la pièce. Le blond avait lancé un dernier regard au blessé. Ce dernier avait désormais les paupières closes. Naruto avait couru aux toilettes où il avait vomi tripes et boyaux avant d'éclater en sanglots. Encore aujourd'hui, il retenait toujours la nausée qui l'envahissait quand ces images lui revenaient en mémoire.

Un coup de klaxon ramena le jeune homme à la réalité. Il essuya nerveusement ses yeux et changea de station radio, enfonçant la pédale d'accélération. Il pu quitter le campus et ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre. L'air avait cette fétide odeur de gaz d'échappement mais la fraîcheur qui envahit sa voiture l'aida à faire passer la nausée. Naruto tenta de se calmer les nerfs. Il n'aimait pas conduire stresser car il avait peur de faire des erreurs de conduite et beaucoup de policiers traînaient dans ces coins là. Aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas se faire arrêter, cela lui aurait fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps.

Il pianota impatiemment sur son volant, y crispant parfois les mains quand il jugeait que tout n'allait pas assez vite. À la radio, une chanson niaise à souhait se fit entendre et Naruto écrasa son doigt sur le bouton d'arrêt, retenant une grimace dégoûté. Bon, apparemment la radio était contre lui ce soir.

Naruto se gara en face d'un fleuriste. Il descendit de la voiture et entra rapidement. Un carillon tinta et il retint de justesse de se pincer le nez. Il avait beau ne pas être dérangé facilement par les parfums, là s'en était un peu trop d'un coup. Il regarda toutes les plantes de la boutique d'une œillade rapide mais soucieuse. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en fleur et les bouquets tout fait étaient tous énormes et excessivement chers. Il hésita un moment, son choix oscillant entre prendre quelques fleurs au hasard ou bien opter pour une plante grasse sur laquelle quelques fausses fleurs en tissus avaient été collées. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la plante quand son regard s'accrocha à une petite pancarte. Il la parcourue rapidement des yeux une fleur blanche pour la pureté, une fleur jaune pour le succès, orange pour la joie, rose pour la douceur, rouge pour la passion, bleue pour l'inaccessibilité, violette pour la paix et vertes pour l'espoir.

Naruto resta un peu décontenancé. _Non mais sans rire il y a une signification pour chaque couleur ?_ S'affola-t-il. Il lâcha un soupire agacé et la tâche lui parue encore plus ardue. Il se décida finalement pour le orange, se jetant sur les première fleurs oranges qui lui passèrent sous la main. Il en rassembla quelques unes puis observa son bouquet. _C'est... moche, _constata-t-il. Il pris donc autant de fleurs jaunes et les ajouta au bouquet, un peu plus satisfait, avant de se ruer à la caisse. La fleuriste lui lança un regard en biais un peu étrange mais il n'y fit pas attention, tirant son porte-monnaie de son sac pour lui payer le bouquet.

Il couru presque pour remonter dans sa voiture. Il venait de perdre un bon quart d'heure avec cette idiotie de bouquet de fleurs, mais il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides. C'était hors de question. Il roula en silence jusqu'à sa destination, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque kilomètre. Il finit par tourner dans un beau quartier, ralentissant considérablement son allure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chaque maison. Elles se ressemblaient toutes un peu mais celle devant laquelle il se gara avait quelque chose de particulier.

Naruto hissa son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la voiture, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Il avait chaud d'un coup il angoissait particulièrement. Il gravit sans attendre l'allée qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée puis soupira longuement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer rapidement mais renonça finalement bien vite. Il inspira nerveusement en remontant son pantalon, réajusta son pull, s'inspecta rapidement dans le reflet de son portable puis sonna. Le bruit de cloche eut sur lui l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il tenait déjà à peine en place mais à ce son, il se mis à se balancer sur ses jambes, son stress ayant franchit un nouveau palier. Les quelques secondes qu'il dû attendre avant que quelqu'un n'arrive lui parurent être une éternité. Un jeune homme lui ouvrit, lui adressant directement un sourire forcé mais délicat. Il passa mécaniquement une de des mèches sombres derrière l'oreille et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

" - Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tôt, fit-il remarquer.

- Désolé Neji, j'ai eu un contre-temps. Heu... Ouais, je suis passé acheter des fleurs en fait..."

Il rit nerveusement mais Neji lui tapota sur l'avant bras, signe muet d'encouragement. Le jeune Hyûga referma soigneusement la porte à clef, faisant signe à Naruto de se rendre au salon.

Le blondinet hocha frénétiquement la tête et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente tel un robot. Il faillit s'étrangler en croisant le regard d'onyx posé sur lui. Naruto crispa les doigts autours du bouquet et en oublia de fermer la bouche. Un visage calme et blanc le fixait sans animosité, plus parfait que dans ses souvenirs. Il parcourut des yeux la courbe de la joue pâle et la course de son regard prit fin quand il remarqua le tissu cicatriciel en haut du cou. Il releva instantanément les yeux vers ceux du garçon qui lui faisait face, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ravala sa salive, remarquant sans effort le sourire moqueur qui étira les lèvres délicatement rosées. Naruto n'osa pas faire un pas de plus vers lui. Il déglutit à nouveau devant le visage qui se ferma en un instant.

" - Sasuke..."

* * *

Voilà voilà... Simple... mise en place va-t-on dire.

J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à me laisser vos impression que sur Sors moi de l'ombre !


	2. Chapitre 1

On est repartit pour un chapitre... Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos review n.n

* * *

" - Tu as tout ?

- Oui, tout est emballé."

Sasuke referma soigneusement sa valise. _Enfin..._ songea-t-il. Il attrapa la poignée de son bagage et suivit Neji jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Une petite voiture bleue foncée les attendait sagement garée et Sasuke déposa la valise encombrante dans le coffre avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Neji prit place derrière le volant et poussa un soupire soulagé. Il adressa un large sourire à son ami qui répondit en étirant ses lèvres maladroitement.

" - Je te ramène chez toi. Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais."

Neji démarra le moteur un peu capricieux de sa voiture achetée d'occasion et se mit à rouler. Sasuke regarda derrière eux l'hôpital qui s'éloignait doucement. Ils étaient à plus d'une demi-heure de route de chez l'Uchiwa et Neji refusait qu'on lui parle quand il conduisait. En effet, n'ayant son permis que depuis peu, le jeune adulte ne voulait pas risquer d'être déconcentré. Le mot d'ordre lorsque l'on entrait en voiture avec lui était "silence".

Sasuke observa le paysage défilé autour d'eux. Il était confiant. La première fois qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il était angoissé apeuré à l'idée de ne pas être encore prêt à affronter la vie hors de ces murs qu'il voulait pourtant fuir. Maintenant, il était presque serein. Il s'était reconstruit. Plus ou moins facilement bien sur, car rien n'avait pu se faire du jour au lendemain, mais avec des efforts et de la patience, il avait gagné en confiance en sois.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il n'était pas retourné chez lui. Quand il avait atterrit en urgence à l'hôpital après avoir tenté de se tuer, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas même le concerné. Il avait passé près d'un mois dans un état comateux et avait subit plusieurs opérations. La plus risquée avait-été celle consistant à retirer la balle qui s'était logée dans son crâne. Quand il avait été capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, les médecins lui avaient expliqué que les personnes qui se tiraient dans la tête ne mourraient pas tous sur le coup et que la plupart mourraient de la perte de sang. Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps d'en perdre suffisamment pour périr et maintenant il en était soulagé. Les médecins avaient tout de même insisté : il garderait des séquelles. Lorsque le jeune homme avait tenté de lire un manga que lui avait amené Neji, il avait réalisé à quel point ces médecins avaient eu raison. Les mots qui s'établissaient devant ses yeux n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il voyait les lettres, les points, les virgules, tout, mais il ne parvenait pas à les assembler pour comprendre la moindre phrase. Le neurologue qui l'avait examiné avait parlé d' "alexie agnosique". Sasuke avait faillit s'énerver quand il avait vu que cet idiot de spécialiste ne daignait pas lui en dire d'avantage. Ce fut une jeune infirmière un peu gênée qui lui expliqua que suite à des traumatismes crâniens, certaines personnes perdaient leur capacité à lire et à écrire.

Neji l'avait soutenu, comme toujours, et avait tenu à passer encore plus de tmeps à l'hôpital, se relayant avec l'orthophoniste pour réapprendre à Sasuke à lire. Le blessé avait trouvé cela profondément humiliant mais avait passé des semaines à ne faire que cela. Écrire encore et toujours les mêmes mots pour les assimiler à nouveau et ce jusqu'au jour où il parvint enfin à lire le manga de Neji normalement.

Une fois que ses séquelles physiques étaient toutes plus ou moins guéries, les médecins le dirigèrent gentiment mais fermement vers un service psychiatrique. Sasuke y était resté durant des mois où il avait pu se reconstruire tranquillement. Il avait fait des efforts, allant même jusqu'à parler un peu aux infirmières et à se lier d'amitié avec un garçon du service. Ce dernier lui avait fait plutôt peur au début, bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre craintif. Seulement ce garçon là faisait trente-cinq centimètres de plus que lui et avait déjà agressé plusieurs patients du service. Avec lui, Juugo était doux comme un agneau mais à la moindre contrariété ou à la moindre pensée un peu folle il changeait du tout au tout. Sasuke l'appréciait et passait du temps avec lui mais un peu. Pas trop. Quand Juugo était sortit de l'hôpital, l'orphelin n'avait pas tenté de parler à d'autre patients. Il préférait rester seul dans sa chambre lorsque Neji n'était pas là. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de lui rendre visite et même Naruto était venu le voir plusieurs fois.

Du moins c'est ce que les infirmières lui avait dit. À chaque fois que le blond était passé, Sasuke était soit en plein entretient avec les psychologues, soit entrain de dormir, les médicaments l'abrutissant. Apparemment, des forces invisibles avaient jugé que ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils se revoient.

Après des mois de psychothérapie, de thérapie de groupe, de traitement médicamenteux, il sortait enfin de cet hôpital. Neji à ses côtés, comme toujours.

Sasuke le fixa pensivement pendant un moment. Il trouvait que son ami souriait beaucoup en ce moment. Il semblait un peu plus léger, un peu moins stressé, ses gestes étaient moins pressés. Il avait un nouveau bandeau chaque semaine, il faisait des efforts pour paraître plus beau de jour en jour et y parvenait. Oui, Sasuke le soupçonnait fortement d'être amoureux.

" - Un problème Sasuke ? Interrogea soudainement Neji d'une voix calme.

- Je me disais... que tu étais beau."

Le conducteur rit doucement à ces paroles et sourit à son ami, ne lâchant pourtant pas la route des yeux. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Plus que dix minutes. Dans dix minutes, il retrouverait son quartier, sa maison et son lit douillet. Il avait pourtant peur que la réalité soit différente. Dans dix minutes, il serait sûrement obligé de sortir ses plus vieux vêtements et de récurer la bâtisse de fond en comble...

Sasuke se massa discrètement la tempe, plissant un peu les paupières. Neji s'inquiéta instantanément. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé en un an...

" - Tu as mal ?

- Petite... migraine." souffla le jeune homme pour toute explication.

Neji fronça les sourcils et se retint de faire une quelconque remarque. Sasuke faisait des migraines à répétition depuis... "ce jour là" comme il disait. Seulement Neji avait bien vite compris que ce n'étaient pas de simples petite migraines. Ces maux de tête handicapaient beaucoup plus son ami qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il s'isolait souvent, car le moindre mot lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui hurlait dans les oreilles et le moindre rayon de soleil l'abrutissait. Neji l'avait gentiment surnommé "le vampire". Sasuke n'avait pas rit mais il n'avait pas non plus protesté alors ce petit nom pris doucement sa place dans leurs conversations.

Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Sasuke sortit de voiture en s'étirant aussi discrètement que possible. Il avait le dos en miette. Il récupéra son maigre bagage dans le coffre et se dirigea vers sa maison...

Avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il s'était attendu à ce que les mauvaises herbes aient envahies le jardin, que les rosiers de sa mère aient tous rendu l'âme et à ce que les pavés conduisant à l'entrée soient recouverts d'herbes folles. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Le gazon était court, apparemment tondu récemment. Les rosiers n'étaient que de fines branches épineuses mais rien de plus normal pour un mois d'octobre. Il interrogea Neji du regard et celui-ci fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il incita son ami à se dépêcher pour aller à l'intérieur, le froid commençait à lui geler les fesses.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement quand la chaleur de la demeure les entoura. Il releva alors la tête, brusquement, et se mit à tourner dans chacune des pièces.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer Neji.

- Chauffage. Pas de poussière. Tu n'as pas les clefs. Il y a quelqu'un." grommela Sasuke pour toute réponse.

Il nota le sourire en coin que tenta de dissimuler le Hyûga. Bizarrement, il sentait le coup foiré à plein nez. Pourtant, il fit mine de rien, choisissant de faire confiance à son ami pour cette fois même si ça lui était difficile. Peut-être Neji avait-il fait un double de ses clefs et lui avait nettoyer la maison pour lui faire une sorte de surprise... ?

Sasuke se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine, fouillant à peine pour sortir une bouilloire, du thé et deux tasses. Il reprenait ses aises dans cette maison qu'il avait quitté trop longtemps, comme si son absence n'avait été que d'une heure et non d'un an. Il mis l'eau à chauffer et scruta les moindres recoins de cette cuisine. La nappe rouge sur laquelle, enfant, il avait dessiné un chat au feutre noire, subissant pour la première fois la colère de sa mère l'horloge en forme de couvert, dont le couteau indiquait déjà dix-sept heure les assiettes propres rangée sagement dans le buffet. Il fut d'ailleurs reconnaissait à Neji quand il remarqua que les couteaux de cuisine n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il frémit en repensant à son ancien tuteur...

Il releva vivement la tête quand Neji entra dans la cuisine, s'asseyant tout naturellement à la table. Sasuke leur servit du thé et prit place face à lui. Son ami souriait discrètement. _Encore. Encore _et_ encore_.

Il avait beau avoir l'air heureux, cela agaçait sérieusement Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas Neji d'amour, cela dit il avait envie de le garder pour lui. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas que les autres l'approchent. Il craignait qu'un homme ne le blesse dans ses sentiments, ou que Neji ne se détourne de lui pour vivre une belle idylle et ÇA, ça lui était insupportable. Il avait conscience d'être trop protecteur et un peu égoïste, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacé.

" - Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda soudainement Neji qui tenait fermement sa tasse pour se réchauffer les doigts.

- Par rapport à … ?

- Tes études."

Sasuke poussa un petit soupire et reposa sa tasse en un petit bruit sec. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et plissa les sourcils.

" - Je pensais passer mon bac cette année en fait.

- Cette année ? Mais Sasuke, il ne reste que trois mois avant la fin de l'année ! Tu as beau être intelligent ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte. Tu n'as pas finit ton programme de l'année dernière et là tu n'as pas fait un cours de terminale.

- Je sais bien, mais il me reste trois mois. Si je travaille tout les jours, j'y arriverais. Je ferais tout pour.

- Sasuke...

- J'y arriverais c'est tout, coupa-t-il. Tu te rends compte que si je dois rester au lycée encore l'année prochaine j'aurais deux ans de retard ?

- Deux ans ce n'est rien dans une vie et puis tu n'as pas rien fait pendant ces deux ans. Tu as du prendre du temps pour te reconstruire et grâce à ça tu as une volonté et une expérience de la vie que nous autres n'avons pas. Prends le temps de te poser au moins avant d'envisager de passer ton bac d'ici trois mois.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me "poser", je suis tout à fait capable de me remettre à bosser mes cours dès demain. Si tu me donnais tout tes cours de l'année dernière je pourrais m'y mettre rapidement."

Neji porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en bu une longue gorgée. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, appréciant la chaleur du liquide qui brûlait ses entrailles puis reposa la tasse. Il avait peur que Sasuke ne s'emballe. Qui savait ce qu'un échec à ses examens pourraient avoir comme conséquence sur lui ? Il était plus fort qu'avant certes, mais Neji craignait que sa confiance en lui nouvellement acquise n'en prenne un sacré coup.

" - Fais moi confiance, murmura le jeune orphelin, surprenant son ami.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de te faire confiance, Sasuke."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Neji lisait une certaine gratitude dans ces prunelles d'onyx. Il sourit doucement, subtilement, et Sasuke détourna les yeux.

" - Pour en revenir au sujet... repris le Hyûga, tu sais ce que tu aimerais faire, après le bac ?

- Pourquoi tu insiste sur là-dessus ?

- Parce que si tu as ton bac, il faut que tu songe à t'inscrire à la fac, ou à passer les concours d'école."

Sasuke resta un moment étonné, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cette question. Que faire après le lycée ? Il n'avait jusque là jamais songé à un quelconque avenir. Il ne s'imaginait même plus passer le moindre anniversaire alors de là à faire des études supérieures...

" - Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Et je ne sais même pas ce que j'aimerais faire.

- Réfléchis, tu as encore un peu de temps.

- Hm."

Il s'imagina alors à la fac. Quel genre de fac ? Il n'aimait pas plus que ça les sciences même s'il était très bon dans ce domaine. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la littérature non plus et gardait un mauvais souvenir de son alexie agnosique. _Comment est-ce qu'ils sont allé inventé ces mots là ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il repensa aux médecins qui l'avaient aidé à l'hôpital. Pourquoi pas un métier dans le médical ?

" - Neji, tu me verrais faire médecine ?

- Médecine ? S'étonna l'interpellé. Heu... toi je ne sais pas vraiment, mais Naruto est en première année.

- Première année de médecine ? Répéta Sasuke sans y croire.

- Oui. Enfin tu sais, tout le monde peut y rentrer mais de là à réussir les concours...

- Il n'y arrivera pas c'est sûr" lança-t-il avec amertume.

Il se souvenait bien de Neji qui se plaignait sans cesse de Naruto qui ne faisait que dormir en cours. C'était déjà un miracle qu'un idiot comme lui ait pu avoir son bac, il n'espérait quand même pas devenir médecin !

Neji rit doucement en voyant la mine contrariée de Sasuke. Il avait cru pendant longtemps que le sujet "Naruto" serait devenu tabou mais pourtant, l'Uchiwa avait plusieurs fois fait illusion à lui, vaguement certes, mais il ne semblait pas plus touché que cela par le fait d'en parler.

" - Je sais ce que tu te dis. Naruto a un peu changé depuis le lycée. Dès que tu as été hospitalisé il s'est plongé dans ses cahiers. Dis-toi qu'il m'a même demandé plusieurs fois de l'aider à réviser les week-end. Au final on n'y passait pas une ou deux heures comme prévu mais bien toute la journée parce qu'il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter avant de tout avoir compris. Ça prend du temps, mais il est déterminé.

- Je veux bien croire qu'avec du travail il puisse avoir son bac, mais médecine quand même. Il n'y arrivera pas.

- Il a un... merveilleux atout tu sais ? Glissa Neji, la voix soudain plus grave et basse le genre de voix qu'il prenait quand quelqu'un lui plaisait.

- Dis moi ? Osa demander Sasuke malgré la réaction de son ami.

- Son père. Minato est neurochirurgien" soupira-t-il en posant la joue contre son poing, souriant.

Sasuke resta interdit pendant un moment. Il analysa le visage qui lui faisait face, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Il repensa à l'attitude de Neji ce dernier mois les sourires dans le vague, sa bonne humeur, le soin qu'il prenait à se faire beau...

" - Tu aime le père de Naruto ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander, totalement abasourdi.

- Pardon ? Ça ne va pas ? Il est marié !

- Le fait qu'il ait certainement plus du double de ton âge ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

- Oh tu sais, les hommes matures s'en sortent toujours beaucoup mieux que les adolescents, prends note."

Sasuke sentit ses joues se colorer honteusement. Il bu d'une traite son thé qui avait déjà beaucoup refroidit. Neji l'avait déjà fait avec des hommes matures alors ...?

" - Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit ce dernier comme si de rien n'était. Minato aide beaucoup son fils et comme Naruto ne connaît plus de limite au temps de travail... Qui sait, il passera peut-être sa première année brillamment ?

- Ça me paraît bizarre tout ça, ne pu s'empêcher de déclarer Sasuke. Il fait médecine pour plaire à ses parents encore ?"

Neji ne pu que remarquer la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était à cause de cette peur de Naruto de décevoir ses parents que Sasuke et lui avait eu une histoire à la fin tragique. Il se leva et prit les tasse pour les poser dans l'évier. Profitant du fait qu'il soit dos à l'Uchiwa, il commença à parler à voix basse, juste assez fort pour être entendu.

" - Il a été totalement traumatisé par ton geste... La première semaine il n'a pratiquement pas dormit, la deuxième son père a dû lui donner toutes sortes de médicaments pour qu'il parvienne à se reposer un peu. Il a perdu du poids, il s'est éloigné de ses parents... Comme je le raccompagnais souvent chez lui après les cours, Minato m'a plusieurs fois pris à part pour que je lui dise ce que Naruto avait... Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer toute votre histoire alors je n'ai rien dit au début mais... Il était tellement inquiet pour son fils, soupira-t-il. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui l'avait traumatisé en précisant que tu étais un de ses amis proches. Finalement c'est Minato qui a accompagné Naruto à l'hôpital à chaque fois. Il a soutenu son fils et Naruto a finit par se rendre compte que son attitude n'aiderait personne. Il a recommencé à prendre du poids et à faire du sport pour rassurer ses parents, il a cartonné au bac et ce n'est absolument pas pour plaire à ses parents qu'il a voulu faire médecine. C'est parce qu'il veut être psychiatre. Pour aider des personnes comme toi avant."

Sasuke garda les mains posées sur la table. Il ne broncha pas. Neji pensa même qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mais finalement, le jeune hommes encore assis laissa échapper un soupire.

" - Quel idiot...

- Il veut se racheter. Je ne cautionne rien de ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière, mais il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi maintenant.

- Qui n'en ferait pas ?" lâcha une voix grave qui fit sursauter Sasuke.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et son souffle en fut couper. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une silhouette oubliée. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux un peu plus en amande que les siens, soulignés par deux larges cernes... Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

" - Itachi... ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras, appuyé contre le mur. Son petit frère se redressa d'un geste et se tourna vivement vers Neji.

" - J'ai encore des hallucinations ?

- Non, il est là. D'ailleurs Itachi, tu me dois de l'argent maintenant.

- On réglera tout ça entre nous" répondit l'intéressé.

Sasuke fit aller son regard de son ami à son frère puis fronça les sourcils. Il se rassit, croisant les bras.

" - De l'argent ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour le plein d'essence, expliqua Neji en haussant une épaule. Il voulait aller te chercher mais finalement il n'a pas pu au dernier moment et m'a promis de me payer un plein si j'y allais à sa place."

Sasuke fut pris d'une folle envie de bouder. Pourquoi Neji était-il au courant que son frère était de retour et pas lui ? Ils avaient l'air de s'être revu plusieurs fois entre temps en plus...

" - Tu es sortit de prison alors ? Lança Sasuke d'un ton totalement neutre.

- Quel sens de l'observation.

- Juste histoire de savoir si tu es un évadé ou si tu es en règle. Je pensais que tu en avais pour encore un an.

- J'ai pu revoir ma peine pour conduite exemplaire, soupira-t-il.

- Sois fier de ton frère Sasuke" ajouta Neji en lavant les tasses.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa retint une foule de commentaires qui auraient été plutôt déplacés. Il était fier de son frère, évidemment ! Il avait purgé une peine de prison ferme à sa place en prenant l'entière responsabilité de la mort de leurs parents sur lui. Depuis la prison, Itachi lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres mais Sasuke n'avait jamais pu lui répondre. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce frère qui s'était sacrifié à sa place. Bon... Itachi avait également sa part de responsabilité dans le meurtre mais c'était bien le plus jeune qui avait commencé les hostilités en assassinant Fugaku.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il retint un petit gémissement de douleur. Sa migraine revenait encore. Neji et Itachi échangèrent un regard entendu et le plus jeune s'essuya les mains, sortant de la cuisine pour les laisser seuls.

" - Prends tes médicaments. Neji m'a dit que tu en avais pour tes migraines, déclara l'aîné sans que sa voix ne trahisse une quelconque émotion.

- J'ai déjà pris la dose maximale journalière" répondit le cadet sur le même ton.

Itachi s'installa en face de son frère. Il posa les yeux sur lui et scruta son visage. Il avait tellement changé en quelques années son regard était moins dur, mais plus lointain. Pour le reste, il avait simplement pris de l'âge. L'adolescence s'éloignait tout doucement, mais il n'était pas vraiment un adulte tout de même. Son visage s'étaient allongé, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés il était vraiment devenu un beau jeune homme. Seulement Itachi ne lui aurait jamais fait part de ce qu'il pensait. Il se contenta d'attendre en silence les questions de son frère qui ne tardèrent pas.

" - Comment c'était, la prison... ?

- C'était... commença l'aîné en pesant ses mots, un monde à part.

- Tu as souffert ?

- Seulement de ne pas recevoir de réponse à mes lettres.

- Je ne pouvais pas... avoua Sasuke en un murmure.

- Je sais. Mais tu as payé pour tes erreurs tout comme j'ai payé pour les miennes.

- Nous n'avons pas payé le même prix.

- Cesse" ordonna calmement Itachi en rabattant sa queue de cheval dans son dos.

Sasuke n'ajouta pas un mot. Il était tellement reconnaissant à Itachi d'avoir tout fait pour le protéger qu'il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour l'en remercier. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais maintenant, même s'il aimait toujours autant son frère, Sasuke ne savait pas s'il pouvait toujours parler aussi librement face à lui. C'était impossible qu'il ne lui en veuilles pas après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser par sa faute.

" - Pour répondre à ta question... reprit ce dernier, je dois dire que j'ai eu la change de comprendre le système assez rapidement. En s'adaptant, on peut s'arranger un... espace de confort.

- Un espace de confort ?

- Disons simplement que j'étais plus ou moins sûr de ne pas me faire égorger ou violer dans les douches.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, soupira Sasuke infiniment mal à l'aise.

- C'est pourtant ce qui arrivait aux autres. J'en ai plus ou moins aider un. Il s'appelait Yahiko.

- Il était là-bas pour quoi ?

- C'était un militant qui avait été un peu trop loin dans ses démarches. Il était jeune et pensait pouvoir changer le monde."

Sasuke pesa les paroles de son aîné. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis maintenant trois ans, pourtant il avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs le cas. À force de ruminer chacun leur passé commun, ils étaient plus ou moins restés ensembles. Sasuke leva les yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il voulait tant le remercier, ou même lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait traversé, mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Son regard parla pour lui et Itachi hocha doucement la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'il le comprenait.

" - Vas rejoindre Neji au salon" suggéra l'aîné en se relevant.

Sasuke l'imita rapidement puis obéit sans un mot. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en traversant le couloir puis arriva dans la pièce où Neji, confortablement installé dans le canapé de cuir, écrivait apparemment un sms. Sasuke s'assit en face de lui et attendit que son ami ait finit. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avec un demi-sourire.

" - Tu vas avoir de la visite" lui annonça-t-il en se boudinant contre les coussins.

_Neji prend de plus en plus ses aises dans cette maison_, remarqua Sasuke. Il se demanda à peine qui allait venir le voir. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas une centaine de personnes qui pourraient avoir envie de venir lui rendre visite. Il se mordit doucement la joue, commençant à stresser involontairement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la venue prochaine chez lui de Naruto, car bien évidemment, il s'agirait sans doute de lui. Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était le comportement qu'il allait devoir prendre avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas effacer les erreurs d'un geste de la main, tout ça parce que Neji lui avait dit que l'Uzumaki faisait des _efforts_. Mais s'il en faisait effectivement, alors peut-être devrait-il en faire lui aussi ?

Il était encore plongé dans ses questionnements intérieur lorsque la sonnette retentit. Neji indiqua à Sasuke de ne pas bouger et alla ouvrir lui même. Le brun ferma les yeux une seconde, se massant les tempes comme pour tenter de faire reculer sa migraine, mais la voix si caractéristique de Naruto lui fit rapidement rouvrir les paupières. Il croisa les jambes pour se donner un air faussement désinvolte et attendit que l'inévitable se produise.

Naruto entra dans le salon et se figea. Sasuke songea qu'il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec la bouche ouverte comme ça. Ça lui donnait l'air encore un peu plus idiot, conclut-il intérieurement. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, prenant une attitude totalement neutre. Il était pourtant sûr que Naruto pourrait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Ses joues chauffaient, de colère, de gêne, d'intimidation, et il espéra simplement que le blond ne le remarquerait pas.

Sasuke, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Naruto s'était développé. Il avait grandit, plus que lui apparemment. Son visage semblait un peu plus sérieux. Il avait l'air d'avoir mûrit et cela lui donnait un peu plus de charme. Sasuke maudit son ancien amour pour ce garçon là et son regard se durcit involontairement. Il vit Naruto déglutir et retint un frisson quand ce dernier prononça son prénom.

_J'ai envie de te frapper Naruto... _cracha-t-il intérieurement. _Mais je vais te laisser une chance de te rattraper._

Depuis l'entrée du salon, qui veillait silencieusement sur eux, Neji croisait les doigts.

* * *

Hm oui Neji, toujours à s'inquiéter pour Naruto et Sasuke !

On arrive à la "confrontation", alors, à votre avis, comment vont-ils réagir en se retrouvant ? Itachi a-t-il vraiment été un prisonnier modèle ? Et de qui donc Neji peut-il bien être amoureux ?

Curieuse de lire vos théories... !


	3. Chapitre 2

En avant pour un nouveau chapitre !

Hm pour répondre à certaines review, oui, on va revoir les amis de lycée de Naruto et Neji n.n

De plus... oui, je passe éééénormément de temps à faire des recherches un peu partout pour me renseigner sur tel ou tel aspect médical des choses... Mais quand on est passionné on ne compte pas les heures passé à se cultiver, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous remercie encore pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait rarement été si mal à l'aise. Sasuke faisait mine de ne pas se soucier de sa présence et Neji n'était toujours pas décidé à les rejoindre. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas... Il s'assit dans le canapé lentement, presque au ralentis. En face de lui, il sentait Sasuke suivre du regard ses mouvements, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse et réfléchis à ce qu'il allait dire. Il pesa ses mots, écrasé par l'aura d'intimidation qui émanait de l'Uchiwa. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

" - Comment... comment tu vas ?" osa-t-il demander à voix basse.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, Sasuke se contentant de lever un sourcil interrogateur. C'était tout ?

Naruto sentit qu'il allait devoir plaider sa cause directement... Il soupira longuement et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, abordant ce sourire idiot qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

" - E...Enfin je me doute que tu ne dois pas être super heureux non plus heu..."

Il chercha ses mots, faisant un tri mental de ce qu'il devrait dire ou ne pas dire, quel sujet ne pas aborder face à lui, puis se pris la tête dans les mains. Le mutisme de Sasuke faisait encore augmenté son stress qu'il croyait déjà à son apogée. Il finit par redresser la tête en se relevant et se mis à tourner en rond dans le salon. Le regard de Sasuke restait accroché à lui, le détaillant silencieusement. Cela mettait Naruto encore plus mal à l'aise.

" - Bon, d'accord, écoute... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an. Pour... vraiment tout ! Mais bon, comprends aussi qu'il y a des passages dans la vie où on est un peu perdu, où on ne sait pas comment réagir devant telle ou telle situation. Ne me dis pas qu'avec ton premier mec ça s'est passé comme dans un conte de fée.

- Ce n'était pas un conte de fée, non.

- A...ah ?" Demanda doucement Naruto, s'arrêtant de tourner en rond pour accrocher son regard au visage baissé de Sasuke.

Il aurait préféré que ce dernier lui dise que si, son premier amour avait été un rêve éveillé, qu'il avait été heureux, épanoui. Il commençait sérieusement à croire que Sasuke était maudit.

L'Uchiwa passa une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs entre les doigts, les lissant distraitement.

" - Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, lança-t-il, cassant.

- Ouais... Je me doute que tu ne dois pas avoir envie de me parler de ça. Ou même de me parler de quoi que ce soit en fait mais... moi j'ai envie de te parler. Alors est-ce que tu peux au moins m'écouter ?

- Ça ne devrait pas me tuer, répondit-il d'un ton à peine moins dur.

- Je... Comme je te le disais je suis désolé. J'aimerais que tout ce soit passé différemment. Quand tu es allé à l'hôpital je n'arrivais plus à penser qu'à toi, ça m'obsédait !

- Et tu t'en pleins ?! S'agaça Sasuke, sa voix s'éraillant un peu.

- Je ne me pleins pas, je t'explique seulement, pour essayer de te faire comprendre que... j'ai bien compris quelles erreurs j'ai faites, quelles... choses j'aurais dû faire pour t'aider. Seulement maintenant je veux te montrer qu'on peut changer et que si tu accepte de passer un peu de temps avec moi, rien que pour parler un peu de ce que tu veux, et bien tu verras que je te ferais jamais souffrir.

- Ce n'est plus seulement ça Naruto. Tu es vraiment idiot si tu crois que ça va tout effacer pour moi. Je me fiche que tu ais changé ou non. Les faits sont les faits et peu m'importe ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler et c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas le faire.

- Sas...

- Et puis c'est quoi ce truc là ? Demanda Sasuke en indiquant le bouquet du menton.

- Je... Des fleurs... en fait... je ne savais pas trop avec quoi venir alors je me suis dit que des fleurs comme tu sortais de l'hôpital ça te ferait plaisir..."

Naruto lui tendit le bouquet et Sasuke le saisit du bout des doigts, comme un verre de poison. Il fixa un instant les pétales colorés puis grimaça. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il laissa le bouquet tomber au sol. Il se leva, rejoignant Naruto en n'hésitant pas à piétiner le bouquet.

" - Tes fleurs sont laides et tu es un imbécile. Des roses jaunes ? Elles sont bien connues pour avouer l'infidélité ou la trahison. Par contre pour ça tu les as bien choisies.

- Que... Mais j'y connais rien en fleur moi ! Il y avait écrit..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Inutile de lui dire qu'il pensait avec ce bouquet lui souhaiter de la joie et le succès. Sasuke était butté et malheureusement pour Naruto, il s'y connaissait mieux que lui sur n'importe quel sujet. Il aurait été capable de voir une offense dans n'importe quel cadeau s'il le voulait, ça le blond en était sûr.

Sasuke remarqua néanmoins le regard de l'Uzumaki, qui fixait le bouquet avec tristesse. Il semblait désespéré. Ses épaules s'étaient peu à peu voûtées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler son sourire gêné avait laissé place à une moue douloureuse. Il se dit un instant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il savait bien que Naruto était maladroit et un peu idiot. À tout les coups il avait sans doute voulu lui faire plaisir, mais Sasuke n'était pas encore capable d'accepter la moindre chose venant de ce garçon-là.

Il avait encore envie de le violenter et cette mine atterrée le tentait encore plus. Il inspira pour se calmer les nerfs et indiqua la porte d'entrée d'un mouvement de tête. Naruto comprit bien ce que Sasuke lui demandait et soupira péniblement en se grattant le front. Il eu envie d'ajouter quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Aucune parole ne lui paraissait adaptée à la situation. Il y réfléchis encore un peu, le temps de refermer sa veste et de se rendre à l'entrée du salon. Il se tourna finalement vers Sasuke avant de sortir.

" - Je comprends que... pour l'instant tu n'aies pas envie de me voir. Mais si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, il te suffit de demander."

Un petit bruit de porte se refermant indiqua à Sasuke que le blond était partit. Il osa alors enfin poser les yeux sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait piétiner sans aucune considération. Il lâcha un soupire qu'il s'était interdit de pousser devant Naruto. Un soupire triste et contraint.

Il se mis à genoux à côté du bouquet et le ramassa. Il était toujours bien emballé dans son papier glacé, affublé de rubans ridicules qu'il enleva délicatement. Il ouvrit les agrafes, se faisant mal au doigt par la même occasion et une petite goutte de sang tomba sur un des pétales jaunes. Sasuke le caressa du bout du doigt, avec attention, comme s'il avait voulu effacer la goutte de sang, mais il ne parvint qu'à l'étaler un peu plus largement sur le pétale. Il s'assit plus confortablement au sol, contemplant distraitement ce bouquet. Il était beau, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire à Naruto. Mais il lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Ces roses dorées lui rappelait évidemment la chevelure de cet idiot blond et les fleurs oranges qui s'étalaient tout autour ne pouvait que lui remémorer ces horribles pull que portait toujours ce même idiot.

Sasuke repensa à ce que Mikoto lui disait, quand elle parlait des fleurs. Elle s'occupait des nombreuses plantes, rosiers et arbres fruitiers plantés dans le jardin c'était une passion qu'elle avait toujours eu et l'enfant que Sasuke était à l'époque adorait regarder sa mère prendre soin de cette verdure. Elle lui avait si souvent expliqué ce que telle ou telle couleur de roses évoquait, quelles combinaisons faire, lesquelles éviter... Il ne lisait que la trahison dans la signification de ces roses jaunes mais... il ne pouvait voir que la demande de pardon de Naruto, en regardant ce bouquet dans son ensemble.

Il jeta un œil aux pétales qui s'étaient décrochés de leur tige lorsqu'il avait jeté le bouquets et les ramassa. Il posa le bouquet sur la table du salon le temps d'aller chercher un vase. Itachi n'était plus dans la cuisine quand Sasuke s'y rendit pour le remplir le d'eau, mais Neji le suivait du regard. Évidemment, il avait tout suivit depuis le début.

" - Je sais ce que tu vas me dire alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasse des reproches.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu allais le faire.

- Pourtant tu prends soin de ses fleurs maintenant qu'il est partit."

Sasuke grommela doucement. Il s'en rendait bien compte mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'avouer devant quelqu'un. Pas même Neji.

" - Ma mère aimait tellement les fleurs qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité que je les jette" argumenta-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne chercha pas à insister. Cela n'aurait de toute façon servit à rien. Il accompagna son ami qui regagna le salon pour mettre le bouquet dans son vase. Naruto avait des goûts bizarres même pour les fleurs, se dit-il.

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées quand le portable de Neji sonna dans sa poche. Il s'empressa de répondre au message qu'il venait de recevoir, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela agaça profondément Sasuke qui ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question.

" - Bon, c'est qui ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'arrête pas d'envoyer des messages, de sourire bêtement, alors je te demande qui c'est.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre Sasuke, occupe-toi de tes affaires un peu. Tu en as plus besoin que moi." répliqua-t-il durement en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

L'Uchiwa dévisagea sévèrement le visage de son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton là. Son esprit se mis immédiatement à imaginer toutes sorte de scénarios. Peut-être que son petit-ami était un homme affreusement jaloux qui tentait de manipuler Neji pour l'isoler ? Neji n'était quand même pas assez amoureux pour se laisser faire comme ça ! Ou bien peut-être qu'il en avait assez de lui ?

" - Tu as une tête de tueur en série, Sasuke" le taquina Itachi de sa voix grave.

Son cadet ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir tellement ses interrogations à propos de cet amoureux mystère l'accaparaient. Il vit néanmoins Neji frémir à la comparaison d'Itachi.

" - Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie ta comparaison, fit-il remarquer en désignant son ami du menton.

- Tu es un peu trop fragile Neji, répondit Itachi en s'approchant de ce dernier. Il faut de durcir un peu ou tout les hommes vont profiter de toi.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parle en disant cela.

- Moi ? Je ne profite que des gens qui le mérite les prisonniers, les mauvais garçons... Tu es trop pur et trop dévoué envers tout le monde pour que j'ai la moindre envie de profiter de toi d'une quelconque façon."

La remarque sembla déplaire à Neji qui tourna la tête, fermant les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment été blessé par cette phrase. Son frère et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendu pourtant. Enfin... avant l'incident qui avait conduit Itachi en prison.

Neji leva les yeux vers Sasuke, tentant de rester digne malgré tout.

" - Je vais y aller, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. Au revoir Sasuke."

Il passa devant les deux frères sans leur accorder le moindre regard de plus et quitta la demeure Uchiwa. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, Sasuke pu entendre la sonnerie de son portable.

Itachi, quand à lui, fixait les fleurs avec un mélange de dégoût et de colère. Son cadet se demanda s'il n'avait pas réellement sauté un épisode.

o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke avait passé sa première semaine hors de l'hôpital psychiatrique à réfléchir. Il se sentait un peu étrange. Il avait pensé que quitter cette prison aseptisée aurait changé sa vie du tout au tout et qu'il aurait trouvé quoi faire de sa vie en quelques jours. Seulement ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Neji lui avait donné tout ses cours de terminale que Sasuke travaillait assidûment mais sans savoir pourquoi. À quoi serviraient ces efforts fournis si au final il ne trouvait rien à faire l'année suivante ? C'est pourquoi il passait également une bonne partie de son temps à tourner en rond à travers toute la maison, fermant les volets dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce où le soleil pouvait entrer. Itachi était agacé par cette manie mais comprenait que son frère ait besoin de l'obscurité pour calmer ses maux de tête.

Les deux frères ne parlaient que très peu et ne se côtoyaient finalement qu'aux repas. À ce moment pourtant, ils ne parlaient pas, se faisant face sans un mot seule la télévision en fond sonore leur évitait à avoir affaire avec un silence pesant. Itachi fut donc déstabilisé quand, un soir, alors que le présentateur des informations faisait le commentaires de violents crimes d'un gang homophobe, Sasuke lui posa quelques questions.

" - Si tu n'avais pas été en prison, tu aurais fait quoi comme travail ?

- J'aurais été pompier je crois."

Le cadet posa ses baguettes et resta pensif un moment, fixant son aîné. Itachi était beau, musclé, intelligent, forcément pour lui c'était une carrière rêvée. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça pour trouver sa voie à lui : il n'était pas aussi musclé et résistant que son frère.

" - Et si tu n'avais pas pu être pompier ?

- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu ?

- Imagine que tu te sois fait blesser et que tu ne puisse pas supporter physiquement.

- Je ne sais pas Sasuke, pourquoi tu me pose ces questions ? S'agaça-t-il un peu.

- Pour trouver ce que je pourrais faire."

Le visage d'Itachi se détendit un peu. Il soupira et tourna son regard vers la petite télévision de la cuisine. Il réfléchit un instant et reposa les yeux sur son petit frère.

" - Tu trouveras ta voie. Ne fais pas que copier sur ton grand frère.

- Je ne te copie absolument pas, c'était juste pour avoir des idées.

- Mais oui, lança-t-il d'un ton sérieux, jubilant intérieurement de faire tourner en rond son petit frère.

- Tu n'es pas mon modèle Itachi. Je ne ferais rien comme toi tu verras, argumenta Sasuke en débarrassant son assiette. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Tu as trouvé un travail ? Tu vas reprendre des études ?"

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite, dévisageant calmement son frère un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre d'eau. Il bu tranquillement, peu pressé de répondre, mais s'y contraint en posant sa vaisselle sur le plan de travail.

" - J'ai trouvé un petit travail. C'est un peu particulier alors parfois je serais beaucoup à la maison et parfois beaucoup dehors."

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas curieux en ce qui concernait le sujet et se contenta entièrement de cette réponse. Itachi s'étira, faisant mine d'être fatigué. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère et monta directement dans sa chambre. Sasuke resta dans la cuisine un long moment, faisant la vaisselle en réfléchissant.

C'était un malaise qui lui était tombé dessus le jour même de son retour. En se couchant, il avait pensé à son avenir et c'était aperçu qu'il était déjà en retard. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, il ne sortait pas, il n'avait toujours pas quitté le lycée... Neji avait beau prétendre que ces quelques années ne changeaient rien à son avenir, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et puis Naruto en fac de médecine ! Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il serait supérieur au blond, il s'était pris une vraie claque. Qu'est-ci qui pourrait être plus glorifiant que des études longues et complexes qui débouchait sur un salaire plus qu'avantageux ?

Il avait beau faire mine de ne pas s'intéresser aux autres, Sasuke s'y intéressait tout particulièrement. Mais uniquement pour se jauger lui-même. Être le meilleur était pour lui le plus important un vieil héritage de l'éducation de Fugaku Uchiwa sans doute. Seulement cet héritage était gravé en lui et il souffrait de ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il éprouvait face à Naruto. Il avait bien sentit que le blond avait changé, déjà physiquement et puis il semblait un peu plus calme, un peu plus réfléchis. Il n'était pas devenu une lumière non plus mais Sasuke aimait bien ce changement et aurait sans doute accepter de faire un pas vers lui pour lui pardonner et partir sur de nouvelles bases si cette impression d'infériorité n'avait pas été là.

Avec Neji c'était différent. Neji avait toujours été aussi intelligent que lui, aussi brillant et plus Sasuke s'était enfoncé dans l'obscurité, plus son ami avait gagné en mérite à ses yeux. Au final il lui avait érigé un pied piédestal duquel il ne voulait pas le voir chuter. Alors que Naruto, il aurait aimé lui marcher dessus pour pouvoir s'élever encore un peu plus.

Il sourit à cette image mentale et s'essuya les mains pour ranger la vaisselle propre. Au final, il avait peut-être une idée qui pourrait l'aider et satisfaire Naruto et Neji du même coup. Il alla chercher son ordinateur portable et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en cuir du salon. Neji lui avait donné l'adresse e-mail du blond et Sasuke hésita encore une seconde à l'utiliser. Il grommela contre lui-même en tapant un mail qu'il enverrait au jeune étudiant en médecine. Il butta sur certaines phrases, revoyant la formulation de certaines lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il avait l'air trop gentil. Faire un pas vers Naruto peut-être mais lui donner l'impression qu'il lui avait tout pardonné, ça non.

Quand il fut satisfait, il cliqua sur envoyer. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il espérait au fond que sa demande serait acceptée. Il se massa doucement les tempes. L'écran lui donnait irrémédiablement la migraine, c'était inévitable. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre son PC quand un son électronique lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un e-mail. Il fut étonné de voir que Naruto avait déjà répondu. _Lui par contre il a l'air désespéré..._ songea Sasuke en ouvrant le-dit mail.

" Sasuke ! Merci de m'avoir envoyé un mail ! Ben ouais je t'aiderais avec plaisir, je te l'ai dit =) Surtout si c'est pour te faire des cours de bio ! Enfin faut qu'on trouve un peu de temps parce que bon... j'ai pas mal de choses à apprendre à la fac héhé n.n""" Mais t'es intelligent, ça rentrera tout seul ! u_u Alors si tu veux je te file mon numéro et tu m'envoie un message pour me dire quand est-ce que tu es libre. \O/

Au fait, tu crois que Neji a un copain ? O_o il est un peu bizarre non ? Enfin j'imagine peut-être des choses... bon, j'attendrais que tu m'envoie un message alors !

Salut ! n_n

PS : je suis désolé pour les fleurs, je ne connaissais pas leur signification."

Sasuke se massa les tempes un peu plus fortement. Tout ces smiley lui donnait mal au crâne. En plus Naruto avait écrit son mail en orange... Non mais qui envoyait des mail écrit en orange ?! Il râla ainsi quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher son téléphone portable dans sa chambre. Il se fit la remarque que si même Naruto avait remarqué le comportement changeant de Neji, alors il ne s'était rien imaginé. Il n'en fut qu'encore plus contrarié quand il entra le numéro que Naruto lui avait laissé en fin de mail.

Sasuke soupira, un peu en colère contre lui-même. Il avait envie de répondre à cet idiot blond qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ces fleurs et qu'elles lui avaient même fait plaisir, mais... jamais il ne ferait ça. Il était tout de même un Uchiwa, il avait son honneur. Ou plutôt c'était une bonne excuse pour dissimuler le fait qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à Naruto tout court. Il avait l'air de le prendre pour un ami, ce que de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas encore.

Le jeune Uchiwa éteignit son ordinateur et le ramena à l'étage pour le poser dans le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était trop tôt pour dormir... Il ne réfléchis qu'une seconde à ce qu'il allait faire : réviser. Il saisit un des premiers cahiers de Neji sur la pile de cours de terminale qui s'entassait sur l'étagère du bureau et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il passa devant celle d'Itachi qui, confortablement installé sur son lit, faisait les comptes de ce qu'il avait gagné en une semaine. Il déposa le dernier billet sur la pile de liquide et nota un chiffre sur une fiche.

_Bien, 1 790 euros en tout, pour un début c'est tout à fait honorable... _constata-t-il.

Il prit bien soin de dissimuler les paquets de billet dans une petite boîte en métal qu'il ferma à clef et qu'il glissa sous son lit. Pas question que Sasuke ne tombe là-dessus.

* * *

Voilà voilàààà... Apparemment Sasuke n'est plus le seul à avoir des soucis quels qu'ils soient... n.n"

Vous aviez tous pensé à Itachi pour l'amoureux de Neji, mais... apparemment non, alors... qui ?

J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre. Il n'est... qu'une transition nécessaire en fait. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose certes, mais c'était nécessaire.

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou n.n ce chapitre a été plutôt long à venir... Mais bon, les cours reprennent, laissant de moins en moins de temps et de motivation pour l'écriture.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos review qui me permettent de regagner la motivation que les cours me font sans cesse perdre...

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une lecture n_n

* * *

" - Ah mais Sasuke c'est simple pourtant !

- Pour toi peut-être ! Ré-explique moi ça.

- Bon ta molécule d'hémoglobine, tu la schématise comme ça là avec quatre parties distinctes qui sont quatre monomères. Chaque monomère a une partie protéique, c'est la globine et il y a un hème. L'hème c'est une molécule qui contient un atome de fer tu vois. Et le dioxygène et le dioxyde de carbone se fixent justement sur cet atome de fer.

- C'est pour ça qu'il peut y avoir quatre molécules de dioxygène sur chaque molécule d'hémoglobine.

- Ouais !"

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents à Sasuke qui prenait consciencieusement note de ce que lui disait le blond. Ils étaient attablés côte à côte depuis déjà une bonne heure et le jeune Uchiwa avait pu remarquer à quel point Naruto s'investissait dans sa mission de "professeur". Ils avaient déjà étudié trois fois ensemble cette semaine et avait pratiquement finit le chapitre "physiologie de l'appareil respiratoire" de Sasuke. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait. Nul doute que l'aide de Naruto y était pour beaucoup. Dès que ce dernier lui expliquait quelque chose, le brun enregistrait sans problème.

" - Bon après je te conseil de faire tout les exercices du bouquin là, ils ont l'air biens. Mais pour ça je te laisserais faire quand je serais partit.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste ? S'amusa Naruto.

- C'est simplement que je pensais qu'on avancerait un peu plus dans ce cours aujourd'hui.

- Désolé Sasu, mais là faut que tu ais déjà vraiment bien intégré tout ça pour passer à la suite. Et puis si on continue tu n'enregistreras plus aussi bien" lui expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sasuke le regarda un moment tandis que le blond rangeait les feuilles qu'ils avaient éparpillées un peu partout sur la table. Naruto était venu chez lui dès sa sortie de l'amphithéâtre. Il semblait assez fatigué mais conservait toujours ce sourire éblouissant et sa bonne humeur. Sasuke se demanda s'il se forçait et faisait simplement mine de paraître bien devant lui. Il se leva finalement en se massant les tempes.

" - Je vais nous faire du thé."

Son ton était sans appel et dissuada Naruto de répliquer qu'il devait partir. L'Uzumaki suivit donc sagement son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises blanches. Sasuke avait déjà sortit deux tasses et s'activait, lentement et méthodiquement, à faire leur thé. Naruto le détailla du regard. Il avait l'air bien mieux que l'année précédente. Ses épaules autrefois courbées étaient redressées et lui donnait fière allure. Il semblait s'être un peu amaigrit tout de même, mais avait paradoxalement l'air en meilleure santé. Naruto esquissa un sourire satisfait et s'étira en bâillant sans discrétion.

" - Fatigué ? Nota Sasuke.

- Hm non non, c'est simplement le stress de la journée qui descend tout doucement.

- Tu es stressé ?

- Aaaaah les cours de médecine, c'est l'angoooiiisse ! S'exclama Naruto en se prenant le visage entre les mains, mimant son agonie, ce qui déclencha un petit rire de la part du brun.

- Tu semble pourtant très bien maîtriser le sujet. Du moins pour ce que j'en ai vu, répondit Sasuke à voix basse en posant une tasse de thé fumant devant le blond avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Hm ouais c'est sûr mais... Tu sais, en médecine, même si tu bosse cent dix heures par semaine sur ton sujet, il y aura toujours le type qui aura réussi à bosser cent onze heures et qui te battra aux concours. Enfin je fais mon maximum quand même hein !

- Ça se voit."

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Naruto déglutit doucement devant les orbes sombres et impénétrables qui semblaient pouvoir lire jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Il tenta de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur qui témoignaient de sa présente anxiété. De toute manière, il était constamment anxieux quand Sasuke était face à lui. Il voulait faire en sorte d'être gentil, serviable, mature, d'avoir l'air intelligent aussi et de ce fait il redoutait à chaque minute de faire un faux pas qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Même si l'Uchiwa avait accepter de renouer doucement avec lui, tout n'était pas gagné.

Sasuke porta la tasse à ses lèvres et Naruto ne le quittait toujours pas du regard. Il était conscient d'être presque mal poli à le fixer ainsi, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était tellement soulagé de le voir bien vivant et apaisé en face de lui qu'il en oubliait parfois un peu le reste.

" - Je suis vraiment content de... de te voir là comme ça, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, après les événements de l'année dernière j'avais cru que...

- Ne reviens pas sur le sujet Naruto" le coupa immédiatement Sasuke, sans être trop cassant pour autant. Il n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet maintenant c'était tout.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son thé qui refroidissait lentement et entreprit d'en boire quelques gorgées. Sasuke pianotait du bout des doigts sur sa tasse, seul signe qui trahissait son stress derrière un masque de calme parfait. Il fit alors quelque chose qui était toujours affreusement dur pour lui : engager la conversation sur un sujet léger afin de mettre Naruto plus à l'aise.

" - Alors d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, toi aussi tu pense que Neji a un petit-ami ?

- Oui ! Trop ! Tu sais qui c'est toi ?

- Non, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas. Après je ne connais pas vraiment ses amis donc je ne peux pas dire.

- Ben en tout cas ça ne peut pas être un de nos potes du lycée, ils sont tous hétéros, j'en suis sûr. Il y a qui d'autre dans son entourage ? On va noter tout le monde et faire le tri ! S'excita Naruto en sortant son smartphone afin de dresser la liste.

- Il y a toi et moi mais c'est à proscrire directement. Hm... Notre entourage proche peut-être, par exemple mon frère, ton père...

- Mon père ? S'étonna le blond.

- Neji bavait presque en me parlant de lui quand il m'a ramené de l'hôpital.

- QUOI ?! Tseuh, je le note mais je t'assure que c'est im-po-ssible que mon père ait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Bon, suivant, après Itachi, toi et moi, mon père, les copains du lycée donc Gaara, Shikamaru et Kiba surtout, il y a qui ?

- Eh bien... Un de ses professeur ?

- Selon lui ce sont tous des vieux croûtons, donc on passe.

- Il ne fait pas d'activité en dehors de la faculté donc pas de piste de ce côté là. Il t'a peut-être parlé de certains amis qu'il avait, en dehors de nous ?

- Heu... Juste un mec avec qui il a travaillé en été mais bon il semblait plus l'agacer qu'autre chose au final. Ah et un mec de l'hôpital où tu étais.

- Jûgo ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui c'est ça ! Je not...

- Oh que non, Jûgo est schizophrène et hétéro.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il est hétéro ? Soupira Naruto en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise.

- J'en sais que mon homo-radar me le dit" contra Sasuke en fixant le blond de son regard typique du garçon qui ne voulait pas être contrarié.

Bien évidemment, Naruto sauta sur l'occasion pour le contredire. Il voyait bien que l'Uchiwa prenait tout cela à la rigolade et il voulait en profiter pour s'amuser un peu avec ce côté fier et borné qui le caractérisait.

" - Ton homo-radar ne marche pas vraiment Sasu, tu n'as pas réussit à voir que moi j'étais gay donc...

- Toi tu ne t'assumais pas et tu sortais avec Sakura, ça a juste faussé les signaux, bouda le brun en fronçant les sourcil.

- Je te l'accorde, admit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Mais MON homo-radar...

- N'a rien vu ni pour moi, ni pour Neji. Pourtant pour Neji c'était évident" le coupa Sasuke un peu pensif.

Le blondinet ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela car, cette fois-ci, l'Uchiwa avait parfaitement raison. D'ailleurs Naruto se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça pendant des années. Il finit sa tasse à grandes gorgées et tâta la table pour saisir son portable. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là que Sasuke le lui avait pris pour consulter la liste qui, pour le moment, n'était pas très longue.

" - Bon, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on y arrivera j'ai l'impression, soupira-t-il.

- Sinon on fait ça plus simplement : je l'attrape et tu le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue !"

Naruto éclata de rire face à sa propre bêtise et Sasuke se contenta d'esquisser une mine désespérée. Il ne pu se retenir de lâcher un "mon pauvre ami" totalement affligé. La remarque n'eut cependant pas la réaction attendue car le blond se figea et scruta le visage de son interlocuteur.

" - Mon pauvre ami ? Je suis à nouveau ton ami alors ?

- Disons que ça m'arrange. Comme ça tes cours sont considérés comme un service entre amis et je n'aurais aucune culpabilité à te faire travailler pour moi sans te payer." contra-t-il agilement.

Naruto répondit d'un rire doux et sincère qui contrastait étonnement avec le rire d'idiot qu'il avait lâché moins de deux minutes auparavant. Il savait bien que Sasuke utilisait cette excuse pour se donner bonne conscience mais qu'au fond il l'acceptait doucement mais sûrement à nouveau à ses côtés. Naruto ne pouvait pas être plus ravit. La première fois qu'il était venu lui donner cours, il avait été encore plus angoissé qu'à leurs retrouvailles mais finalement ils s'étaient entièrement consacrés à la biologie, évitant tout sujet de discorde. Cependant, Naruto avait bien vu le bouquet de fleurs oranges et jaunes qu'il avait offert à l'Uchiwa, disposé au centre de la table du salon dans un joli vase. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire de la journée.

" - Tu souris comme un idiot." fit élégamment remarquer Sasuke en récupérant les deux tasses. Naruto n'en sourit que davantage et son regard caressa tendrement la courbe du dos de son ami aux cheveux sombres.

Planté devant son évier, Sasuke avait bien sentit les yeux du blond posé sur lui, qui lui brûlaient la nuque. Son estomac était si noué qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir été capable de boire tout son thé. Il avait voulu voir si Naruto avait bel et bien changé et avait ainsi creusé sa propre tombe Naruto avait changé exactement comme il l'attendait. Il gardait ce côté un peu insouciant et son sourire éblouissant tout en modérant ses idioties. Il était un peu plus sérieux, un peu plus à l'écoute et cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus adorable. Cela dit, ces changements n'effaçaient rien des événements de l'année passée.

Sasuke secoua la tête et se tourna vers Naruto. Il pu ainsi voir son frère passer devant la cuisine sans s'arrêter, courant comme un diable. Le cadet des Uchiwa s'en étonna et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour rejoindre son aîné.

" - Itachi !" appela-t-il.

Le concerné tourna simplement la tête vers lui une fraction de seconde. Il lui lança vaguement qu'il rentrerait dans peu de temps et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, sans se préoccuper de son petit frère qui en fut bouche-bée. Naruto rejoint Sasuke sans attendre et lui tapa dans le dos.

" - T'en fais une de ces têtes Sasu, c'est pas comme s'il allait pas rentrer."

Le jeune Uchiwa croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, contrarié et inquiet. Itachi agissait de plus en plus étrangement ces derniers temps. Il semblait plus en proie au stress, il paraissait sans cesse épuisé... Rien qui ait jamais caractérisé Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto observa silencieusement la mine soucieuse du garçon au teint pâle. Cette fois-ci, Neji n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de prendre soin de Sasuke. Naruto se promis de le faire à sa place.

o*o*o*o*o

Neji croisa Itachi au moment où il arrivait devant chez Sasuke. La nuit tombait sur le quartier et il s'étonna de voir l'aîné Uchiwa dehors, ce dernier mettant un point d'honneur à toujours être à l'heure pour partager ses repas avec son cadet. Neji inspira donc, se coiffant rapidement de la main et approcha le plus âgé. Il ne remarqua qu'alors le portable coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille de l'homme. Itachi semblait agacé et fouillait ses poches en marmonnant à voix basse. Neji maudit sa curiosité mais s'approcha tout de même assez près pour entendre ce que disait l'Uchiwa.

" - Pas à moins de 50 l'unité de toute façon... Écoute, tu n'as pas le choix, je te le fais à 50, pas 40. Pour 150 grammes c'est une marge importante. Bon, sur ce à demain, j'espère que tu auras l'argent ou je risque de ne pas te laisser la bonne quantité."

Neji sursauta quand Itachi tourna la tête vers l'arrière en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il écarquilla une seconde les yeux devant la mine contrariée du jeune adulte. Il récupéra les clefs du portail qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir, reprenant sa mine calme et son comportement détaché.

" - Tu viens à cette heure-ci ? Lança-t-il innocemment.

- Je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant et j'en profite pour voir Sasuke et Naruto en même temps, expliqua Neji d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je vois."

Itachi avait bien saisit le message que Neji lui envoyait du regard : il avait compris. Cela dit ce ne serait pas le jeune homme qui irait aborder ce genre de sujet alors autant faire semblant de ne pas avoir saisit. Itachi se repassa les paroles de Neji en mémoire : "voir Sasuke et Naruto en même temps". Alors le gamin blond était encore là ? Il fut bien vite contrarié en le réalisant.

" - Naruto, c'est bien celui dont tu m'avais parlé ? Qui a mené Sasuke en bateau l'année dernière ?

- Oui c'est lui mais tu sais, il fait beaucoup d'ef...

- D'effort je sais, tu me l'as suffisamment dit. Seulement ce n'est pas suffisant, le coupa Itachi, dont la contrariété était clairement visible.

- C'est à Sasuke de décider de ce qui est suffisant ou non à ce sujet" s'agaça Neji.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, dévisageant une seconde la mine fâchée du jeune adulte. Neji avait bien grandit et n'était plus le frêle adolescent qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé il y a quelques années que ce garçon là lui tiendrait un jour tête. À l'époque, le jeune ami de son frère n'osait jamais lui adresser le moindre mot et se contentait de hocher la tête en rougissant à chacune de ses paroles. Oh que cela avait changé...

" - Bon, je ne peux pas te laisser à la porte je suppose" soupira Itachi en glissant la clef dans la serrure.

Neji ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et suivit l'aîné Uchiwa dans l'entrée. Il apprécia l'air chaud qui caressa son visage. Ce mois d'octobre-ci n'était pas aussi froid que celui de l'an passé, mais rien ne valait l'atmosphère chaleureuse d'un foyer. Depuis quelques temps, même la demeure Uchiwa lui semblait accueillante.

Neji posa rapidement sa veste sur la patère et s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux amis qui bavardaient calmement, installés dans le canapé de cuir. Il se laissa tomber entre eux et les salua d'un vague signe de la main. Naruto se pencha vers lui, scrutant son visage sous toutes les coutures.

" - Tu es pâle, constata-t-il en même temps qu'il posait la main sur le front de son ami. Et t'es chaud au front.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas encore médecin Naruto, soupira Sasuke. Il a toujours été pâle et s'il te semble chaud c'est parce que tu as les mains froides."

Le blond le fixa un moment comme un idiot avant de lâcher un petit rire gêné.

" - Ah, mais je le savais, c'était pour voir ce que tu allais dire." se défendit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un regard et un sourire amusé. Naruto détourna la tête, boudeur. Ses deux amis se retinrent de rire de son attitude toujours aussi puérile. Itachi sauva le blond sans le vouloir en débarquant dans le salon.

" - Vu l'heure, vous voulez qu'on se fasse livrer le repas ? Demanda-t-il aux jeunes adultes.

- Ouais pizza !" S'exclama Naruto sans attendre.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'une pizza lui irait très bien, mais pris le temps de soupirer devant l'extravagance du blondinet. Neji, pour sa part, restait obstinément dos à l'aîné Uchiwa.

Itachi ne s'en préoccupa aucunement et quitta la pièce pour passer la commande au téléphone. Sasuke dévisagea ses deux amis et lâcha un nouveau soupire.

" - Je suis pas gâté.

- Pardon ? Interrogea Neji.

- Entre Naruto qui empire tout le temps mes migraines et toi qui fais la gueule à mon frère...

- Je ne lui fais pas la gueule comme tu dis.

- Arrête je te connais, ça se voit."

Neji préféra ne pas répondre à ces accusations. Il se leva sous le regard soucieux de son ami blond avant de sortir de la pièce. Agacé et inquiet, il rejoignit rapidement Itachi dans la cuisine. Ce dernier venait tout juste de raccrocher et avait encore le prospectus de la pizzeria entre les doigts. L'Uchiwa ne lui accorda pas même un regard, rangeant calmement le téléphone et la brochure. Cette attitude irrita encore un peu plus Neji qui se planta devant lui, l'obligeant à soutenir son regard.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot, affirma Neji.

- Tu m'en vois ravit, ironisa Itachi en cherchant à le contourner.

- Je sais ce que tu fais et je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas en parler à Sasuke.

- J'ai une excellente raison pour ça : ça ne le regarde pas. Pas plus que ça ne te regarde toi.

- Ça ne nous regarde pas ? S'énerva Neji en tentant de contrôler le volume de sa voix pour ne pas risquer d'alerter ses amis, toujours au salon. Bien sur que si ça le regarde ! Tu imagine si tu te fais attraper et remettre en prison l'impacte que ça aura sur lui ?!

- Tais toi" murmura Itachi.

Sa voix était menaçante, glaciale. Neji recula d'un pas, angoissé. Il réprima un violent frisson. Itachi était la seule personne à pouvoir lui faire peur en un murmure. Le jeune Hyûga détourna le regard et plissa les sourcils, prenant son courage à deux mains.

" - Au fond je m'en fiche tu sais. Mais...

- Neji, repris le plus âgé, la voix toujours aussi basse mais bien plus calme. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse causer du tord à Sasuke d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Il regarda le jeune ami de son frère, gêné, replacer de longues mèches de cheveux bruns dans son dos. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots et cela amusait Itachi.

" - J'ai pris une pizza quatre fromages, c'est ce que tu prenais à l'époque non ?" lança-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Neji regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, bouche-bée. Il se décida à le suivre après quelques secondes, regagnant alors le salon. Il avait beau être totalement écœuré à l'idée des activités illégales qu'Itachi exerçait sûrement, il fit en sorte de paraître totalement détaché et détendu devant ses deux amis. Naruto et Sasuke semblaient de toute façon ne pas faire trop attention à lui, perdus dans une discussion sur les ambitions du blond. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un sujet d'intérêt commun...

Neji jeta un regard en biais à Itachi qui, son ordinateur sur les genoux, semblait absorbé par son écran. Il s'assit dans le seul fauteuil inoccupé et regarda le quartier endormis par la fenêtre. Son esprit vagabonda, s'éloignant doucement de cette maison où il ne paraissait finalement pas être le bienvenu.

Naruto s'apprêtait à interpeller Neji lorsque le portable de se dernier se mit à sonner brièvement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs s'empressa de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir et un sourire éclaira inévitablement son visage.

" - À tout les coups c'est son petit ami secret, grommela Sasuke.

- Aller dis nous qui c'est Neji !" Renchérit Naruto.

Le concerné leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien et son regard s'accrocha à nouveau à son écran de portable.

" - Minato ?" Demanda la voix calme d'Itachi.

Neji sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'aîné Uchiwa qui s'était mis derrière lui. Il fronça directement les sourcils en posant son portable sur la table basse.

" - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te permets de lire mes messages par dessus mon épaule ?! S'emporta-t-il.

- Pas les messages, seulement le nom de celui à qui tu les envoie. Minato ? Ce n'est pas le père de Naruto ?

- MON PAPA ?! S'exclama ce dernier totalement outré.

- Non attendez vous vous faites des idées...

- Tu bavais en me parlant de lui pourtant, rappela Sasuke en le coupant.

- Arrêtez un peu tout ça, je ne suis pas amoureux de Minato. Il m'a simplement envoyé un message pour me demander si Naruto était avec moi parce qu'il ne répond pas à son portable.

- Tu te cherche simplement des excuses" contra Itachi d'une voix calme, tentant de cacher son amusement.

Alors que les deux Uchiwa s'affairaient à tenter de faire avouer Neji, Naruto fixait agressivement le portable de celui qui serait probablement son futur ex-meilleur ami. Il s'apprêtait détourner les yeux de ce maudit téléphone lorsque l'écran s'éclaira. Naruto se pencha pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

"Un nouveau message de : Jûgo chéri"

Le blondinet lâcha alors l'information qui eu l'effet d'une bombe dans ce salon conviviale.

" - Jûgo ? Le Jûgo de l'hôpital psy ? C'est lui ton petit ami ?"

* * *

Hmm... Aloooors ? Jûgo est-il vraiment le petit-ami secret de Neji ? Itachi continuera-t-il de penser que Sasuke et Naruto doivent s'éloigner ? Est-ce que Neji aime toujours la pizza quatre fromages ?!


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde n.n je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire cette fois alors... je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture n.n

* * *

" - Jûgo ? Répéta Sasuke, ahuris. Jûgo ?!"

Neji, cette fois-ci, ne chercha pas à nier. Il gardait les yeux baissés comme si le choix de cet homme était un crime.

Naruto observait la scène silencieusement, à l'instar d'Itachi. Il avait bien retenu ce que Sasuke avait dit à propos de ce Jûgo. Un schizophrène, donc potentiellement dangereux. Assez pour avoir été interné en hôpital psychiatrique durant de longs mois en tout cas. Il se rendit bien vite compte que Sasuke pensait la même chose que lui.

" - Tu te rends compte de qui est Jûgo ?! S'écriait ce dernier, habituellement si calme et discret.

- C'est ton ami aussi Sasuke, se défendit maladroitement Neji.

- Mon ami oui ! Mais de là à sortir avec lui ! Il serait capable de t'étrangler sans aucun problème pendant ses crises !

- Tu ne vois que ses côtés négatifs. Tu sais à quel point il peut être gentil le reste du temps...

- Tu es complètement inconscient Neji."

Sasuke lui tourna le dos en tentant de calmer sa colère grandissante. Il était tellement inquiet pour Neji qu'il avait du mal à gérer ces émotions. En plus de son inquiétude et de sa colère, cela lui faisait peur. Il ne savait que très moyennement comment réagir face à ce genre de situations imprévues.

Naruto sentit sa détresse et posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il se tourna face à Neji, visiblement désemparé.

" - Tu... commença-t-il maladroitement en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Tu l'aime vraiment ?

- Il est très important pour moi... Il est doux, attentionné... Il me comprend toujours en un regard et m'a soutenu dès le premier jour, dès notre rencontre... Il a sur me redonner confiance en moi et on a tout les deux besoin l'un de l'autre... Il est fragile mais il n'est pas fou à lier. Crois moi Naruto.

- Je te crois Neji et puis on juge pas ton choix mais... comprends qu'on puisse être inquiet... Un garçon schizophrène ce n'est pas rien.

- Alors vous pensez que parce qu'il a cette maladie il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aimé ?!" s'emporta Neji.

Il avait bien sur redouté que Sasuke tente de le convaincre de quitter Jûgo mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela le mette en colère ou que Naruto s'immiscerait.

" - C'est à moi que tu dis ça Neji ?! S'exclama Sasuke. Je t'ai dit exactement la même chose l'année dernière quand j'étais encore à moitié fou !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ?! Tu n'aurais pas aimé toi que quelqu'un t'aime partage quelque chose avec toi ?!

- Bien sur que si mais pas s'il y a des risques pour lui ! Jûgo est aussi inconscient que toi et ne dois pas beaucoup t'aimer s'il accepte de te mettre en danger comme ça !"

Naruto fronça les sourcils et s'interposa entre eux, bien décidé à calmer cette dispute qui ne mènerait à rien. Il n'avait pas lâché Sasuke, glissant simplement sa main de son épaule à son bras. Il le pressa un peu pour lui demander de ce calmer. Bien sur, le brun baissa un peu les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin dans ses paroles.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Neji et lui adressa un sourire maladroit, tentant de le rassurer autant que possible. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux longs gardait le visage résolument tourné blessé. Naruto nota que les yeux de son ami brillaient. Bien évidemment cela devait être un coup de poignard pour lui.

" - Neji. Je suis content si tu as trouvé quelqu'un. On a pas tous cette chance. Alors... ben je te soutiens. Mais bon, laisse nous simplement être inquiet.

- Je comprends que vous puissiez être inquiets mais pas... que vous puissiez être en colère au point de me dire ce genre de choses..."

Naruto retira sa main du bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier fit un pas symbolique vers son meilleur ami et lâcha un long soupire. Il jeta un regard un peu agacé à Naruto mais le blond l'encouragea silencieusement.

" - Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais l'inquiétude me met en colère. Alors... je veux bien que tu sorte avec Jûgo mais quand tu es avec lui, tiens moi au courant de temps en temps."

Neji tourna la tête vers Sasuke, partagé entre le soulagement dû à ce semblant d'excuse et l'irritation.

" - Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation." souffla-t-il d'un ton tout de même plus calme.

Derrière ses deux amis, Itachi analysait tranquillement la scène. L'aîné Uchiwa avait ainsi fait plusieurs constatation qui lui plaisaient plus ou moins. Déjà le fait que Sasuke s'emporte autant à ce sujet était inquiétant. Itachi ne connaissait pas ce Jûgo mais il semblait vraiment présenter un risque pour Neji.

Mais surtout, il avait remarqué cette facilité avec laquelle Sasuke acceptait le blondinet près de lui. Ce Naruto n'avait pas intérêt à se rapprocher autant de son frère et il le lui ferait savoir.

Neji, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, sursauta quand le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Itachi réagit le premier et quitta le salon pour aller récupérer les pizzas.

Quand il rejoignit les trois plus jeunes, ces derniers se fuyaient du regard, chacun silencieusement plantés dans leur coin. Itachi soupira et posa les boîtes à pizza sur la table.

" - Vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule pour ça quand même ?

- Hey je fais la gueule à personne moi, protesta Naruto.

- Moi non plus, soupira Sasuke. On ne va pas bouder son meilleur ami pour ça."

Neji déglutit difficilement, ému et gêné. Itachi regarda les trois jeunes adultes tour à tour.

" - Asseyez vous pour manger, lâcha-t-il un peu amusé, il y a une quatre fromages et une chorizo champignons."

Comme il l'avait prévu, Sasuke tira la boîte de la pizza au chorizo de son côté et Neji s'assit face à celle au fromage. Naruto rejoignit le cadet Uchiwa et Itachi s'en agaça encore davantage. Il fixa agressivement le blond pendant un bon moment. Ce dernier finit par le sentir et leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne comprit toutefois pas le message d'avertissement qu'envoyait le regard du plus âgé et lui accorda un large sourire. Itachi en fut étonné. Ce comportement lui rappelait Yahiko.

Il s'assit entre son frère et Neji, saisissant distraitement une part de pizza au fromage en lançant de temps en temps un regard au blond. Physiquement aussi, il lui trouvait certaines ressemblances avec Yahiko.

o*o*o*o*o

Naruto riait encore en ramenant les boîtes à pizza dans la cuisine où Itachi préparait son thé calmement. Finalement Sasuke et Neji avaient fait des efforts et la discussion était venu naturellement. Ils s'étaient tout les trois bien amusés sous le regard protecteur de l'aîné Uchiwa. Naruto aurait bientôt à rentré et aidait donc à ranger et nettoyer les saletés qu'ils avaient faites dans le salon en mangeant leur pizza.

Il jeta les boîtes cartonnés dans la poubelle et adressa un sourire à Itachi avant de tourner les talons. Le brun l'interpella d'une voix basse et grave avant que Naruto ait eu le temps de partir.

" - Heu oui ? Il y a un problème ? S'étonna le blond.

- Un gros.

- Ah je peux t'aider ?" S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du plus âgé.

Itachi lâcha sa boîte de thé et saisit violemment Naruto au col, le plaquant contre le frigo. La poignée appuyait douloureusement dans le dos du plus jeune qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun.

" - Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

- Ne t'approche pas de Sasuke. Tu lui a fais tellement de mal, ne crois pas que je puisse fermer les yeux aussi vite que lui. Tu ne mérite même pas qu'il t'adresse la parole et s'il est trop naïf pour se décider à te renvoyer loin de lui je le ferais à sa place."

Naruto frissonna à la voix sombre d'Itachi. Son regard était à lui seule une menace effrayante.

" Sasuke est mon ami et je regrette le mal que je lui ais fait. C'est à lui de choisir si je peux à nouveau rester avec lui, pas toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'éloignerais de lui parce que toi tu le veux.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne voudrais pas que ta vie devienne un enfer.

- C'est une menace ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'un ex-taulard pourrait me faire à part me casser la gueule."

Le rire sans joie que lâcha Itachi glaça Naruto.

" - Je peux faire le nécessaire pour que tu ne réussisse jamais tes concours à la faculté de médecine.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mais même si tu m'empêche d'avoir mes cours je pourrais quand même progresser et avoir mes concours !

- Grâce à ton père ? En parlant de lui, il serait sûrement ravit d'apprendre l'homosexualité de son fils non ? Lui et ta mère n'hésiteront sûrement qu'une journée avant de te mettre à la porte."

Naruto le dévisagea, totalement choqué. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son père le chasser de chez eux, Kushina dégoûtée derrière lui. Il baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement... ? Murmura-t-il.

- Si tu ne vois plus Sasuke du jour au lendemain après t'être tant battu pour t'en approcher il va comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Alors je veux qu'il s'éloigne de lui-même.

- Je ne peux rien faire qui lui fasse du mal.

- Laisse moi finir. Tu agiras normalement avec lui en tentant de le voir de moins en moins. Mais surtout, dès que je te demanderais de faire quelque chose tu le feras. C'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander de faire ?"

Itachi prit une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre. Il dévisagea consciencieusement le visage du blond. Il n'était pas son genre, mais en le regardant il avait réussit à toucher le souvenir de Yahiko du doigt. Et puis s'il allait au bout de ses idées, il pourrait faire en sorte que Sasuke n'accorde plus jamais sa confiance à ce garçon là.

" - Tu le verras bien assez vite. Maintenant va-t'en."

Il relâcha sa prise sur le col de Naruto qui s'empressa de quitter la cuisine où l'atmosphère était devenue plus qu'étouffante.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il se permit enfin de relâcher la pression. Il poussa un soupire et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il n'était pas sûr que ses méthodes soient des plus honnête mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que lorsqu'il en aurait finit avec Naruto, il aurait éloigné une menace de son frère.

Il regagna le salon, calme en apparence. Neji était partit juste après Naruto et Sasuke semblait guilleret. Itachi fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant qu'il devait penser à Naruto et à leur récente réconciliation. Son frère le surpris en indiquant une place libre sur le canapé.

" - On peut parler un peu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Bien sur."

Itachi prit place à côté de son frère, soudainement inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke de demander à parler. Il était plutôt du genre à fuir la moindre conversation avec son frère.

" - Il y a un problème ?

- Non, je voulais simplement qu'on parle. On ne s'est pas vu pendant des années et ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on vit ensemble sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu veux me dire raconter quelque chose ?

- Écoute Sasuke, soupira Itachi. Nous avons déjà abordé le sujet de la prison, je n'ai pas envie d'y revenir.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses que tu aurais aimé me dire. Mais si tu veux commence. Tu veux savoir quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Orochimaru."

Sasuke réprima un frisson. Il s'y était attendu mais avait espéré qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet dès le début.

" - Nous avons eu... un différent. Il a appris que j'avais eu une relation avec Naruto, donc que j'étais homo et... ça ne lui a pas plu. Il a abordé le sujet de nos parents et je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je l'ai blessé et il est partit à l'hôpital en voiture mais à cause de sa blessure il a dû perdre le contrôle et a fait un tonneau qui l'a fait atterrir dans un champs ou la voiture a pris feu.

- Je vois, souffla Itachi qui était vraiment surpris et à la fois soulagé. J'ai cru que... tu lui avais réglé son compte, ça m'inquiétait.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer quelqu'un tu sais... Que ce soit Orochimaru ou un autre, c'est... impossible et ce malgré ce qu'il s'est passé..."

Itachi tendit le bras et le passa autour des épaules de son petit frère. Il le serra contre lui, brièvement et avec douceur. Sasuke sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. La dernière fois que son frère l'avait pris contre lui, c'était le jour de son incarcération.

L'aîné récupéra son bras et inspira discrètement. C'était à son tour de se confier.

" - Quand j'étais en prison... Au début c'était une horreur. J'étais plus jeune et même si j'ai su m'imposer et gagner le respect de certains prisonniers ça n'a fait que convaincre d'autres groupes que j'étais... une menace. En prison c'est un peu comme ça qu'on se voit. Il n'y a pas d'ami ou d'ennemis. Il y a ceux qui présentent une vraie menace et ceux avec lesquels tu dois juste rester prudent. J'ai fait en sorte d'éviter les ennuis mais mon camarade de cellule était un idiot et s'en attirait sans cesse parce qu'il ne savait pas se taire."

Itachi paraissait faussement agacé et lâcha un soupire étonnamment doux.

" - Il était trop gentil pour se retrouver en prison. S'il était là c'était parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment dans une manifestation. Je ne me souviens plus de quel sujet il s'agissait mais plusieurs policiers sont morts lors de cette manif et il n'est pas partit assez vite. Il était traumatisé mais ne le montrait pas. Seulement il n'était pas un dur et les autres profitaient de lui. Dans tout les sens du terme."

Sasuke frémit en imaginant ce que cela sous entendait. Son regard s'accrocha au visage de son frère qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

" - Il supportait tant bien que mal, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il m'a fait de la peine, alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour l'aider. Sur les trois ans que j'ai passé en prison, nous en avons passé deux et demi ensemble.

- Il est sortit avant toi ?

- Il s'est fait tué par un autre détenu." lâcha Itachi en accrochant son regard à la table basse.

Il ne la regardait pas vraiment mais se focaliser sur quelque chose l'aidait à ne pas revoir ces images qui restaient gravées en lui. Il sentit la paume fraîche de son petit frère se poser délicatement sur son avant bras. Il posa sa main dessus et la serra rapidement.

" - Il s'appelait Yahiko.

- Tu hum... tu l'aimais ? Osa finalement demander Sasuke.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais amoureux de lui mais il avait mon affection."

Itachi n'en dit pas plus et son frère n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Il se contenta de rester à côté de son aîné pour le soutenir en silence. La prison changeait les gens et Sasuke s'inquiétait de voir apparaître encore de nouvelles facettes chez son frère.

Il décida de changer de sujet et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

" - Et que fais-tu maintenant ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu travail parfois ici et parfois dehors mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais exactement.

- Je fais de l'informatique. Parfois certaines personnes m'appellent pour que je les aide avec leur ordinateur et parfois je passe du temps à... chercher des pièces d'ordinateur sur internet ou bien à créer... certains programmes."

Il avait bien préparé sa réplique et faillit grimacer en constatant qu'il avait tout de même butter sur certaines parties. L'explication sembla pourtant convenir à Sasuke qui hocha la tête.

" - Je n'y connais pas grand chose en informatique. Mais ton boulot a l'air de marcher, je suis content pour toi. Tu n'auras pas à souffrir des problèmes qu'on les anciens prisonniers pour leur réinsertion.

- En effet..." chuchota-t-il.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de mentir à son frère mais se répéta ce qu'il se disait toujours pour se donner bonne conscience. _Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Sasuke_. Et au vue de ces recettes, il ne pouvait qu'être convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Avec son marché il gagnait le salaire mensuel basique d'un informaticien et ce en une seule semaine. Il pourrait offrir une bonne école et de longues études à son frère, ainsi que tout les cadeaux qui allaient avec bien sur.

" - Sasuke... chuchota -t-il. J'aimerais que tu retiennes bien ce que je vais te dire.

- Oui bien sur, s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Sache que quels que soient mes choix, je les fais toujours pour que ça te soit bénéfique."

o*o*o*o*o*o

Naruto se gara devant la maison de ses parents. Il était tellement préoccupé par les menaces d'Itachi qu'il avait eu du mal à conduire jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles horreurs ?!

Naruto descendit de sa voiture et récupéra son sac sur la banquette arrière. Tout cela inquiétait affreusement. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi allait lui faire faire ? Quelles conséquences cela aurait ? Est-ce qu'il tiendrait sa parole et ne dirait quand même rien à ses parents ? Comment allait-il faire pour continuer à voir Sasuke normalement ? Il était rongé par l'angoisse et l'appréhension.

Il passa la porte d'entrée et enleva ses chaussures qu'il laissa tomber négligemment au sol. Il entreprit de monter à l'étage mais sa mère l'interpella.

" - Hey mon grand ! Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

- Je les rangerais plus tard, répliqua-t-il agacé.

- Non, fais-le maintenant Naruto. Là ça va mettre de la saleté partout dans l'entrée.

- Ben fais-le toi même !"

Il courut à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Là, c'était le pompon ! Il n'avait jamais répondu à sa mère mais il était tellement en colère contre Itachi et perdu quand à son avenir avec Sasuke qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se retenir.

Il serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Il tentait de se remettre les idées en place, mais ses pensées revenaient inévitablement à Itachi et Sasuke. Il allait encore en baver avec ces Uchiwa...

Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne pu empêcher les images qu'il redoutait tant de revenir. Il vit tout d'abord les gouttes de sang sur la vitre de l'armoire dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. Inévitablement, cette vision se déroba pour laisser place au regard vitreux de Sasuke, ce garçon qu'il aimait tant et qui avait frôlé la mort.

Il rouvrit les yeux, au bord de la nausée. Il se passa la main sur le visage comme pour effacer ces souvenirs mais rien ne pourrait les effacer. Il n'avait plus qu'à se racheter. En pensant à cela, il se dit qu'il devait aller présenter ses excuses à sa mère. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son lit quand quelques coups furent toquer à sa porte. Il émit un petit "oui ?" pas très sûr de lui et Minato entra dans la petite chambre. Il posa ses prunelles azurées sur le visage de son fils et referma la porte derrière lui.

" - Tu vas bien Naruto ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

- Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit-il en resserrant son oreiller contre lui.

- Kushina a été surprise que tu lui réponde comme ça. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est la première fois que ça arrive et je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien. Tu veux m'en parler ?"

Naruto leva les yeux vers son père un petit instant. Minato faisait toujours des efforts pour lui il était toujours tellement gentil... Le jeune adulte se sentit coupable et ingrat en songeant qu'il ne serait jamais le fils dont son père avait sûrement rêvé. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'il soit fier de lui, c'était réussir brillamment ses études de médecine. Et même s'il y parvenais... est-ce que cela pourrait pardonner le fait qu'il dégoûterait son père s'il apprenait son homosexualité ? Ou encore le fait qu'il priverait Minato du bonheur d'avoir des petits-enfants ? Naruto en doutait fortement...

Il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste, il en était persuadé. Il se rappela que Minato était toujours face à lui et lui adressa un sourire fébrile. Mais son père avait tourné le visage et ne vit donc pas son fils lui sourire. Il regardait une photo posée précautionneusement sur le bureau de Naruto. Un cliché où apparaissaient Neji et un garçon aux cheveux noirs que Minato ne connaissait pas. Il avisa les bandages blancs qui entouraient le crâne du jeune homme et en déduisit que ce dernier devait être le Sasuke dont Neji lui avait parlé.

Il se retourna vers Naruto mais son fils avait posé les yeux sur cette même photo. Minato nota la foule de sentiments qui se bousculaient sur le visage de son fils. Il semblait partagé entre une profonde tendresse et un certain désespoir. Cela fit tiquer le neurochirurgien qui entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Naruto le devança pourtant.

" - Je suis juste... un peu stressé. Les concours approchent à grands pas tu sais, alors... je veux y arriver et ça me stresse."

Minato hocha doucement la tête et posa la main sur le crâne de son enfant. Il ébouriffa la touffe de cheveux blond et adressa un sourire rassurant à son fils.

" - J'ai confiance en toi Naruto. Si tu n'y arrive pas cette année ce sera l'année prochaine, mais tu y arriveras."

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, gêné que son père ait autant confiance en lui. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

" - Je vais réviser papa. Tu me monteras le repas ?

- Je demanderais à ta mère de le faire, je vais à l'hôpital, je vais être de garde cette nuit. Prends soin de toi." rappela-t-il en quittant la chambre de son fils.

Il referma silencieusement la porte. Naruto l'inquiétait par son manque d'assurance. Il avait toujours été tellement sûr de lui jusqu'à l'année dernière... Neji avait tenté de lui expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. Sasuke semblait avoir chamboulé son fils bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Mais à quel point exactement ?

* * *

Hm hm... Alors alors... qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Neji est-il aussi heureux avec Jûgo qu'il le dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi compte faire à Naruto ? Cela va-t-il compromettre la nouvelle relation de confiance qui s'installait entre Naru et Sasu ?

Review, s'il vous plaît ! (hm hm, oui... toujours en mal de review mais... on n'en a jamais assez n'est-ce pas ?)


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde et merci de venir lire la suite de ma fiction ! Les choses commencent à bouger un peu plus. Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos review d'ailleurs n_n

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

" - Encore toi ?

- Et oui, encore moi, navré Itachi."

Neji soutint le regard d'onyx qui le scrutait intensément. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas très heureux de le voir à leur porte. Le plus jeune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en baissant les yeux. Il ne supportait jamais vraiment d'avoir à affronter les prunelles sombres d'Itachi. Il avisa alors la veste que le plus âgé avait à la main et le sac qui pendait dans son dos.

" - Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Travailler. Je dois acheter un nouvel ordinateur pour Sasuke. Tu venais le voir ?

- Bien sur. Il est là ?

- Oui. Ne l'embête pas trop longtemps il travail."

Neji hocha simplement la tête en entrant dans la maison Uchiwa. Itachi le contourna pour sortir à son tour mais Neji saisit son bras afin de le retenir. L'aîné l'interrogea du regard sans pour autant paraître agacé du geste.

" - Tu... Tu n'as pas de problème avec ton... "travail" ?

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Ne fais pas comme si c'était incroyable. On s'entendait très bien avant et puis tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami. Si tu as des problèmes, ça lui retomberas forcément dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Écoute, soupira-t-il, tu n'as pas à te poser de questions sur mes activités. Tu ne..."

Itachi laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard fixé dans le cou du jeune homme. Neji ramena directement ses cheveux à l'avant, empêchant ainsi l'Uchiwa de le fixer à cet endroit. Ce dernier ne se contenta pourtant pas d'ignorer ce qu'il avait vu et referma la porte d'entrée qui était encore ouverte. Il saisit fermement Neji par l'épaule et poussa ses cheveux d'un geste vif. Itachi lâcha un soupire agacé à la vue d'un large hématome violacé qui tâchait la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Il radoucit sa prise sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Rien, lâche moi, protesta Neji en se dégageant de la poigne du plus âgé.

- Dis moi ce que c'est, s'énerva Itachi en agrippant sa deuxième épaule.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Maintenant oublie ça.

- Tu sais, la première fois que mon père a frappé Sasuke, mon frère nous a expliqué qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers."

Le ton d'Itachi prouva à Neji que ce dernier ne le croyait pas une seconde. Ils se soutinrent du regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Un discours silencieux sembla s'effectuer entre eux et finalement, les opales du plus jeunes s'inclinèrent les premières, honteuses et pleine de culpabilité. Itachi le lâcha, reprenant son sac et sa veste.

" - Je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler mais je n'aime pas les mensonges. Sur ce, j'ai autre chose à faire." lâcha Itachi avant de sortir de la maison.

Neji le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre, suivant des yeux l'homme qui enfilait sa veste avec empressement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand la silhouette sortie de son champ de vision.

_Itachi, si tu savais à quel point je déteste avoir à te mentir..._ lui répondit-il mentalement.

Il se passa la main sur le visage alors qu'il montait les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Il toqua à la porte de Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à l'inviter à entrer. La chambre était agréablement éclairée, chaleureuse. Neji songea que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il voyait cette pièce les volets ouverts. Sasuke les avait fermés après la mort de ses parents comme il s'était lui-même fermé.

" - Salut, assieds-toi. Je finis ça et je suis à toi." informa ce dernier.

Neji s'installa sur le lit de son ami, laissant distraitement son regard parcourir la pièce. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que tout était resté comme il y avait des années. Les murs étaient toujours nus le bureau en bois avait toujours ces marques de heurts que Sasuke et lui, enfants, avaient accidentellement créées... Il ne vit qu'un seul changement un petit album photo, ouvert sur le bureau, qui laissait entrevoir deux clichés. Sur un des deux, Neji se vit bras dessus bras dessous avec le jeune Uchiwa. Sur l'autre photo, il ne pu apercevoir de là où il était qu'un unique détail : une touffe de cheveux blonds.

" - Tu as une photo de Naruto sur ton bureau ? Devina-t-il, amusé.

- Heu... J'en ai une de toi aussi tu sais, répondit Sasuke avec une pointe de gêne.

- Certes mais moi je suis ton meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu pense... de Naruto maintenant ?"

Sasuke referma son livre de cours et posa son regard sur la photo du blondinet. Il prit la peine de réfléchir un petit instant à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

Cette photo, il l'avait prise alors que Naruto étudiait ses notes de la fac à côté de lui. Sasuke était censé faire des exercice de biologie pendant ce temps mais lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur l'étudiant, il n'avait pas pu s'en détourner. Le jeune homme avait l'air calme et sérieux, concentré. Son regard était baissé mais de là où il était, Sasuke pouvait tout de même voir les orbes azurées qu'il aimait tant croiser. Il avait passé quelques minutes à le détailler avant de le prendre discrètement en photo.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inspira avant de murmurer quelques mots de réponse, peu sûr de lui.

" - Je crois... qu'il a regagné ma confiance. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière mais malgré tout... il a su me montré qu'il avait changé et qu'il regrettait. Tu sais, il suffit que je l'appel pour qu'il accourt il s'investit énormément dans les cours qu'il me donne il fait très attention à moi et ça même s'il est quand même parfois un peu maladroit... expliqua-t-il en caressant la photo du regard. Hm oui, je crois qu'il a à nouveau toute ma confiance.

- Je suis sûr que cette fois il ne la trahira pas."

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un petit sourire et le jeune Hyûga fut ravi de voir que son ami n'avait plus autant de mal pour ça. Il avait souvent espéré revoir Sasuke sourire comme avant. Il souriait également beaucoup grâce à Naruto, Neji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. De plus, cette fois, il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment car il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à son ami : Naruto ne le trahirait pas. Il en était persuadé et grâce à cela il pouvait imaginer ces deux là vivre une belle histoire sans nuage car il était évident que Sasuke aimait toujours ce blond là. Il songea que c'était un peu utopique mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne se passe pas bien.

Ils sursautèrent presque lorsque le bruit strident de la sonnette brisa leur doux silence. Sasuke se leva et descendit rapidement pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il fut étonné de voir Naruto derrière celle-ci. Ce dernier paraissait nerveux et agité, son smartphone serré dans la main.

" - Salut Sasu, ça va ?"

La voix du blond était vacillante, un peu bloquée et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à sortir. Sasuke se demanda un moment s'il était malade mais hocha doucement la tête pour répondre à la question de son ami. Il se décala pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il était également un peu nerveux mais en même temps il se sentait heureux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander une sorte de rendez vous à Naruto ?

Il se tourna vers ce dernier qui enlevait ses chaussures, gardant la tête basse et les lèvres closes.

" - Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. Mais au final ça m'arrange, je voulais te demander si..."

Sasuke fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui se rouvrit brutalement sur la silhouette d'Itachi. Le cadet s'étonna de voir que son frère était déjà rentré alors qu'il n'était partit que depuis à peine cinq minutes mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. Itachi retira ses chaussures rapidement, accrochant au passage sa veste sur la patère et se tourna vers Naruto à qui il fit signe de le suivre. Le blond s'exécuta alors que l'aîné Uchiwa se dirigeait à l'étage. Il ne se tourna que pour lancer un regard inquiet et désolé à Sasuke qui, décidément, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

À l'étage, Itachi faisait entrer Naruto dans sa chambre. Il prit bien soin de fermer à clef derrière eux et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil au message qu'il lui avait envoyé peu de temps auparavant. "_Viens chez moi maintenant. N'oublie pas que tu as intérêt à faire ce que je veux ou ta vie est ruinée._" Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrée un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait passé des jours à se poser des questions sur ce qu'Itachi comptait lui faire faire et finalement il avait dû attendre une semaine avant de recevoir ce message. Il était venu aussi rapidement que possible et avait prié pour ne pas croiser Sasuke mais apparemment personnes n'avaient entendu ces prières. Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean ample et se tourna vers Itachi. Il était pourtant incapable de regarder son visage alors il se contenta d'observer ses gestes ses mains qui s'activaient lentement sur son propre téléphone portable alors qu'il s'appuyait négligemment contre le bureau de bois sombre.

Naruto sursauta quand il entendit la voix grave d'Itachi réciter un numéro de téléphone que le blond reconnu rapidement.

" - Le numéro de ton père oui. Si tu m'obéis, je ne serais pas obligé de l'utiliser." l'informa-t-il froidement en posant le portable bien en vue sur le bureau.

" - Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il de façon totalement désabusée.

- Déshabille toi et mets toi sur le ventre, sur mon lit."

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se pencha un peu vers le plus âgé, sûr d'avoir mal compris.

" - Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris, soupira froidement Itachi. Je veux que Sasuke comprenne bien qu'il ne peut pas s'attacher à toi, qu'il ne peut pas avoir confiance en toi. Le meilleur moyen de le dégoûter de toi une bonne fois pour toute, c'est qu'il sache que tu as couché avec son frère. Et surtout... toi, tu te retrouveras dans la même position que lui l'année dernière."

Sa voix s'était glacée en une seconde et Naruto sentit sa tête lui tourner de dégoût et d'effroi. Il allait se réveiller n'est-ce pas ?

" - Tu dis que tu as compris ce qu'il a vécu et que tu fais en sorte de tout réparer ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il a enduré à moins de te trouver à sa place et c'est exactement ce qui va arriver. Comme ça je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

- T'es... c'est écœurant... comment tu peux vouloir faire ça avec un type que tu déteste en plus ?"

Il aurait voulu crier mais sa voix restait basse, presque éteinte tellement il lui était difficile de respirer correctement.

" - Tu crois qu'en prison cela fait la moindre différence ? On se serre du sexe pour apprendre à quelqu'un où il doit se tenir. On se serre du sexe pour évacuer cette colère qui nous ronge parce que si on venait à frapper quelqu'un, on en ressortirait avec des mois d'incarcération supplémentaires..."

Itachi parlait à voix basse, sans s'énerver, sans monter le ton et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas. Le plus âgé s'avança vers lui, au fil de ses paroles ses mots se tintaient de venin, de dédain, de haine. Naruto se demanda s'il s'agissait uniquement de haine à son égard ou également pour tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser en prison. Quelque part, même terrorisé par cette homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

" - À notre arrivé, quand on est encore jeune et qu'on se fait violer dans les douches, on se dit qu'on ne fera jamais cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que la douleur qu'on éprouve est si insoutenable et l'humiliation qui nous brûle l'esprit est si abominable, on se dit qu'on ne souhaite pas cela même à notre pire ennemis, cracha Itachi en saisissant Naruto par le col. Mais au final, on se retrouve un jour derrière, à se dire qu'il vaut mieux devenir un monstre pour fuir ces atrocités. Et là, on remarque que cela nous donne le pouvoir sur les autres."

Il força le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le lit et le toisa de son regard dominateur et méprisant.

" - Naruto, tu as touché ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour moi et pour cela tu vas en payer le prix. Je te ne te le répéterais qu'une fois : déshabille-toi et allonge toi sur le ventre."

Il n'attendit pas de voir si ce dernier lui obéissait et alla fermer les volets de sa chambre, ne laissant qu'un infime faisceau de lumière entrer. Derrière lui, Naruto, totalement horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne savait plus quoi faire. Il songea un instant à courir hors de cette chambre, hors de cette maison et oublier à jamais le nom même des Uchiwa mais il laissa rapidement tomber cette idée. Itachi n'attendrait pas pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il se retrouverait alors sans parents et sans avenir.

De plus, une des paroles d'Itachi raisonnait douloureusement dans son esprit : "_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il a enduré à moins de te trouver à sa place et c'est exactement ce qui va arriver._" Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Itachi avait sûrement raison. Il ne l'avait pas violé mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir profité de lui comme un goujat et cela revenait pratiquement au même pour lui. Il baissa les yeux et ses doigts accrochèrent le tissu de son t-shirt qu'il tritura nerveusement avant de le retirer. Il le laissa tomber au sol et serra la mâchoire. Il s'en voulait toujours tellement de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Sasuke que rien de ne le rachèterais jamais certes mais... il voyait là un moyen de s'amender en partie de ce poids qui était devenu trop lourd. Il ferma les yeux en déboutonnant son pantalon. Le regard vitreux de Sasuke agonisant, couvert de sang à cause de lui se rappela à sa mémoire et il laissa glisser le jean au sol.

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux et, derrière les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il discerna les contours du lit sur lequel il prit place. Il croisa les bras devant son visage et y posa le front, tentant de respirer normalement malgré l'appréhension qui lui coupait le souffle. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, signe qu'Itachi y était monté. Bien vite, il sentit le corps habillé du plus âgé se pencher sur lui, le recouvrant entièrement, reflet de la domination absolue qu'il exerçait sur lui. Naruto serra le drap entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, espérant que tout cela serait vite finit. Il sentit les ongles d'Itachi érafler le bas de son dos et se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il s'obligea à repasser le film de ses plus horribles souvenirs. Il était là parce qu'il le méritait, parce que ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke était impardonnable. Peut-être qu'en faisant cela aujourd'hui, Itachi était celui qui lui offrirait sa rédemption...

Derrière Naruto, l'aîné Uchiwa tentait de respirer normalement. Il était tout à fait conscient que ce qu'il faisait était atroce pour ce garçon mais la faute commise était pour lui bien plus grave. Il se pencha sur lui et cru presque sentir l'odeur de la peur émaner de la peau du jeune homme. Il se redressa alors pour retirer ses propres vêtements qui l'encombraient. Itachi avait fait exprès de fermer les volets pour ne pas voir Naruto. Dans l'obscurité, les ombres donnaient à ce garçon l'apparence d'un autre. Ses cheveux n'était plus ni blond, ni roux sa peau n'était plus lisse ni couverte de cicatrice. Seules les formes restaient et Itachi se pencha pour déposer un baiser entre les omoplates de ce corps à qui il souffla un "Yahiko" presque suppliant.

La peau qu'il avait sous les doigts frissonna et Itachi s'imagina que ce n'était pas un frisson de frayeur. Il plissa les yeux et imagina sous lui son ancien amant qui attendait ses attentions avec délice. Il déposa plusieurs baiser dans la nuque du garçon, appréciant de sentir ses cheveux courts et épais frôler son front. Du bout des doigts, il redécouvrit la ligne des abdominaux de son amant, se plaisant à presser son pouce contre les mamelons de ce dernier. Un sanglot étouffé retentit, mais à ses oreilles, il se mua en gémissement d'encouragement. Itachi appuya son bassin contre les fesses musclées, offertes à lui, récoltant un nouveau gémissement. Il caressa la peau des épaules du bout des doigts avant de glisser sa paume contre le dos, jusqu'au creux des reins. Il chercha à sentir les cicatrices de Yahiko sous ses doigts mais ne découvrit qu'une peau incroyablement lisse et sans aucun relief si ce n'était celui de ses os.

Itachi serra la mâchoire en se rappelant brièvement, douloureusement, que ce corps sous le sien n'était pas Yahiko et que ces gémissements n'étaient que des plaintes étouffées. Il arqua ses doigts, passant d'une douce caresse du bout des doigts à des égratignures qui laissèrent de petits bouts de peau sous ses ongles. De dépit, il enfonça violemment ses doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui laissa un bref cri franchir ses lèvres. Itachi cru le voir se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire plus de bruit. Cela lui serra le cœur et il tourna la tête pour ne pas renoncer.

Il esquissa quelques mouvements de ciseaux de ses doigts avant de les retirer sans s'encombrer à le préparer d'avantage. Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu attraper comme maladie en prison et violer ce garçon là, oui, mais risquer de le tuer indirectement était tout de même hors de question. Il enfila la gaine de latex, grommelant en réalisant qu'il n'était absolument pas en état de le prendre. Son sexe était mou et il ne pourrait même pas entrer en lui.

Itachi releva les yeux vers Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, trahissant seulement son angoisse et sa frayeur par de constant tremblements. Il vit une perle rouge sur son poignet qui s'était apparemment échapper d'une morsure à sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait dû se mordre trop fort.

Itachi baissa les yeux sur le préservatif qu'il retira et jeta négligemment dans sa poubelle. Il lâcha un soupire de frustration et de colère. Il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule et malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait contre ce garçon, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il prit la couverture qu'il avait abaissée au pied du lit et la ramena sur le corps du jeune homme qui leva des yeux surpris sur lui. Itachi détourna le regard et se contenta de fixer ses mains, jointes sur ses cuisses.

Il resta assis au pied du lit un long moment. Dans son dos, il entendait Naruto reprendre une respiration normale et cesser de trembler petit à petit. Pourtant, Itachi se sentait coupable. Qui croyait-il faire souffrir en violant ce garçon ? Il était certes en colère contre lui mais pas assez pour justifier ça. Non, sa rancœur lui venait de ces atrocités qu'il avait vues et vécues en prison et dont il ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Il avait sous-entendu à Naruto qu'il avait violé d'autres prisonniers mais jamais il n'en aurait été capable. Il était manipulateur, certes. Dealer, certes. Mais il n'était ni un assassin, ni un violeur.

" - Naruto" souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il attendit d'entendre un froissement de tissu dans son dos qui lui indiqua que ce-dernier s'était tourné vers lui pour reprendre.

" - Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu... hésita Naruto d'une voix cassée. Tu me laisse ?

- Hm. Tu as dû avoir assez peur pour que ça t'enlève toute envie de faire du mal à mon petit frère.

- Itachi... Je... Je m'en veux pour ce que je lui ai fait tu sais. C'est... vraiment la pire chose qui me soit arrivée et... ça me hante, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Tu as raison en disant que je ne mérite pas d'avoir sa confiance ou... ou son amitié, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Mais je l'aime tu sais ? Et la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est... le protéger de mon mieux et... l'aider en faisant mon maximum..."

Itachi tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui sanglotait sans honte dans son lit. Il découvrait une part de ce garçon qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. Alors il s'en voulait tant que ça ?

Naruto avait les doigts crispés si fort contre ses bras que ses ongles l'écorchèrent. Itachi posa délicatement la main dessus, le forçant à cesser de se faire du mal ainsi. Au final, Naruto et lui avait le même but : rendre Sasuke heureux et Itachi réalisa qu'il ne protégerait pas son frère en le forçant à perdre confiance en un garçon comme ça. La peine de Naruto forçait en lui une pleine loyauté à Sasuke. Il força le garçon à se calmer et lui tendit son caleçon.

Naruto ne pris qu'une seconde pour l'enfiler. Il avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'adrénaline et sa tête lui tournait. Il aurait aimé avoir de l'aspirine... Il baissa les yeux vers la table de nuit et, dans le tiroir entrouvert, entre un paquet de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant, il vit plusieurs cachets éparpillés. Il tendit la main pour en prendre un et voir de quoi il s'agissait mais Itachi l'attrapa par le poignet et reposa sa main sur le matelas.

" - Ce ne sont pas des médicaments alors à ta place je n'y toucherais pas, avertit-il.

- Pas des médicaments ? C'est quoi alors ?"

Itachi serra les poings mais répondit pourtant honnêtement.

" - De l'extasy, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

- PARDON ?! S'écria Naruto en se redressant d'un bond. De la quoi ?!

- Ne cris pas ! S'énerva Itachi en soupirant. C'est de l'extasy, de la MDMA, de l'amphétamine. De la drogue quoi.

- Pou...pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? C'est complètement con ! Si c'était de la drogue tu ne me le dirais pas !

- Si justement. Écoute, ce que je viens de faire... j'ai réussi à m'arrêter avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable mais je pourrais un jour avoir à nouveau envie de te détruire. Ce serait... une vengeance irrationnelle et démesurée alors je ne peux pas tolérer de me laisser à nouveau emporter comme ça. Donc... je te donne cette information. Comme ça, si je te menace à nouveau à propos de ton père ou de tes études, tu pourras me dénoncer à la police."

Naruto pris un moment pour peser les paroles d'Itachi. Ce type l'effrayait mais d'un autre côté il lui faisait pitié. Après tout, il avait passé plusieurs années en prison à la place de son frère et avait dû vivre des choses terribles là-bas. Malgré ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire, il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout. Naruto, qui se dit qu'il était parfois définitivement trop bon, leva la main et la posa, hésitant tout de même, sur l'épaule de l'aîné Uchiwa qui se tourna vivement vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Naruto esquissa un sourire fébrile.

" - T'as intérêt à être gentil avec moi alors à partir de maintenant" lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué mais qui était malgré tout teinté d'anxiété.

Itachi fût tout d'abord trop étonné pour répondre mais finit par hocher doucement la tête.

o*o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke avait regagné sa chambre, adjacente à celle d'Itachi, dès que ce dernier s'était éclipsé avec Naruto. Il avait informé Neji de ce qu'il venait de voir sans vraiment comprendre depuis quand Naruto et son frère se fréquentaient sans lui. Neji et lui avait tenté de trouver quelques hypothèses mais elles étaient toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs tenta de distraire son ami en lui parlant d'un groupe qu'ils aimaient tout les deux mais n'avait pu effacer l'anxiété de Sasuke.

Finalement, s'ils se demandaient toujours ce qu'Itachi et Naruto faisait, ils crurent le comprendre quand quelques gémissements plaintifs leur vinrent, suivit d'un cri. Depuis, Neji tentait de ramener Sasuke à lui, gardant la main serrée sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier. Sasuke gardait le regard rivé sur la cloison qui se dressait entre sa chambre et celle de son frère, totalement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des centaines d'explications différentes et il tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

" - Itachi et Naruto... couchent ensemble ?" Lâcha-t-il en espérant que Neji le contredirais.

Ce dernier ne put toutefois rien affirmer et son cœur se serra quand il réalisa à quel point cela faisait mal à Sasuke. Il le tira alors hors de la chambre.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu reste ici à entendre je ne sais quoi. Ça te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose." argumenta-t-il en lui tendant sa veste une fois en bas.

Il enfila rapidement la sienne, tâtant sa poche pour attraper ses clefs de voiture et fit sortir Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était encore sous le choc. Il réalisait doucement que celui avec qui il avait pensé pouvoir renouer une relation se mettait à coucher avec son frère. Pourtant ils ne s'aimaient pas spécialement, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine !

Neji le fit entrer dans sa voiture et se plaça derrière le volant, sans toutefois démarrer. Il jeta auparavant un coup d'œil à son portable puis à Sasuke.

" - Sasu, on va aller chez Jûgo d'accord ? Chez moi Hinata a invité plein d'amie dont Sakura."

Sasuke frissonna à ce nom et hocha lentement la tête. Neji démarra alors le moteur et se mis en route, prenant garde à ne pas conduire trop nerveusement.

À côté de lui, totalement perdu par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Sasuke se retenait de hurler de colère. Il avait à nouveau fait confiance à Naruto, il avait presque osé songer qu'il pourrait l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Mais ce démon aux visage d'ange venait une fois encore de briser tout ses espoirs.

Neji jeta plusieurs fois des regards inquiets à Sasuke. Il tentait de rester concentré sur la route mais il était trop préoccupé pour ignorer la détresse de son ami. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble qu'il connaissait bien mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sortirent de la voiture. Neji serra la main glacée de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Et dire qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, il se disait que Naruto et lui pourraient enfin s'aimer sans problème.

* * *

Et voilàààà... Hm... alors alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et bien évidemment, d'Itachi particulièrement ? Pensez vous que Neji soit réellement tombé dans les escaliers ? Naruto dénoncera-t-il Itachi à la police ?

Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou coucou ! Bon, un nouveau chapitre en ligne, ça y est... Il sera... un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les autres mais je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke suivait sagement Neji à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un couple hurler des atrocités mais avait fait mine de ne rien entendre. Les murs étaient fissurés de parts et d'autres, révélant parfois quelques câbles colorés. La peinture autrefois blanche s'écaillait sur chaque mur. Sasuke grimaça quand il cru voir une souris passer.

" - Comment fait-il pour vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Souffla-t-il.

- Il n'a juste pas l'argent pour louer mieux pour l'instant."

Le cadet Uchiwa se sentit un peu coupable avec sa belle maison et son héritage qui lui garantissait une vie plus que confortable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une porte en bois fissurée sur laquelle Neji donna quelques coups. Sasuke, qui guettait ses réactions, aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu hésiter. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que l'immense silhouette de Jûgo ne se dévoile derrière la porte. Il les invita à entrer d'un geste, visiblement surpris de voir Sasuke. Neji se tourna vers son petit-ami et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en lui soufflant quelques mots.

" - On ne pouvait pas aller chez moi et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste chez lui, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'invite chez toi ?

- Absolument pas non." répondit Jûgo sans chercher plus d'explications.

Le studio n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table et deux chaises pour tout mobilier. Seulement, lorsque Sasuke s'assit sur une de ces chaises, celle-ci se déroba. Il bascula en arrière, mais Jûgo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. L'Uchiwa regarda la chaise au sol comme s'il voulait la massacrer. Le grand roux la ramassa calmement et la poussa contre la table.

" - Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir sur le lit, les deux chaises sont cassées en fait, expliqua-t-il un peu distraitement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de poser mes fesses à un endroit où vous avez pu faire des trucs. Je préfère encore m'asseoir par terre."

Derrière Jûgo, qui sembla gêné tout à coup, il vit Neji rire silencieusement. Son ami passa la main dans ses cheveux, les lissant du bout des doigts en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

" - Je ne te le conseil pas non plus dans ce cas.

- Alors... je m'assois où ?" soupira-t-il.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard et Neji se retint de rire à nouveau en lui recommandant de rester debout. Sasuke, dépité et fatigué nerveusement, s'approcha du lit et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de prendre place dans le coin qui lui paraissait le moins suspect. Jûgo se râcla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et leur tourna le dos pour préparer du thé.

" - Ça va Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

- Hum... ça va plutôt... bien, oui, répondit le concerné en pesant ses mots.

- Tu as pu retrouver ta maison.

- Et mon frère.

- Itachi c'est ça ? Neji m'en parle souvent." confia-t-il sans réfléchir.

Sasuke adressa un regard suprris à son ami qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

" - Et je peux savoir ce qu'il te dit à propos de mon frère ?

- En fait il râle beaucoup à son sujet, expliqua le rouquin d'un ton égale, mais c'est toujours pour des choses dérisoires donc je pense qu'en réalité il l'apprécie mais que quelque chose les a éloigné et qu'il le regrette. En fait, je suis un peu jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, crois-moi, répliqua Sasuke amèrement sans ce soucier de Neji qui les regardait chacun leur tour, totalement ébahi de voir à quel point ils pouvaient l'ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Itachi est entrain de coucher avec mon... un... ami, grommela-t-il. Il n'ira pas toucher Neji s'il s'en fait un autre."

Jûgo se tourna vers lui, apparemment surpris. Il dévisagea un instant Sasuke, ce jeune homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier pendant presque une année et avec qui il avait lié une certaine amitié.

" - Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux, nota-t-il.

- Il s'agissait de Naruto, souffla Neji pour toute explication, un peu las d'être mis de côté. Je t'en avais parlé je crois, mon ami qui est à la faculté de médecine.

- Oh oui, tu m'en avais beaucoup parlé."

Jûgo sembla se perdre dans ses pensées en sortant deux tasses et un verre de son placard pour y verser le thé. Il tendit les tasses à ses deux invités et son regard se raccrocha au visage tourmenté du jeune Uchiwa. Sasuke semblait être simplement triste et malgré le pincement au cœur que Jûgo ressentit en constatant cela, il fut soulagé de ne plus voir cette étincelle de folie dans son regard qui l'avait interpellée lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Il était sereinement triste.

Jûgo s'installa sur le lit à côté de Neji et le prit très délicatement par la taille. Son petit-ami lui adressa un petit sourire en posant un baiser sur sa joue. En relevant les yeux vers Sasuke, ils constatèrent que ce dernier les fixait avec attention.

" - C'est écœurant ce que vous êtes... mignons" lâcha-t-il en un soupire.

Les deux amoureux s'autorisèrent un petit rire et Jûgo ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser délicatement son Neji. Ce dernier mis pourtant rapidement fin au baiser, un peu gêné de se montrer aussi tendre devant Sasuke qui, lui, venait à nouveau de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible avec le garçon qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer depuis plus d'un an.

Sasuke, lui, ne prêta pas attention à eux plus longtemps, se contentant de siroter son thé à petite gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui brûlait la langue mais il n'y prêtait presque pas attention. Il avait beau les trouver mignons, il restait persuadé que leur couple n'avait pas d'avenir. Il connaissait Neji et sa dévotion spontanée envers autrui qui l'avait sûrement poussée dans les bras du rouquin mais avait eu un an pour apprendre à connaître Jûgo. Neji n'avait pas tord en disant que c'était un garçon adorable et il ne pouvait pas le contester en voyant à quel point il semblait faire attention à son aimé, le prenant tendrement contre lui, le couvant d'un regard doux et amoureux, seulement la maladie était là et le Jûgo bis était, lui, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il provoquait comme catastrophes autour de lui. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu en pleine crise, il avait pris soin de s'éclipser à chaque fois que le moindre signe d'énervement faisait surface chez le roux, mais il avait pu l'entendre. Il avait vu les dégâts matériel qui suivaient ses crises, les regards apeuré des infirmières pourtant formées à faire face à ces cas.

Il aimait trop son meilleur ami pour pouvoir fermer les yeux là dessus. C'est pourquoi il tourna tout de même discrètement le regard vers le couple, scrutant les moindres gestes que chacun avait l'un envers l'autre. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur quand il les vit aussi proches mais bien vite il trouva des raisons de douter de cette façade si parfaite.

Quand Jûgo remonta la main dans le dos de son amant, Sasuke pu voir Neji se raidir une seconde. Il le vit également se crisper lorsque, quand Neji finit son thé, le rouquin lui prit la tasse des mains un peu trop brusquement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et tira rapidement les conclusions qui s'imposaient : Neji, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, avait peur de Jûgo.

" - Bon, je devrais appeler Itachi, histoire de savoir s'il en a finit avec Naruto, lança-t-il amèrement.

- Désolé Sasuke, murmura son meilleur ami en s'éloignant un peu de Jûgo.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute mais quand tu es venu j'étais entrain de travailler et j'aurais aimé continuer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant les examens moi" argumenta-t-il, sachant que Neji ne le contredirait pas sur ce point.

Il sortit son portable, cherchant le nom d'Itachi dans son répertoire. Il hésita à appuyer sur le symbole d'appel, doutant que son frère en aurait vraiment finit, mais quoi qu'il choisisse il serait dans une situation qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. D'un côté entendre son frère et celui qu'il aimait, de l'autre voir son meilleur ami dans les bras du garçon qui le terrorisait.

Il se résolu donc à presser cette touche et porta son téléphone à l'oreille, fermant les yeux en écoutant la tonalité résonner. Il fut presque heureux d'entendre finalement la voix d'Itachi lui répondre un petit "oui ?" éraillé.

" - C'est Sasuke. Tu as finit ? Je peux rentrer ? Grommela-t-il.

- Finit ? Oh. Si tu veux savoir Naruto est déjà partit oui. D'ailleurs si tu rentre maintenant je ne serais pas là, je vais travailler.

- On se croisera ce soir alors peut-être." soupira-t-il sans attendre de réponse avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta un œil à Neji qui attendait patiemment de savoir ce qu'il en était. Sasuke lui répondit muettement en se levant pour renfiler sa veste et ses chaussures.

" - Je vais te ramener attends, proposa Neji.

- Pas la peine, je vais marcher. Ma migraine s'atténuera peut-être comme ça."

Il fit un rapide signe d'au revoir à Jûgo qui le regardait tristement s'en aller et tourna les talons. Neji le retint pourtant.

" - Je te raccompagne au moins jusqu'en bas pour t'expliquer quel chemin prendre." expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour toute réponse et entreprit de traverser à nouveau ces couloirs délabrés. Il pu à nouveau entendre ce couple qui n'avait apparemment pas cessé de hurler. Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlèrent d'ailleurs pas vraiment, ni en regagnant l'escalier, ni en le descendant. Pourtant, lorsque l'Uchiwa remarqua le large bleu que son ami avait dans le cou, il le fit s'arrêter.

" - C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?! S'emporta-t-il.

- Qu... Sasuke calme toi bon sang !

- Tu ne me réponds pas !"

Sasuke secoua son ami par l'épaule pour le faire réagir et obtenir une réponse mais ce dernier se contenta de le repousser un peu brusquement avant de rougir violemment. L'orphelin croisa les bras, attendant que Neji ne lui fournisse une explication.

" - Écoute Sasuke, commença ce dernier prudemment. Je sais à quoi tu pense et non, ce n'est pas Jûgo qui m'a frappé.

- Alors pourquoi tu le cache ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'explique pas ce que c'est ?

- Parce que c'est gênant ! On... On a loupé notre position... avoua honteusement Neji en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Pardon ? Répondit Sasuke, ahuri.

- Il était assis sur une de ses chaises qui se cassent la figure une fois sur deux mais je n'y ai pas pensé et comme c'était un peu chaud j'ai voulu me mettre à cheval sur lui et... et puis on est tombé. Mon bleu est dû au dossier de cette chaise sur laquelle je me suis vautré."

Sasuke mis un moment pour assimiler ce que son ami lui disait puis il se représenta machinalement la scène. Il commença par pouffer avant d'éclater de rire, une main sur son ventre que le fou-rire rendait douloureux. Neji, estomaqué, regarda son meilleur ami qui se fichait visiblement de sa figure. Il n'avait pas vu Sasuke rire ainsi depuis de nombreuses années et se demanda alors s'il devait se sentir honteux ou heureux. La gêne repris finalement le dessus et il se racla la gorge en boudant l'Uchiwa.

" - Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule comme ça ?

- Oooh que non ! Garantie Sasuke entre deux éclats de rire qu'il tentait pourtant de calmer. C'est hilarant je te jure... ! T'imaginer toi avec lui ça ne l'est pas du tout hein, mais par contre le reste c'est juste..."

Il ne pu finir, repartant dans une nouvelle crise de fou-rire. Neji lui tapa nerveusement l'épaule pour le forcer à reprendre son sérieux même si, au final, il n'était qu'à demi fâché.

" - Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Je... je sais, je sais, désolé... Hum... Bon... je vais rentrer moi hein... Faites pas de bêtises sur les chaises..." lâcha-t-il en respirant aussi profondément que possible, le fou-rire commençant tout juste à l'abandonner.

Neji lui expliqua rapidement l'itinéraire qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer jusque chez lui et Sasuke le salua en s'emmitouflant dans sa veste. Son ami lui rendit son salut en pénétrant à nouveau dans le vieil immeuble.

Alors que Sasuke s'éloignait de la bâtisse, il cru entendre les beuglements d'un nouveau couple qui se disputait violemment.

Le chemin jusque chez lui fut un véritable enfer. Une fois remis de l'amusement et des fous-rires que Neji lui avait offerts, il sentit la migraine refaire surface. Son crâne semblait pris dans un étaux qu'un esprit machiavélique devait s'amuser à resserrer un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'air frais était alors la seule chose qui calmait un tant soit peu la douleur mais Sasuke ne fit que penser à ces médicaments qui l'attendaient sagement chez lui.

Il mis un bon quart d'heure pour arriver dans son quartier de bourgeois et pris cinq minutes entières pour regagner sa maison, s'arrêtant souvent à cause du vertige qui le saisissait constamment. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir insérer les clefs dans la serrure et ne pris pas la peine de refermer le verrou derrière lui. Il retira sa veste qu'il laissa choir au sol et entrepris machinalement de délacer ses chaussures mais quand il baissa la tête, la migraine se rappela cruellement à lui. Il laissa tomber l'idée d'enlever ses bottes et gagna rapidement la cuisine. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir et fouilla parmi ses médicaments, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun cachet contre la douleur ici. Il visualisa mentalement les quelques endroits où pourraient se trouver des réserves et se rua vers la salle de bain. À chaque marche qu'il monta, sa tête semblait être frappée par un marteau chauffé à blanc. Il gémissait presque de douleur en ouvrant le placard à pharmacie de la salle de bain qui, malheureusement, ne contenait pas plus de médicament que le tiroir de la cuisine.

Il referma rageusement la porte du meuble et le regretta directement quand le bruit entraîna une violente réponse de la part de sa migraine. Il se pris la tête dans les mains et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Itachi avait, adolescent, la mauvaise habitude de conserver différents médicaments près de son lit afin d'en attraper rapidement si besoin était. Sasuke pria pour qu'il ait gardé cette manie et fouilla dans la commode qui se trouvait face au lit. Il n'y trouva que des vêtements et quelques cahiers. Il tourna alors les yeux vers le sommier en bois sous lequel quelques boîtes attirèrent son attention. Il en tira deux d'un d'un coup et retira le couvercle de la première. Dedans, il trouva son bonheur : plusieurs boîtes de médicaments étaient entassées. Il les tria rapidement et saisit rapidement le cachet qui l'intéressait, ne prenant pas la peine d'aller chercher de l'eau pour avaler, se contentant de sa salive.

Le cachet racla sa gorge mais finit par passer. Sasuke s'assit au sol, appuyant son dos contre le matelas, la tête en arrière. Sa migraine mettrait un moment à s'atténuer mais déjà le fait de ne plus courir après ses médicaments l'apaisait. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Balayant la chambre du regard, il le posa finalement sur la boîte qui était restée close. Pris d'un soudain pic de curiosité, il en souleva le couvercle en carton. Il le laissa rapidement tomber, se redressant subitement à la vues de plusieurs liasses de billets. Chacune était reliée par un élastique et Sasuke s'empara de deux petits paquets. Les coupures étaient de vingts euros, dix euros, cinq euro, mais il y avait des centaines de billets attachés les uns aux autres.

Sasuke retint sa respiration en replaçant activement l'argent dans la boîte, reposa négligemment le couvercle dessus et fit glisser l'ensemble sous le lit, conscient d'avoir mis la main sur quelque chose que son frère aurait préféré garder secret. L'inquiétude de la provenance de cet argent fut pourtant plus forte que le reste et il fouilla dans les cinq autres boîtes disposées sous le lit. Dans les deux premières, il ne vit que des paquets de cigarettes et des préservatifs, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la troisième, il tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche. Il se redressa d'un bond, regardant tout autour de lui comme si quelque chose dans cette chambre allait l'aider à savoir quoi faire.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la boîte pour la faire glisser sous le lit le plus loin possible et sortit de la chambre en courant, attrapant le portable qui gisait au fond de la poche de son jean au passage. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers mais un vertige le prit et il se pencha un peu trop en avant. Déséquilibré, il tenta de s'accrocher à la rambarde mais la soudaine frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir avait rendue sa main moite et il ne parvint pas à s'agripper. Il reprit son équilibre du mieux qu'il pu, tombant assis sur la marche derrière lui. Ses mains toujours tremblantes, il entreprit de se relever mais marcha sur les lacets qu'il avait à moitié défait et dégringola sur la dizaine de marches qu'il lui restait.

Il atterrit, le souffle coupé, au pied des escaliers. Il remua les mains, frôlant son portable à côté de ses doigts. Il se redressa sur son coude, s'inspectant rapidement du regard. Il ne constata aucune blessure mais lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser en se mettant sur ses pieds, une douleur atrocement aiguë se fit ressentir dans sa cheville. Il prit une seconde pour souffler et posa les yeux sur son pied, relevant un peu son jean. Sa peau était rouge et enflée. Sasuke soupira, difficilement et douloureusement. Du bout des doigts, il saisit son portable et appela rapidement Neji, écartant directement Itachi au vue de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il entendit la tonalité résonner à son oreille mais bientôt, une voix électronique lui annonça qu'il était sur la messagerie de son ami. Il grommela en raccrochant et se redressa du mieux qu'il pu pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Sa cheville était douloureuse mais c'était supportable lorsqu'il ne s'y appuyait pas ou ne la bougeait pas, aussi, il prit à nouveau quelques secondes pour souffler.

Il parcouru ensuite à nouveau la liste de ses contacts et se rendit rapidement à l'évidence : il ne connaissait pratiquement personne, et le seul qui aurait une chance de décrocher était Naruto. Il pesa le pour et le contre un moment, hésitant plus d'une fois à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Peut-être qu'au final la douleur allait passer et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide ? Mais il se fit rapidement une raison quand un élan de souffrance parcouru à nouveau son membre, tout ça parce qu'il avait retirer sa chaussure.

Il appela donc Naruto, priant pour que cet imbécile réponde. Il soupira de soulagement quand une voix étonnée et cassée lui répondit de façon hésitante.

" - Naruto, c'est Sasuke... Je viens de tomber dans mes escaliers et je ne peux pas bouger ma cheville, expliqua-t-il rapidement d'un ton dur. J'ai appelé Neji mais il ne répond pas et je ne veux pas appeler les urgences pour ça.

- Quoi ? Attends deux secondes !"

Il entendit que Naruto éloignait son portable de sa bouche mais comprit bien les mots qu'il lança à la personne qui devait se trouver avec lui "Papa, j'ai un ami qui vient de se péter la cheville, faut qu'on aille là-bas". Sasuke soupira devant le langage du blond mais fut soulagé lorsque la voix qui devait-être celle de Minato lui demanda l'adresse.

" - Sasu ? On est déjà en voiture et pas très loin en plus donc on sera là dans peu de temps, ça ira ?

- Pas le choix de toute façon, grogna-t-il.

- Heu ouais mais heu... enfin on arrive. Ta porte d'entrée est ouverte ou... ?

- Ce n'est pas fermé à clef... Je t'attends." souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et lâcha un long soupire. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne se l'était plus permis depuis longtemps mais les larmes brouillaient déjà sa vue sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il accumulait les déceptions et les inquiétudes. Il était horriblement soucieux pour Neji ; il entendait encore à son oreille les mots si gentils que Naruto pouvait lui chuchoter qui se muaient, se transformaient, se modelaient, pour devenir les gémissements et petits cris qu'il avait lâché avec son frère. Et maintenant que Sasuke tombait sur la drogue de son frère, il se blessait la cheville en prime !

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et le jeune adulte passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour calmer la douleur de sa migraine qui refaisait surface avec ses pleurs. Lui qui s'évertuait à retenir ses sanglots ne pu les bloquer plus longtemps et se laissa aller comme un enfant. Il enfoui son visage dans ses bras et laissa les larmes couler, la respiration hachée. Il pleura ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit de moteur ne lui parvienne. Il essuya son visage avec sa manche, nerveux et tremblant, comme s'il avait été entrain de masquer les preuves d'un crime odieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Naruto qui ne prit pas la peine de la fermer avant de presque se jeter sur lui. Il l'inspecta rapidement du regard et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

" - Ça va aller Sasu, t'inqui...

- Tais toi. Je t'ai appelé parce que je n'avais pas le choix mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'adresser la parole" cracha-t-il d'une voix qui vacillait pourtant.

Naruto sembla un instant choqué de ces paroles mais son visage ne tarda pas à se refermer. Sasuke aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air triste mais cela ne faisait aucune importance pour lui. Il laissa le blond remonter son jean sur sa jambe pour inspecter la cheville et l'entendit soupirer.

" - Mon père gare la voiture mais il va venir voir. Cela dit je crois pas que ce soit cassé." murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas si Sasuke l'autorisait à lui parler pour sa blessure ou non.

Minato ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et arriva à son tour dans l'entrée. Sasuke écarquilla un peu les yeux à la vue de cet homme. Neji avait raison, il était vraiment très... très beau. Il fut gêné de cette pensée et tourna la tête vers les mains de Naruto qui palpaient un peu sa peau enflée. Le neurochirurgien s'accroupit face au brun et lui adressa un sourire ravissant auquel Sasuke ne pu que répondre, un peu hésitant.

" - C'est toi Sasuke alors ? Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer comme ça ! Lança-t-il d'un ton doux et détaché qui détendit rapidement le jeune homme. Tu es tombé dans les escaliers c'est ça ?"

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête et regarda les doigts de Minato qui manipulèrent un peu sa cheville. Il fit un rapide examen, posant quelques questions de temps en temps. Il ne mit en tout que deux minutes pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était fait une bonne entorse.

" - Il va te falloir une attelle et des béquilles. Tu vis seul ?

- Non, avec mon... mon frère aîné" murmura-t-il en priant pour que sa voix ne déraille pas.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, il soupira, persuadé que sa voix tremblait malgré tout. Naruto sembla le remarquer car il entrouvrit la bouche, dévisageant Sasuke d'un air inquiet.

" - Il n'est pas là ? Continua de questionner Minato.

- Non, il est... à son travail... Je ne sais pas quand il rentrera en fait, je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas alors, on va t'emmener chez nous si tu veux bien. Avec une blessure comme ça dans une si grande maison tu vas avoir du mal à te débrouiller tout seul."

En temps normal, Sasuke aurait refusé directement mais... il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans cette maison où son frère avait entassé de la drogue. Pas plus qu'il n'était rassuré en pensant que son frère pourrait rentrer et remarquer le malaise de Sasuke. Il mis alors sa colère pour Naruto de côté et secoua doucement la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Le jeune étudiant en médecine se mis à côté de lui et l'aida à se relever, passant le bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. Sasuke ne pu réprimer un frisson et Naruto enleva son habituelle veste orange pour la lui mettre sur les épaules sans attendre.

Il aida le brun à clopiner jusqu'à la voiture de son père, prenant cette fois soin de refermer la porte à clef derrière eux, et installa celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son ami sur la banquette arrière. Sasuke ne pu se retenir et resserra les pans du pull orange autour de lui, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Il s'attacha pensivement et jeta à peine un regard aux deux blonds quand Minato démarra.

Pendant le trajet, Sasuke voulu observer le paysage mais il ne distinguait quasiment rien dans la nuit. Naruto, contrairement à ses habitudes, restait silencieux, le regard fixé à un point imaginaire au loin et Minato conduisait en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à son fils. Ils étaient tout les trois à leur façon plongés dans leurs pensées et le chemin ne leur en parut que plus long. Ils mirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour arriver chez les Namikaze-Uzumaki et Sasuke fut étonné de la maison qu'il découvrit. Sachant que Minato était neurochirurgien, il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto vive dans une bâtisse au moins aussi grande que la demeure Uchiwa mais il n'en était rien. La maison en brique était plutôt petite mais semblait accueillante, loin de cette froideur que dégageaient toutes celles du quartier dans lequel Sasuke vivait.

Naruto vint lui ouvrir la portière et le brun ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il était simplement en t-shirt dans ce froid. Il se sentit coupable une seconde, lui qui était bien au chaud dans sa veste molletonnée, mais fronça rapidement les sourcils en chassant cette culpabilité. Naruto l'aida à sortir de la voiture et le soutint jusque devant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Sasuke lâcha un soupire plaintif à la vue de ces escaliers, s'imaginant déjà s'épuiser à devoir toutes les sauter à cloche-pied. Il perdit soudain l'équilibre et remarqua que Naruto l'avait lâché pour se placer devant lui.

" - Idiot tu peux pas prévenir avant de me lâcher ?! S'emporta-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Heu... désolé j'ai cru que tu avais compris que j'allais te lâcher.

- Et comment ? Je suis censé lire dans tes pensées ?"

Il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto réplique avec toute la mauvaise foie dont il était capable, pourtant le blond se contenta de soupirer tristement en s'abaissant un peu devant lui.

" - Monte sur mon dos.

- Qu... Quoi ? Se calma directement Sasuke.

- J'ai bien vu que tu avais mal au crâne, ça va te faire encore plus mal si tu saute toutes ces marches alors monte sur mon dos."

Le brun baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain bien idiot et obéit sagement. Il eut un peu de mal à se hisser sur le dos de Naruto avec une seule jambe mais le blond l'aida de son mieux et passa les mains sous ses cuisses pour le soutenir. Il gravit les marches qui menèrent jusqu'au perron où Minato les attendait avec le sourire. Il les laissa entrer avant de fermer derrière eux et les trois garçons sursautèrent quand une furie rouge débarqua, armée d'une poêle à frire.

" - Je peux savoir où vous étiez passés ?! Vous m'aviez dit dix minutes et là ça fait plus d'une demi heure que je vous attends !"

Kushina Uzumaki s'interrompit pourtant en apercevant le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

" - Tiens, en plus j'ai pas le droit de savoir qu'on a un invité ? Demanda-t-elle pourtant avec bonne humeur.

- Heu... Maman au fait je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est un de mes amis et... enfin il s'est blessé donc on a pas pensé à te rappeler pour te dire qu'on passait chez lui, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien mon grand !" S'exclama-t-elle, ravie de recevoir un des amis de son fils.

Elle abaissa sa poêle à frire et scruta Sasuke un moment. Ce dernier, qui faisait de même, détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Kushina. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mères. Les femmes, oui, les mères, non. Il se contenta de murmurer un "bonjour madame" en rendant, gêné, la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules à son propriétaire.

Minato alla embrasser sa femme et Sasuke fit tout pour ne pas les remarquer. Il était encore très émotif, n'ayant pas encore réussit à évacuer les émotions qu'il avait accumulées dans la journée et ce couple uni lui faisait inévitablement penser à ses propres parents. Naruto sembla comprendre car il aida rapidement Sasuke à aller au salon. Il l'assit sur le canapé moelleux qui faisait face à la cheminée.

" - Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sasu ?

- Que tu m'appelle Sasuke pour commencer. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas envie de te parler.

- E... Écoute, je suis désolé mais je ne te peux pas tout te dire maintenant, soupira Naruto en posant la main sur son épaule. Mais ce soir on parlera d'accord ? En attendant, s'il te plaît, est-ce que au moins devant mes parents tu veux bien ne pas me faire une gueule atroce ?"

Sasuke grogna en songeant qu'une fois encore le plus important pour cet idiot blond était d'apparaître comme le meilleurs des fils devant ses parents, mais hocha tout de même la tête pour montrer son accord. Minato apparut moins d'une minute plus tard et s'assit à côté de Sasuke après avoir posé plusieurs rouleaux de bandages très épais devant lui.

" - Tu me donne ton pied ? Je vais te faire un bandage comme ça pour ce soir, ça ira, tu ne bougeras pas trop et tu n'auras pas mal. Dès demain matin on t'amènera à la pharmacie pour acheter une attelle d'accord ?"

Sasuke chuchota qu'il l'était mais ne pu se résoudre à relever les yeux vers le visage de Minato. Ce dernier saisit délicatement sa cheville et la banda avec facilité. Il reprit les rouleaux qui n'avaient servis à rien et quitta le salon pour aller les ranger. Naruto prit la place où son père s'était précédemment assis et hésita une fois, deux fois, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour de bon.

" - Ça va ta cheville ?

- Oui."

Naruto se sentit idiot devant cette tentative infructueuse pour engager la conversation. Il remarqua les doigts que Sasuke trituraient nerveusement et repensa au regard perdu qu'il avait posé sur ses parents.

" - On va aller dans ma chambre, comme ça mes parents ne t'embêteront pas.

- Ils sont très gentils. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de tels parents, murmura Sasuke bien qu'il sache que s'engager sur ce sujet avec Naruto risquait de mener à des piques concernant leur ancienne et courte relation.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je fais tout pour ne pas les perdre.

- Moi j'ai perdu mes parents Naruto. Toi... Même si je ne les connais pas vraiment je suis sûr qu'ils sauront toujours t'accepter comme tu es.

- Tu ne les connais pas comme tu le dis. Et même quand on connaît quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais comment il réagirait pour … _ça_."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard ou du moins, Sasuke cru affronter Naruto du regard. Pourtant ce dernier se contentait de fixer ses prunelles noires avec douceur et tristesse. L'Uchiwa détourna instantanément les yeux et se redressa. Naruto comprit qu'il préférait aller dans sa chambre directement et l'aida à y monter, le portant à nouveau dans les escaliers.

Quand Sasuke entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Connaissant Naruto, il s'était attendu à ce que la chambre soit de toutes les couleurs, en désordre et pleine d'objets inutiles. Il n'en était rien la pièce était chaleureuse, dans des tons pourtant pâles ; beige, bleu azure. Les meubles était en bois clair et des classeurs entiers d'où s'échappaient divers documents s'entassaient autour du bureau. Il remarqua la photo sur le bureau du blond, où il se vit lui même. Il en fût surpris et quelque part, il était touché.

" - Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit si tu veux" proposa Naruto en l'y aidant.

Sasuke s'installa, allongeant sa jambe pour garder sa cheville aussi droite que possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit et soupira en voyant qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heure trente.

" - Je t'ai dérangé ? Tu étais en voiture avec ton père, vous alliez quelque part ?

- Ah non, on rentrait du cinéma en fait ! Expliqua Naruto avec bonne humeur en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

- Sans ta mère ?

- Elle est rentrée du travail après nous en fait. Elle est infirmière tu sais !

- La médecine est de famille alors.

- Hm ouais c'est vrai..." songea Naruto.

Ils fixèrent tout deux un point de la chambre à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, ne sachant comment commencer les reproches ou explications. Sasuke s'apprêtait à lancer les hostilités quand quelques coups furent toqués à la porte de la chambre. Naruto ouvrit et sa mère entra avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

" - Voilà les garçons, je vous ai mis du thé et des biscuits ! Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne soirée ! Ah et Sasuke, si tu as mal à ta cheville ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésite pas à envoyer Naruto nous prévenir d'accord ?

- Oui merci mada...

- Mademoiselle ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de rire de façon gênée. Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas mariée, hé hé."

Elle leur fit un coucou de la main et quitta la chambre sous les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke. Naruto rit nerveusement et posa le plateau sur le lit, à côté du brun.

" - Fais pas attention, elle est très gentille mais il y a quelques erreurs à ne pas commettre, lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Je vois" murmura Sasuke en croquant machinalement dans un gâteau.

Il le regretta pourtant en constatant qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'avaler quoi que ce soit de consistant, une boule obstruant douloureusement sa gorge. Il reposa le biscuit sur le plateau et inspira avant d'attaquer la conversation.

" - Naruto. J'avais confiance en toi.

- Sasu...

- Laisse moi finir. J'avais confiance en toi et je commençais à penser que quelque chose pourrait être possible entre nous. Pourquoi tu as été coucher avec mon frère ?"

Le ton de Sasuke était bas, calme. Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il lui cri dessus et aurait sans doute préféré. Le fait qu'il lui parle si calmement lui donnait l'impression que son comportement l'avait profondément blessé et c'était bien la chose qu'il redoutait le plus.

" - Je voulais pas...

- Ne commence pas comme ça. Tu voulais me prouver que tu avais changé mais au final tu te laisse diriger par ta queue et le reste tu t'en fiche !

- Arrête Sasuke ! Tu me demande de te laisser finir et je le fais mais maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter ! Je sais que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ton frère qui t'a choqué, je l'ai vu, je te connais bien. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne peux pas te parler de ça. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Si. C'est aussi le sujet. Écoute... soupira-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui sur le lit. Ton frère... m'a... Il..."

Naruto cherchait ses mots en se tordant les doigts. Ses yeux oscillaient de droite à gauche, un peu perdus. Sasuke vit les orbes azurées, ces perles céruléennes qu'il aimait tellement, se couvrir d'un voile de larmes. À ce moment, il se dit que Naruto souffrait de quelque chose qu'Itachi avait fait ou dit. Il se souvint de l'air perdu du blond quand il avait suivit son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tendit la main pour saisir celle du blond qui la serra en retour comme s'il avait peur que cette main pâle lui échappe.

" - Je sais que c'est ton frère et que tu l'aime Sasuke et je ne veux pas me plaindre de lui. Mais je te promets, je te le jure, je n'ai pas couché avec Itachi et ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Mais ces bruits que j'ai entendu... Je n'ai pas rêvé, Neji a entendu et compris la même chose que moi, contra-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que... je ne veux pas me plaindre de lui, pour l'instant... je veux juste régler mes histoires avec toi et je te jure que quoi que tu ai entendu je n'ai pas couché avec ton frère. Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis l'année dernière."

Sasuke soupira en reprenant sa main. Il était soulagé que Naruto lui promette qu'il n'avait rien fait avec son frère, bien que cela ne règle pas tout, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas entendre des mensonges inventés par Naruto pour le mettre dans sa poche.

" - Ne commence pas... je veux juste régler cette histoire avec Itachi et savoir si je peux te faire confiance ou pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé dans la chambre de mon frère. Lui, c'est mon aîné, il a toujours été là pour moi et s'est toujours sacrifié pour moi. Toi, je t'ai aimé, tu m'as trahis une première fois et malgré ça tu avais réussit à me redonner confiance en toi. Tu... Tu as l'air bouleversé, c'est bien qu'il c'est passé quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi."

Naruto baissa la tête et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Par où commencer ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à avouer ce qu'il c'était réellement passé avec Itachi, principalement parce qu'il était persuadé que Sasuke n'y croirait pas. D'autre part, il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un conflit fraternel. Il bu d'une traite sa tasse de thé et se leva pour s'asseoir plus près du brun. Il prit délicatement sa main et, de l'autre, sortit son portable de sa poche.

" - Tiens... Lis ça" lui demanda-t-il en tendant son téléphone sur lequel apparaissait le message qu'Itachi lui avait envoyé la veille.

_"__Viens chez moi maintenant. N'oublie pas que tu as intérêt à faire ce que je veux ou ta vie est ruinée._"

Sasuke parcourut les mots des yeux, ne croyant pas vraiment à ce qu'il lisait. Il vérifia le numéro mais c'était bel et bien depuis le portable d'Itachi que ce message avait été envoyé. Il se passa la main sur le crâne, réalisant petit à petit que son frère aîné avait réellement changé et ce bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Moins d'une heure auparavant il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais moins d'une heure auparavant, il n'avait pas trouvé de drogue sous le lit d'Itachi.

" - De quoi il t'a menacé exactement ? Souffla-t-il, visiblement affligé.

- De... De dire à mes parents que je suis gay et de faire rater mes concours, à la fac..."

Sasuke posa le portable sur la table de nuit du blond et leva les yeux sur son visage. Naruto prenait apparemment soin de ne pas le lever vers lui mais le brun avança la main pour saisir le menton de son ami entre deux doigts. Il obligea ce dernier à lui accorder un regard.

" - Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tenta-t-il.

- Non, non Sasuke. Mais... je peux juste te dire que ce qu'il voulait, c'est que tu ne me fasse plus confiance... Il était inquiet pour toi parce qu'avec ce que Neji lui a raconté sur l'année dernière il... pense que je ne peux te faire que du mal."

Sasuke décida d'ignorer la question qui lui tournait en rond dans la tête, à savoir si c'était vraiment le cas. Est-ce que Naruto ne pourrait que lui faire que du mal ?

" - Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution maintenant que tu m'as parlé de tout ça ?

- N...Non en fait... hésita Naruto, il m'a donné une information qui... enfin j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans sa chambre et il sait que s'il veut faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, je... je peux donner cette information qui le fera tomber bien plus bas que moi...

- D...Dans sa chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?! S'exclama Sasuke, soudain persuadé que son ami savait également quel était réellement le "travail" d'Itachi.

- Je crois que tu sais non ? Il … des petits cachets dans sa table de nuit, qui ne sont pas... des médicaments...

- Des cachets ? Soupira-t-il. Moi... j'ai trouvé des sachets de poudre..."

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Les prunelles bleues de Naruto cherchaient à rassurer et soutenir Sasuke mais les yeux de ce dernier reflétaient toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son frère retourne en prison, qu'il n'ait affaire avec un baron de la drogue de la ville que le commerce d'Itachi gênerait ou encore que ce dernier ne consomme en plus de revendre.

Naruto ne résista pas plus longtemps et bouscula le plateau de gâteau pour aller prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras dans le dos de son ami et le serra contre lui avec force et douceur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir les mains du brun s'accrocher à son t-shirt. Il tourna son visage pour l'enfouir dans les mèches couleur d'ébène, caressant le dos de Sasuke, se voulant réconfortant. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment mais le brun n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Seules les mains de Naruto semblaient pouvoir bouger, allant et venant avec légèreté dans son dos. Le blondinet releva lentement la tête, s'éloignant à regret du corps chaud de son ami.

" - Tu devrais te reposer. Il ne fait pas très chaud alors je vais te prêter un t-shirt pour dormir d'accord ?"

Sasuke hocha la tête et renifla discrètement pendant que Naruto se mettait à fouiller dans son armoire. Il tendit au brun un vêtement bleu nuit que ce dernier enfila après avoir retiré sa chemise. Il eu bien plus de mal à faire glisser son jean, une douleur lancinante le saisissant dans la cheville au moindre mouvement. Naruto vola donc à son secours, l'aidant à faire glisser le vêtement le long de sa jambe douloureuse. Sasuke le gratifia d'un sourire faible et se glissa dans le lit. Il fixa le mur bleu en face de lui, écoutant distraitement les bruits de tissus prouvant que Naruto se changeait un peu plus loin.

Il sentit bientôt le matelas s'affaisser un peu dans son dos et prit la peine de se retourner pour faire face au blond. Il croisa sans le vouloir les prunelles d'azur qui le fixaient soucieusement, tendrement. Sasuke, avec honte, ne pu retenir quelques larmes. Naruto s'empressa de s'allonger, éteignant la lumière d'une main. Dans le noir, il se dit que Sasuke aurait sûrement moins de mal à se laisser aller à pleurer. Il ne voyait pas quelle honte il pouvait y avoir dans cela, surtout vu la situation, mais Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise, alors il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour lui. Timidement, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi, il tendit la main et la posa sur une joue humide qu'il essuya du pouce.

" - Sasu... fais comme chez toi ici, n'hésite pas à te laisser aller. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..." souffla-t-il.

Il sentit des doigts hésitant s'accrocher à son t-shirt et saisit le message silencieux. Pour l'instant, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : le réconfort d'un ami. Aussi, Naruto le prit à nouveau délicatement contre lui, laissant le brun enfouir son visage trempé dans son cou. Il serra le corps tremblant un peu plus fort et ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu égoïste. Il avait besoin, malgré tout, d'être sûr que Sasuke lui ferait confiance. C'est pourquoi, la voix chancelante, il chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille du brun.

Sasuke eut un sanglot plus fort que les autres et serra le torse de Naruto encore un peu plus. Il était toujours aussi perdu et inquiet, mais il s'endormit apaisé, une petite lumière brillant à nouveau dans son cœur.

Kushina, qui faisait la vaisselle, entendit les pas de Minato descendre l'escalier. Elle attrapa le plateau qu'il lui tendait pour laver les tasses de thé qui s'y trouvaient et lui fit signe de ranger les gâteaux que les garçons n'avaient pas touchés. Commençant à bavarder gaiement, elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange pâleur de son mari.

* * *

Sasu et Naru se rapprochent doucement ... pour de bon ou non ?

À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Naruto a bien pu murmurer à Sasuke ?

Et plus généralement, qu'avez vous pensez de ce long chapitre ? J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu, merci de me lire !


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre n_n il est... encore plus long que celui d'avant et honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'un coup je n'écris plus que des chapitres aussi longs ! o_o enfin c'est sûrement une bonne chose j'imagine...

Je vous laisse lire... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke émergeait doucement. Sous sa joue, il sentait son oreiller moelleux et sur son corps, son épaisse couverture lui tenait chaud. Il s'étira, commençant par jouer des épaules pour après tendre ses jambes jusqu'aux pieds mais il ne pu aller jusqu'au bout. Un objet en plastique était accroché à sa cheville gauche et il mis un moment à se souvenir que c'était son attelle.

Il pivota pour s'étendre sur le ventre et tendit la main pour attraper son portable. Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était déjà midi passé et que Neji lui avait envoyé un message après avoir tenté de l'appeler deux fois. Il lu rapidement le SMS où son ami le prévenait simplement qu'il passerait en début d'après-midi, puis il s'assit, toujours enroulé dans sa couette. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

Il reprit son portable et fouilla dans les images. Il choisit rapidement celle qu'il voulait regarder et appuya dessus. Le cliché le représentait, faussement boudeur, aux côtés d'un Naruto ravit. Ce dernier avait insisté pour prendre la photo dès leur réveil. Aussi ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux en bataille et l'air un peu groggy, mais Sasuke aimait cette photo car ils y étaient heureux. Il adressa un sourire au Naruto du cliché et reposa son portable.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il s'était blessé et il parvenait à se débrouiller dans sa grande maison malgré l'absence quasi permanente d'Itachi. En fait, cette absence le soulageait. Il n'avait ainsi pas encore eu à aborder le sujet de la drogue qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre. Malgré ça, Sasuke était inquiet, inévitablement. À chaque fois qu'il croisait Itachi qui passait en coup de vent, il guettait ses réactions, son visage, ses gestes. Il tentait de savoir si au moins son frère consommait ou non. Jusque là, il pouvait affirmer que non mais il le voyait trop peu pour être sûr.

Naruto passait pratiquement chaque jour. Pour l'aider un peu dans ses cours normalement, mais au final les deux jeunes hommes passaient leur temps ensemble à parler. Ou du moins Naruto s'exclamait à tord et à travers et Sasuke hochait la tête de temps en temps, profitant de quelques opportunités pour le charrier dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais surtout, Naruto venait pour le soutenir. Le jeune Uchiwa n'était pas aussi désespéré que le jour où il s'était blessé, mais il commençait à douter de son frère, à s'inquiéter démesurément pour lui et seules les visites quotidienne du blondinet parvenaient à lui changer les idées.

Le premier soir, Naruto avait gentiment proposé de faire le repas pour Sasuke qui ne pouvait pas rester planté devant le plan de travail. Il avait acheté des pommes de terre pour les rôtir et deux steaks à faire cuir à la poêle. Seulement lorsqu'un nuage de fumée avait envahi la cuisine et qu'une atroce odeur de brûlé leur était parvenu, tout cela finit à la poubelle. Finalement, ils s'étaient fait livrer des sushi qu'ils avaient mangé en silence, Naruto en profitant pour réviser ses cours et Sasuke pour lire.

Sasuke prit ses béquilles bien en main et s'y appuya pour se lever, des souvenirs plein la tête. Il grommela en sortant de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Pourtant, une voix attira son attention et il s'arrêta en cour de route. Tournant son regard vers les escaliers, il s'aperçut que non seulement Itachi était là, mais qu'en plus Neji était déjà arrivé. Les deux hommes semblaient partager une conversation animée mais de là où il était, Sasuke ne comprenait quasiment rien. Il clopina jusqu'à la bordure des premières marches et s'assit au sol, derrière la rambarde. De là où il était, il les voyait et les entendait, mais eux ne pouvaient rien savoir de sa présence. Sasuke tendit donc l'oreille et hoqueta en entendant un sanglot étouffé.

" - … Aurais dû écouter Sasuke tu vois, soupirait son frère.

- Si tu veux que je t'en parle d'accord mais ce n'est pas pour me faire des remarques !

- Je ne fais que constater. Le fait est que tu as eu de beaux jours avec lui et que d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé obligé de rompre. Note que j'ai réussit à caser le "d'un coup" qui est tout de même le terme le plus approprié.

- Ne te moque pas Itachi, prévint Neji, la voix chevrotante.

- Je ne me moque pas. Seulement c'est triste de te voir comme ça. Comme tu l'as déjà souligné, nous étions très proches. Alors écoute moi, d'accord ? Tu as eu de beaux jours avec ce garçon, mais la prochaine fois, suis mon conseil et ne va pas sortir avec un psychopathe, un schizophrène ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Sinon tu vas en arriver au même point : tout le monde croira qu'il te frappe parce que tu auras une marque de suçon ou parce que tu auras eu un bleu en tombant pendant vos galipettes et au final quand tout le monde commencera à te faire confiance dans ta relation, ton psychopathe t'étranglera.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être réconfortant Itachi, ironisa Neji en s'essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir en papier.

- Je préfère que tu sois triste maintenant mais que tu retienne la leçon pour ne plus te mettre dans des situations pareilles."

La voix de l'aîné Uchiwa s'était teintée d'un soupçon de douceur et d'inquiétude. Pas assez pour qu'un inconnu puisse le saisir, mais son frère et Neji le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le comprendre.

Sasuke s'étrangla à moitié quand il vit Itachi serrer rapidement son ami dans les bras. L'étreinte fut brève et virile mais sembla mettre un peu de baume au cœur à Neji qui renifla en relevant le menton.

" - Je vais monter réveiller Sasuke. Dormir jusqu'à midi n'est pas bon pour lui" soutint son ami et le concerné se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre, priant pour ne pas avoir fait de bruit.

Il s'assit rapidement sur son lit, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour faire mine de tout juste sortir de sous sa couette. Il entendit les pas de Neji s'approcher et la porte s'ouvrir lentement. L'Hyûga parut surpris de le voir déjà éveillé et lui sourit tristement en s'approchant de lui.

" - Ça ne va pas ?

- Pas... vraiment, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Jûgo et moi sommes séparés.

- Il a essayé de te tuer ? S'informa Sasuke d'un ton qu'il voulait compatissant.

- Il... Je l'avais déjà vu faire des crises mais pas comme ça... Il a faillit m'étrangler..."

L'Uchiwa resta un instant bouche-bée. Il avait cru que quand Itachi avait parler d'étranglement, il voulait simplement imager ses propos. Il poussa délicatement les cheveux longs de son ami dans le dos de celui-ci et scruta son cou. Le bleu causé par la chaise s'était un peu atténué mais il y en avait à présent des nouveaux tout autour de son cou. Neji baissa les yeux, honteux. Il se sentait vraiment minable de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Sasuke et en même temps il ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire qu'il avait eu raison.

Ce dernier ne fit pourtant pas de remarque à ce sujet, se contentant de le regarder en silence quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

" - Au moins il n'a pas réussit et maintenant je n'aurais plus peur que tu te fasse tuer dans ton sommeil.

- C'est vrai, admit Neji à voix basse.

- Tu... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus. J'aime bien Jûgo mais moi je suis vraiment soulagé que tu ne sois plus avec lui. Même si maintenant ça te blesse sentimentalement, tu seras presque intacte physiquement et tu n'es plus tout le temps potentiellement en danger."

Sasuke détourna le visage, gêné de ne pas trouver de paroles plus réconfortantes. Il fouilla un moment dans son esprit pour avoir une idée et lâcha mentalement un "houra" de soulagement quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Le prénom de Naruto s'affichait en grosses lettres sur l'écran et Sasuke s'empressa de répondre.

" - Sasu ?! Beugla l'étudiant à travers le téléphone. Je viens d'apprendre que Neji et son mec avait rompu ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer chez toi alors j'ai appelé dès que je suis sortit de l'amphi. Comme je pense que tu ne sauras pas quoi lui dire, ben dis lui que je l'emmène faire la fête avec moi ce soir pour lui changer les idées !

- Il est à côté de moi en fait...

- Oh... trop tard, zut. Désolé. Tu t'en sors ? Il va bien quand même ?

- Plus ou moins, lâcha-t-il en un soupire.

- Tu t'en sors plus ou moins ou il va plus ou moins bien ?

- Les deux en fait. Je vais lui dire pour ta fête. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas toi ?

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais ça ne répondait pas. Bon, dis lui que c'est chez Kiba, pour Halloween tu sais ! Hm... Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux bien sûr, souffla Naruto avec espoir.

- Non merci, grommela Sasuke en se remémorant la dernière sortie qu'il avait faite avec les amis du blond. Je ne préfère pas. Je vais passer le téléphone à Neji en fait, vous aller régler ça tout les deux."

Sans attendre, il tendit son portable à son ami qui le réceptionna en douceur puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Sasuke fit signe qu'il allait dans la salle de bain et laissa Neji s'organiser tranquillement avec Naruto. Il ne revint lavé et habillé qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son entorse ralentissant considérablement son rythme.

" - Désolé, je pensais être plus rapide, s'excusa-t-il prestement en rejoignant son ami.

- Ce n'est rien. Naruto vient nous prendre d'ici moins de dix minutes.

- _Nous_ prendre ? Et il vient maintenant pour une fête qui se déroulera sûrement en soirée ?

- C'est une soirée d'Halloween... qui dit Halloween dit... ?

- Déguisements, soupira Sasuke. Il veut que je vous accompagne pour vos costumes c'est ça ?

- Exactement."

o*o*o*o*o

Quand Naruto arriva devant la maison, Sasuke tentait encore de faire entrer son pied avec son attelle dans sa botte. Neji alla ouvrir la porte à sa place et le blondinet ne tarda pas à rigoler.

" - Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire toi là ? Demanda-t-il en se plantant devant Sasuke.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaye de mettre ma chaussure, grommela ce dernier avec humeur.

- T'y arriveras pas comme ça tu sais. Quand je m'étais cassé le pied il y a quelques temps, j'ai essayé pendant une heure avant d'abandonner. Mets des baskets."

Sasuke reposa brutalement sa botte au sol et lança un regard hargneux au blond.

" - Tu ne crois pas que si j'en avais je l'aurais déjà fait ? J'ai grandit depuis l'année dernière et mes baskets ne me vont plus.

- Oh, désolé ! Ben... prends les miennes et je t'emprunte tes bottes." proposa-t-il.

Sasuke hésita un long moment avant de soupirer et de lui tendre ses bottes. Ils chaussèrent tout deux, surpris de faire exactement la même pointure et, surtout, Sasuke fut soulagé de voir que Naruto n'avait pas mis des baskets de toutes les couleurs. Celles-ci était noires et blanches et lui allaient parfaitement.

" - Aller ! Go !" lâcha le blond tout sourire en aidant Sasuke à se relever.

Ce dernier lança un regard à Neji qui restait silencieux, fixant tristement l'écran de son portable. Il fit un signe à Naruto qui compris le message muet. Il prit le portable de son ami qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

" - Ne te laisse pas abattre aller. Je te le rendrais tout à l'heure !

- Mais...

- Tu n'en as pas besoin pour faire les boutiques de déguisements !" répliqua Naruto en sortant de la maison.

Il fut rapidement suivit par ses deux amis et tout trois grimpèrent dans la voiture du blond, Sasuke ayant même droit de monter devant grâce à son pied blessé et à ses béquilles qui n'auraient pas trouver leur place à l'arrière.

Sasuke profita du trajet pour dévisager Naruto autant qu'il le peut sans se faire remarquer. Le blond semblait vraiment de très bonne humeur et semblait s'amuser à écouter une mélodie imaginaire. Il souriait simplement et son sourire illuminait son visage. Sasuke soupira intérieurement en songeant qu'il pourrait passer des heures à contempler ce visage.

Il laissa son esprit vaguer et divaguer. À son oreille, il lui semblait à nouveau entendre le doux murmure de la voix de Naruto qui lui chuchotait quelques mots, le soir ou il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et ses joues chauffer mais ce qui le gêna le plus fut l'esquisse de sourire qu'il ne pu contrôler. Il était aussi désemparé qu'heureux face à ce que lui avait dit Naruto. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer l'instant. Le souvenir des bras du blond qui l'enlaçait pour le soutenir, son torse qui se soulevait doucement contre le sien et le souffle chaud de cet homme qui lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait.

Il sentit à nouveau ces traditionnels "papillons" voleter dans son ventre et une boule obstrua sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage de Naruto qui semblait toujours aussi joyeux. Sasuke ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de cet aveux, mais une chose était sûre : il aimait toujours un peu plus cet idiot blond.

Naruto se gara dans une petite ruelle près du centre ville. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte de Sasuke et l'aida a se relever, lui mettant ses béquilles en main sous le regard mi-consterné mi-amusé du concerné. La rue était pratiquement déserte et Sasuke regarda autour d'eux a la recherche d'un magasin quelconque mais rien. Il vit alors Naruto se diriger dans une rue perpendiculaire et, le suivant sans attendre, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face a une boutique de déguisements.

" - Le proprio est un peu bizarre mais faites pas gaffe. Enfin c'est un pervers mais que avec les filles donc ça va !" les prévint Naruto en entrant.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et Sasuke grimaça. Il eut un peu de mal a monter les deux marches de palier mais ne laissa rien paraître. Neji ferma derrière eux et les trois amis se retrouvèrent plongés dans une atmosphère festive et bruyante. Deux baffles accrochées au mur dégageait une musique de fête foraine et les ampoules colorées branchées un peu partout donnaient un ensemble qui mis Sasuke mal a l'aise. Il fit pourtant confiance a Naruto, le suivant dans les rayons de costumes qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin.

" - Bon, vous vous déguisez en quoi ? Lança gaiement le blond.

- Je ne me déguise pas, moi, rappela Sasuke.

- Ah mais si un peu ! Au moins pour nous amuser nous ! Bon... Toi je sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre mais pour Neji j'ai aucune idée. Dis Sasu, tu le verrais bien en quoi toi, Neji ?

- En ange."

La remarque laissa Naruto bouchée bée. Il laissa son regard aller d'un de ses amis a l'autre. Sasuke ne fit pas attention a lui et alla fouiller distraitement dans les costumes. Naruto en profita pour s'approcher de Neji et lui murmurer a l'oreille.

" - Dis, je me suis toujours posé la question mais... Vous avez eu une histoire tout les deux ?

- Qui sait ? Je te laisse deviner." lança Neji sans répondre a la question.

Naruto laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes, le temps d'imaginer les deux bruns dans diverses situations compromettantes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images puis se rua vers Neji, qui avait rejoint Sasuke un peu plus loin. Ce dernier venait tout juste de lâcher une de ses béquilles pour tirer un des costumes du rayon. Neji rit doucement en voyant son ami tendre le déguisement au blond qui l'examina. Collants oranges, bonnet vert en forme de queue de légume et haut bouffant, aussi orange que le bas un horrible costume de citrouille.

" - Hors de question.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'irait à merveille, ironisa Sasuke.

- Essaye plutôt de trouver quelque chose à Neji au lieu d'essayer de me rendre ridicule tiens.

- Oh tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- Attention à ce que tu dis petit Uchiwa ! Répliqua Naruto en se prenant au jeu.

- Oh mais je pense ce que je dis tu sais. Et puis citrouille, orange... c'est tout à fait toi. En plus c'est lourd...

- Ah mais t'es méchant en plus !"

Son ton se voulait outré mais les éclats de rire qui faisaient vibrer sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que ces "disputes" amusaient plus le blond qu'elles ne l'agaçaient. Il passa derrière Sasuke pour fouiller de son côté sous le regard de Neji qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Naruto saisit donc les deux costumes qu'il cherchait et en tendit un à son ami aux cheveux longs.

" - Vas essayer ça toi ! Ordonna-t-il gaiement. Et toi Sasu, teste ça. Je te le pose déjà en cabine vu que tu as tes béquilles."

Il joignit le geste à la parole et déposa le costume dans la petite cabine ou Sasuke s'enferma rapidement. Il soupira en posant ses béquilles contre la chaise en bois posé dans un coin. Il posa alors son regard sur le costume que lui avait préparé Naruto et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en découvrant l'habit du vampire traditionnel. Il soupira en retirant son t-shirt et enfila la chemise blanche et le veston rouge sang. Au final, le blond avait choisit le costume dans lequel il serait probablement le plus à l'aise. Il s'assit sur la chaise pour enlever son jean qui glissa au sol. Il le plia soigneusement et tenta de mettre le pantalon noir du déguisement. Il eu un peu de mal à faire passer son attelle et eu encore plus de difficulté à se relever pour finir de s'habiller. Il se baissa pour attraper les pan du pantalon mais bascula en avant. Il réussit à se retenir contre la paroi de la cabine et soupira en constatant que le vêtement était retombé à ses chevilles. Hésitant, il poussa le rideau vert de la cabine, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Il tomba alors pratiquement nez à nez avec Naruto qui lui sourit comme un imbécile. Sasuke soupira, intérieurement amusé bien qu'il ne veuille pas que le blond s'en rende compte.

" - Je... n'arrive pas à mettre le pantalon." avoua-t-il honteusement.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire avant de se rendre compte que Sasuke était sérieux. Son visage se figea un petit instant, puis il entra dans la cabine, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres. Il ferma le rideau et se tourna vers le brun qui s'était assis sur la chaise pour refaire passer son attelle dans le vêtement. Naruto déglutit il avait chaud tout à coup. Il tenta de ne pas trop regarder son ami, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié, décidant de se concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur ses jambes pâles.

" - Je t'ai demandé de m'aider pour mettre ce fichu pantalon, pas pour... regarder ailleurs.

- Ah oui je sais ! Pardon, attends, lève toi je vais t'aider."

Naruto lui adressa un sourire rassurant et laissa Sasuke se redresser bien qu'il ne reste appuyé que sur une jambe. Le blond s'abaissa devant lui pour saisir les pans du déguisement et les fit glisser contre la cuisse de son ami, substitue d'une caresse qu'il aurait aimé lui donner. Il entendit le souffle du brun, qui respirait de façon détendue. Il ferma le bouton du bout des doigts. Il avait si chaud dans le visage qu'il aurait pu jurer être en feu. Pourtant il réussissait, par il ne savait quel miracle, à rester calme et à ne pas se jeter sur Sasuke qui l'aurait probablement mal pris. Il se redressa, remarquant au passage qu'il était à peine plus grand que le brun. Il accrocha son regard aux deux onyx qui le fixaient de façon impassible. Il se pencha un peu et pu bientôt sentir le souffle de Sasuke contre ses lèvres. Il les caressa des yeux, avant d'embrasser à nouveau les prunelles d'ébène d'un regard doux et passionné. Le brun restait droit, ne reculait pas, et Naruto pris cela comme un encouragement. Il se pencha un peu plus sur Sasuke pour lui voler un baiser, mais ce dernier tourna la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond.

Naruto baissa les yeux et serra simplement son ami contre lui en un geste chaste et un peu déçu.

" - Ne gâche pas tout, Naruto... souffla Sasuke la voix chancelante. Ce costume là me va, je vais me rhabiller.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa le blond tout à fait innocemment.

- Non, non merci."

Sasuke lui tourna le dos en ouvrant son veston et sa chemise, laissant son ami quitter la cabine. Il se sentit un peu coupable mais soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas céder, c'était, pour l'instant encore, hors de question. Il retira rapidement le costume de vampire qu'il raccrocha au cintre et entreprit de remettre son jean. Il trébucha deux fois, se rattrapa trois fois de justesse et prit des positions inimaginables pour réussir l'exploit de remettre ce fichu pantalon.

Quand Sasuke quitta la cabine d'essayage, Naruto et Neji discutaient tranquillement près de la caisse. Il repris ses béquilles comme il le pu, encombré par le costume de vampire. Il chercha du regard où le poser quand Naruto le remarqua. Le blond lui sauta presque dessus pour lui prendre le déguisement.

" - Go à la caisse ! Je l'achète avec !

- Quoi ? Non je l'ai essayé pour te faire plaisir mais je ne viens pas moi.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Viens. Au moins pour Neji. Il déprime parce qu'il vient de perdre son copain, tu vas pas le laisser tout seul quand même ?

- Il sera avec toi, pas tout seul.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas son meilleur ami, c'est pas pareil !"

Naruto croisa les bras, soutenant le regard presque assassin du brun. Il était conscient de le provoquer ouvertement sur un sujet sensible, à savoir le bien-être de leur meilleur ami, mais peu lui importait si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Sasuke accepte de venir. Ils se souvenaient encore tout les deux de la dernière fois que le brun était venu à la rencontre des amis de Naruto et ne pouvaient oublier que ça ne c'était pas très bien finit. Mais justement à cause de cela, le blond ne voulait pas que Sasuke reste constamment reclus chez lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte, voit du monde ! Et s'il devait le faire culpabiliser et utiliser Neji comme prétexte pour le persuader de les accompagner, alors il ne s'en priverait pas.

" - Très bien, je vais venir, mais je te jure que tu me le paieras d'une manière ou d'une autre, espèce de blond écervelé, grommela Sasuke.

- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais comment tu es."

Naruto retourna à la caisse en riant. Sasuke le suivit et nota le changement d'expression sur le visage du blond lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le vendeur. Il semblait avoir leur âge, la peau encore plus pâle que la sienne, les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, à l'instar de ses yeux. Sasuke fit passer son regard de Naruto au garçon, qui avait l'air plutôt gentil. Cela dit, il changea d'avis dès que son ami blond le présenta.

" - C'est Sai, un vieux pote ! Lança Naruto pour Sasuke avant de se tourner vers l'autre brun. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps là, mais ça serait bien qu'on se revoit une fois !

- Avec grand plaisir" susurra le-dit Sai.

Sasuke le dévisagea un peu plus. "Sai" ce prénom résonnait en lui comme l'écho d'un sinistre présage. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il avait entendu de ce garçon. Il n'en savait que deux choses et rien que pour ça, il le détestait déjà. Premièrement, il avait été le premier et unique petit ami de Naruto, deuxièmement, c'était à cause des parents adoptifs de ce garçon, qui l'avaient mis à la porte en apprenant son homosexualité, que cet idiot de Naruto n'avait pas osé vivre une quelconque histoire avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier fixa avec hargne le visage de ce garçon de malheur. Il vit Sai commencer à sourire et n'eut qu'un mot pour décrire cette... chose faux-cul , hypocrite, mielleux, fourbe... Non en fait il avait des dizaines d'expressions qui lui venaient, mais l'idée était toujours la même. Il décida que ce type, il le haïssait bel et bien.

Sai encaissa les trois déguisements, dont celui de Naruto que Neji et Sasuke n'avait pas encore vu. Le jeune Uchiwa ne perdit alors pas de temps pour sortir. Il se dirigea vers la porte face à la caisse et tenta de pousser la porte mais n'y parvint pas avec ses béquilles.

" - Naruto, appela-t-il sèchement.

- J'arrive mon Sasu !"

L'expression de surprise qu'afficha Sai réjouit immédiatement Sasuke qui lui envoya un regard cruel et satisfait. _Et oui, il a dit SON Sasu_, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction, _toi, pour lui, tu n'es plus rien_.

Naruto ouvrit la porte pour permettre à Sasuke de sortir sans problème, suivit de Neji qui portait le sachet dans lequel se trouvait leurs costumes. Naruto pris une minute pour dire au revoir à Sai depuis la porte. Ses deux amis, eux, regagnaient la voiture, un peu énervé pour l'un, très ennuyé pour l'autre.

" - Tu es un grand jaloux en fait, constata Neji d'un ton las.

- Pardon ?

- Oh arrête, c'était évident que tu étais jaloux de Sai.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Ce type est... laid et il a l'air totalement idiot. En plus ce n'est qu'un caissier, ça prouve qu'il a raté sa vie, grommela-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foie dont il était capable.

- Tu sais, ta jalousie pourrait être attendrissante dans d'autre circonstance, sauf que Naruto et toi n'êtes pas un couple. D'ailleurs, à ta place je me bougerais un peu ou il risque de retourner avec Sai. Enfin si, comme je le crois, tu l'aime toujours."

La voix de Neji se faisait inhabituellement traînante et agacée. Sasuke, qui s'apprêtait à répondre avec mauvaise humeur, ravala sa contrariété. Il avait un peu trop vite oublié que Neji venait de rompre. Il soupira et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le réconforter mais se ravisa en voyant Naruto arriver à leur niveau. Ce dernier ouvrit la voiture rapidement et aida Sasuke à s'installer bien que le blessé n'en ait pas vraiment besoin.

" - Je vous ramène tout les deux chez vous ok ? Et puis ben... Je passerais vous prendre vers dix-huit heure. Enfin ce sera mon père qui nous amènera et nous ramènera.

- Pourquoi ton père ? Tu as une voiture pourtant.

- Sasu, il y a de l'alcool dans ce genre de soirée et je prends pas le volant si j'ai bu ne serait-ce que deux verres.

- C'est une remarque étonnamment mature venant de toi, nota Sasuke.

- Hé hé ! Oui tu vois, j'ai grandit" s'exclama Naruto avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ils entendirent tout deux soupirer Neji à l'arrière et un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur suffit au jeune blond pour perdre sa bonne humeur. Son ami avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur, mais son visage était las et triste. Naruto échangea un regard avec Sasuke. Ils étaient tout les deux impuissants mais espéraient que la soirée chez Kiba aiderait Neji à se changer les idées.

Naruto démarra et ramena tout d'abord le Hyûga qui sortit de la voiture sur un vague "à ce soir". Il attendit de voir son ami entrer chez lui avant de repartir en direction du quartier de l'Uchiwa.

" - Il déprime vraiment, soupira Sasuke.

- C'est pas étonnant en même temps, tu le serais aussi je pense.

- Non tu crois ? Fit-t-il, ironique.

- Désolé, désolé, je ne faisais pas référence à l'année dernière.

- Je sais. Je crois qu'il faut que j'oublie... souffla-t-il en touchant la cicatrice dans le haut de son cou du bout des doigts.

- Oublier, non, mais il faut que tu passe au dessus. Ça c'est produit mais... ben maintenant c'est finit, on a tout les deux grandit, on est devenu carrément canon en plus !" Lâcha-t-il pour plaisanter.

Sa remarque fit rire Sasuke qui lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

" - Hey 'tention ! Lança Naruto en riant tout de même. J'espère que toi aussi tu vas t'amuser ce soir.

- Si j'évite de parler à tes amis peut-être...

- Hm... Tu sais, Kiba est un peu direct, mais il n'est pas méchant du tout au final. Et puis il risque d'être occupé à draguer les filles alors il ne fera pas trop attention à toi.

- Draguer les filles ? Soupira Sasuke.

- Ouais, en fait... la fête c'était celle de sa sœur aîné et puis finalement il a invité tout nos potes du lycée donc il crois qu'il va pouvoir mettre la main sur une des copines de sa sœur.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop d'espoir.

- Qui sait ? Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu seras tranquille. Ah d'ailleurs je crois que l'année dernière tu t'étais bien entendu avec Shikamaru non ?

- Non pas vraiment. On a juste échangé dix mots."

Sasuke frissonna en se souvenant de ce garçon blasé qui semblait pouvoir tout comprendre de lui sans pour autant en avoir quelque chose à faire. L'année passée, il avait deviné sans aucun problème qu'il aimait Naruto et il craignait qu'il comprenne autre chose cette année.

" - Par contre Gaara avait l'air gentil. Il m'avait demandé comment j'allais.

- Oh, il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour apprécier quelqu'un toi.

- Disons simplement que j'ai été surpris, il ne m'a jamais parlé mais sa compagnie est la moins désagréable de toutes celles de tes amis.

- Je vois. Ben il a quelque traits de caractère qui ressemblent aux tiens. Par exemple apparemment il a eu une vie difficile et il est très discret. Il ne parle pas trop en public et ne fait pas confiance facilement.

- Je vois."

Sasuke posa son regard sur la route et constata qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans son quartier. Naruto s'arrêta en face de la demeure Uchiwa et Sasuke se détacha.

" - Tu as besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez toi ? S'enquit le conducteur.

- Non, merci. À ce soir alors."

Sasuke quitta la voiture et mis une petite minute à rentrer chez lui. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui lui fit un petit coucou avant de redémarrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, son costume entre les mains et soupira. Encore quatre heures à occuper avant que Naruto ne reviennent le chercher.

o*o*o*o*o

Quand le trio d'amis arriva chez les Inuzuka, de la musique retentissait déjà à l'extérieur et ils avaient près d'une heure de retard. Le père de Naruto avait apparemment eu une urgence qui l'avait nettement retardé. Sasuke avait eu des envies de meurtre mais il avait suffit que Minato ne leur adresse un sourire d'excuse pour qu'il le pardonne dans un soupire agacé. Il espérait que Naruto ne devienne pas comme son père plus tard ou il ne serait pas capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il secoua la tête à cette idée en se disant que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien de définit entre cet idiot blond et lui.

Il suivit Naruto et Neji jusqu'à l'intérieur, se trouvant un peu ridicule dans ce costume de vampire. Neji avait, lui, été contraint par le blond de porter un costume noir, léger et très simple avec des ailes noires. Naruto avait clamé "Tu voulais que ce soit un ange, mais un ange bah... ça fait pas peur, alors ce sera... un ange déchu !" Sasuke avait sauté sur l'occasion pour provoquer une mini-dispute avec l'Uzumaki, prétextant qu'un ange déchu n'était pas plus effrayant qu'un chat noir, ce à quoi le blond avait répondu que de toute façon, un vampire ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Sasuke avait alors laissé tombé. Le costume de Naruto, par contre, était très bien choisis. Le brun devait d'ailleurs faire attention à ne pas rester les yeux fixer sur la silhouette du jeune homme tellement ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Le vêtement de pirate le mettait en valeur bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son pantalon noir ne le moulait pas trop mais le mettait agréablement en valeur et sa chemise blanche était restée négligemment entrouverte sur un torse musclé et imberbe. Un long manteau noir très large et de nombreux accessoires, dont le fameux chapeau de pirate, complétaient parfaitement le déguisement.

" - Sasuke, tu traîne !" s'exclama soudainement Naruto, tirant le brun de sa contemplation.

Le blessé accéléra la cadence pour atteindre leur niveau. À l'intérieur, une quarantaine d'invités s'amusaient entre les chiens qui leur sautaient parfois dessus pour jouer. Sasuke en fit l'expérience quand un énorme animal blanc lui rentra dedans en voulant sauter sur Naruto. Il eut du mal à se rattraper avec ses béquille et grogna intérieurement contre ce gros sac de poils qui tentait de lécher le visage du blond.

" - Akamaru ! Viens là ! Beugla une voix que Sasuke reconnue sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Kiba... grommela-t-il.

- Oh, salut Sasuke ! Naruto m'a appelé pour me dire que tu viendrais et que je ne devais pas te parler de l'année dernière !

- Mais t'es con !" S'exclama le blond en lui tapant l'épaule.

Le maître d'Akamaru, déguisé en loup-garou, se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait sans doute faite exprès.

" - Oups, lâcha-t-il en riant.

- Ouais, oups, soupira Naruto. Bon, les autres sont où ?

- Là-bas" répondit Kiba en montrant un coin de la maison.

Naruto le remercia de regard et Neji se rua près de ses vieux camarades, suivit de ses deux amis. Il s'assit en face de Gaara, près de Shikamaru. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en découvrant le costume du brun à la coiffure en ananas : un fantôme. Un simple drap dans lequel il avait fait deux trous.

" - Tu t'es pas foulé pour ton déguisement toi, fit remarqué Naruto.

- Je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter. Et puis si je dors pendant la fête, personne ne s'en rendra compte."

Naruto éclata de rire en s'asseyant à côté de Gaara. Sasuke prit la place libre entre le blond et Neji, craignant déjà de s'ennuyer ferme. Le rouquin, déguisé en une sorte de Frankenstein revisité, posa les yeux sur le vampire et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Sasuke y répondit aussi discrètement que possible.

" - Il n'y a pas les filles cette fois-ci ? demanda Neji.

- Heu si, elles dansent là-bas !" Indiqua Kiba.

Les trois amis tournèrent la tête en un même gestes pour découvrir une Hinata adorable, déguisée en chat, qui restait timidement plantée face à Ino et Sakura qui se déhanchaient sans honte. La blonde était déguisée en dame blanche à la jupe plutôt courte et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses portait la version féminine du déguisement de pirate de Naruto.

" - Ouais vous avez vu, en fait vous avez toujours les mêmes goûts toi et elle, Naru, fit remarquer Kiba sans aucune gêne.

- Sauf que si Naruto se baisse, on ne risque pas de voir sa culotte" envoya Sasuke.

Kiba éclata de rire et hocha la tête en grattant les oreilles de son chien.

" - Ça, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !"

Kiba et le rouquin se mirent à parler un peu d'une des filles qu'ils avaient remarqué dans la foule. Naruto en profita pour se pencher à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui demander s'il allait bien. Le brun se rapprocha un peu de lui pour lui chuchoter qu'il avait un début de migraine à cause de la musique mais qu'il avait pensé à prendre un cachet au cas où. Ils échangèrent un regard et Naruto lui adressa un beau sourire. Ils se redressèrent tout deux sur leur chaise. Sasuke se sentait un peu plus détendu et ses habituels papillons refirent surface dans son ventre.

Il écouta distraitement les commentaires de Naruto, Gaara et Kiba sur les filles, ne sentant aucune jalousie à entendre le blond lancer quelques commentaires gênés de temps en temps. Cela le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose en réalité.

" - Dis Neji, elle est plutôt mignonne ta cousine en chaton comme ça, remarqua Kiba au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pardon ? Demanda l'Hyûga.

- J'ai dit : elle est plutôt mignonne ta...

- Pas touche à Hinata, compris ?"

Il fit mine de se mettre en rogne avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules.

" - Et puis après tout elle est grande maintenant, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour la protéger." lâcha-t-il plus bas.

Kiba dévisagea son ami, étonné de voir une telle lassitude de sa part. Il se pencha vers lui, s'appuyant sur la petite table qu'il avait installé pour l'occasion.

" - Ça va pas Neji ?"

Naruto fit rapidement signe à leur hôte de se taire. Il se leva ensuite, prétextant d'aller chercher des boissons et demanda à Kiba de le suivre. Ce dernier se leva et, avant de s'éloigner, encouragea Gaara à aller voir la fille qui lui plaisait. Les trois jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent, Naruto et Kiba au bar et Gaara qui, timidement, abordait une adolescente.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui s'éloigna également, les larmes aux yeux, pour gagner les toilettes. Le jeune Uchiwa soupira tristement. Il décida de laisser son ami tranquille quelques minutes avant de le rejoindre.

" - Finalement ça va avec Naruto ? Demanda finalement Shikamaru de son habituel ton las et ennuyé.

- Pardon ?

- Oh ben pareil que l'année dernière, ça se voit" lâcha-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Sasuke observa un instant les yeux marrons, seule chose qu'il pouvait réellement voir de Shikamaru. Il savait que ce garçon n'avait rien dit l'année passée, il était malin, observateur... Il pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as compris exactement ?

- Ben... tu l'aime et il t'aime, mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Vous vous regardez comme deux amoureux, soupira-t-il en croisant négligemment les bras. Mais vous n'avez aucun geste inconsidéré l'un pour l'autre. C'est encore les moments ou vous vous... apprivoisez.

- Tu es intelligent en fait.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Pas vraiment. Toi qui es si intelligent, repris-t-il un peu ironiquement, que crois-tu qu'il attende de moi ?

- Oh je te l'ai déjà dit, moi je ne me mêle que de mes affaires, le reste c'est galère.

- Je vois, mais dans ce cas ça ne serre à rien de faire des remarque dès que nous sommes seuls.

- Pas faux, mais bon."

Sasuke était plutôt agacé du comportement de Shikamaru. Il décida de se lever pour rejoindre Neji et prit ses béquilles pour se remettre debout.

" - Attends. Hm... Je suis pas devin non plus, mais bon... Même si Naruto est patient, il est humain et a envie d'avoir quelqu'un. Même s'il t'aime, il doit se demander si quelque chose est possible avec son ex.

- Comment tu as deviné pour son ex ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Ah non, ça c'est Neji qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit gay ?

- Bah... pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est ennuyeux de se poser la question, ça change rien entre lui et moi."

Sasuke hocha la tête, se repassant les conseil de Shikamaru en tête, tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Il arriva face à la porte et toqua doucement.

" - Neji ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui..."

La voix de son ami tremblait et Sasuke devina sans mal qu'il pleurait.

" - Je peux entrer ?"

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du verrou. Il poussa la porte et entra dans les toilettes avant de refermer la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Neji était appuyé contre le mur, les joues humides et les yeux rouges.

" - Ne te met pas dans des états comme ça..."

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra. Voir Neji dans cet état le rendait triste, infiniment triste. Il eut un pincement au cœur et le serra amicalement.

" - Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce... C'est pas ça...

- Quoi ? C'est pas Jûgo qui te rend triste ?

- Si... Bien sur que si, je suis... vraiment triste d'avoir quitté Jûgo mais... Ce qui me rend le plus mal c'est... c'est que je revois le moment où il m'étranglait, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir..."

Sasuke serra un peu plus Neji qui se laissa aller à pleurer contre son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux pour le soutenir.

" - Ça n'arrivera plus. Tu es bien vivant, entouré de plein d'ami qui sont tous là pour te soutenir. Tu vas réussir à oublier ça et tu trouveras un homme super que tu aimeras bien plus que Jûgo.

- Je n'en doute pas... murmura Neji.

- Dis... Tu étais vraiment amoureux de Jûgo ?"

Le jeune Hyûga pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

" - Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui mais je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, vraiment. Sans... son problème, je n'aurais pas tardé à tomber vraiment amoureux de lui je pense.

- Pourquoi tu es sortit avec lui si tu n'étais pas amoureux ?

- J'étais assez bouleversé et il était vraiment adorable, attentionné, beau, tout quoi. D'un autre côté, j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que je voulais absolument oublier parce que... ça n'aurait pas été possible avec lui. J'ai essayé avec Jûgo pour tourner la page avec l'autre.

- Qui est-ce cet autre ?

- Qui sait ? Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, mais maintenant je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..."

Sasuke ne le força pas, lui tendant un mouchoir pour lui permettre de sécher ses larmes et d'essuyer ses joues. Ils se sourirent faiblement puis sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre les amis de Naruto.

La musique explosa à leurs oreilles et Sasuke grimaça. Il accompagna Neji jusqu'à la table où Naruto les dévisagea tour à tour. Le blessé l'ignora tout de même et s'adressa aux autres.

" - Je vais sur le perron, j'ai... un peu mal au crâne."

Il joignit le geste à la parole et quitta la maison. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement et il soupira de soulagement quand il eu fermé la porte derrière lui. Il prit place sur le petit banc solitaire à quelques pas de la porte et ferma les yeux.

Sa migraine se calmait doucement mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Sasuke entendit la porte grincer sur ses gonds et ouvrit les yeux, soupirant à l'idée de devoir céder sa place à un couple qui voudrait se peloter discrètement. Il fut étonné de voir un pirate blond incroyablement beau, deux verres dans les mains et aucun chapeau sur la tête. Naruto prit son temps pour refermer la porte, laissant Sasuke l'observer sous toutes les coutures. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait nier qu'il était vraiment devenu beau, fort, enfin... exactement son type d'homme en somme.

Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui adressa un radieux sourire. Il lui tendit un des verres que Sasuke attrapa. Naruto trinqua en riant doucement et ils burent tout les deux un peu, en silence.

" - Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sur le perron ?

- Non. L'air est doux et j'entends un peu la musique. En fait j'aime bien cette ambiance.

- Je t'ai pris une boisson sans alcool au cas où tu veuilles prendre ton cachet, pour la migraine.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, elle n'est plus très forte, souffla-t-il en tremblant un peu.

- Tu as froid ? Nota Naruto.

- Une cape de vampire, ça ne tiens pas très chaud en fait."

Le blondinet se releva et lui enleva la cape en question pour la remplacer par son propre manteau, bien plus épais. Sasuke le serra contre lui, soulagé en sentant ses membres se dégourdir un peu, alors qu'ils s'étaient crispés à cause du froid. Naruto se rassit à ses côtés et posa la cape sur ses genoux. Le brun souffla un petit "merci" du bout des lèvres et son ami lui répondit par un sourire si adorable qu'il enflamma l'estomac de Sasuke. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur son verre qu'il finit d'une traite avant de le poser au sol à côté du banc. Il releva son regard pour le poser sur le visage souriant du blond.

" - Tu... Tu ne rejoins pas tes amis ? Demanda-t-il en tournant le visage vers les ruelles noires dans lesquelles de petits groupes passaient de maison en maison.

- Non, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Gaara s'est peut-être trouvé une petite amie, Kiba drague Hinata parce qu'il s'est pris trois râteaux avec les copines de sa sœur, Shikamaru dort sous son drap et Neji a croisé un garçon avec qui il semble très bien s'entendre. Ils discutent là, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop.

- Un garçon ? Tu sais, Neji m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre avant Jûgo, mais vu la façon dont il en parlait, je crois qu'il l'aime toujours.

- Ah ben... je pense qu'il nous le dira la prochaine fois. À moins qu'il ne les trouve tous dans un hôpital psychiatrique."

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire et s'arrêta en voyant Naruto se frotter les bras. Visiblement, il avait froid. Le blessé s'approcha de lui et passa un bras dans son dos. Le blond lui adressa un regard surpris.

" - Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombe malade, Neji dirait que c'est de ma faute et je me ferais enguirlander" prétexta-t-il.

Naruto se détendit et se laissa aller contre Sasuke en finissant son verre. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, remuant un peu de temps en temps lorsque leur position devenait inconfortable. Silencieux au début, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Sasuke évoqua ses dernières lectures et Naruto parla de la fac. Ils faisaient partit de deux mondes très différent mais chacun était presque fasciné par l'univers de l'autre. Sasuke par la facilité avec laquelle son ami souriait et se liait d'amitié avec les autres, dans un environnement ou régnait la concurrence. Le blond était quand à lui toujours étonné devant l'attitude calme du brun. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'après avoir traversé tant d'épreuve il ne se renferme et ait du mal à rester posé mais, au contraire, Sasuke faisait des efforts constant pour aller vers les autres et particulièrement vers lui. Naruto en était conscient et il l'en remerciait intérieurement.

" - Et finalement le type qui se la pétait en disant qu'il serait dans le top dix était que dans les mille premiers, pour un redoublant je le pleins en fait, il a perdu deux ans de sa vie, conclut Naruto en parlant des concours de médecine.

- Et tu es arrivé combientième toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis... très bien placé en fait, avoua-t-il sans pour autant donner de nombre.

- Tu es sûr de passer en deuxième année alors ?

- Je ne veux pas m'avancer, on verra ça d'ici quelques mois, quand ce seront les concours de fin d'année.

- Je suis... très fier de toi."

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke et lui adressa le plus beau des sourires. Il se redressa pour passer à son tour le bras dans le dos de son ami qu'il serra contre lui. Le jeune homme ne résista pas et posa la tête contre la sienne, tempe contre tempe. Il sentit Naruto bouger un peu et le souffle chaud de ce dernier lui caressa bientôt la joue, lui murmurant un "merci" sincère. Sasuke tourna le visage vers lui et posa la main sur sa joue, suivant du pouce la ligne des cicatrices. Il pouvait sentir l'air expiré par le blond à chaque respiration tellement ils étaient proches, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto qui posa la main sur celle de Sasuke, toujours posé sur sa joue. Il la caressa maladroitement et fixa les lèvres fines de cet homme qu'il aimait et qui était si proche.

Ils se penchèrent dans un même geste, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Ils frémirent tout deux dans les bras de l'autre, de contentement, de bonheur, d'appréhension. Ils ne cherchèrent ni l'un ni l'autre à approfondir cet échange, appuyant à peine plus leur semblant de baiser.

Ils furent surpris par un petit coup de klaxon et sursautèrent, s'éloignant d'un bon mètre l'un de l'autre. Naruto fut le premier à se pencher pour regarder la voiture et pâlit en une seconde lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son père l'attendait dans le véhicule. Il lança un regard paniqué à Sasuke qui se mordit la lèvre en lui rendant son manteau.

" - Reste calme, il ne nous a peut-être pas bien vu. Va chercher Neji et ne t'inquiète pas. N'oublie pas les verres au passage."

Sasuke vit Naruto obéir mécaniquement, les doigts tremblants sous l'angoisse. Il ramassa sa cape qu'il renoua autour de son cou et descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la voiture de Minato. Ce dernier descendit pour lui ouvrir, lui adressant son habituel sourire, bien que celui-ci soit bien moins chaleureux et horriblement forcé.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, pas plus que Minato. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir Naruto et Neji sortir de la maison, apparemment en grande conversation. Ils se turent pourtant en arrivant près de la voiture et le blond tenta de suivre le conseil de Sasuke, saluant son père tout naturellement. Minato leur sourit simplement et ramena Neji chez lui le premier, étant celui qui habitait le plus loin de chez les Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Le trajet se fit en silence, seul l'au revoir de Neji, gêné, brisa le mutisme général. Quand Sasuke fut à son tour déposé devant chez lui, il eut du mal à dire ce simple "merci de m'avoir ramené".

Dès que Minato redémarra, Naruto sentit qu'il devait parler. Peut importait les mots qu'il prononcerait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans un silence aussi pesant, pas avec son père.

" - Tu... T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Une soirée riche en révélations surtout.

- Tu veux parler de...

- De ton... ami. Oui." le coupa Minato.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, à mentir s'il le fallait, à supplier même. Il se mit à respirer beaucoup plus vite, plus douloureusement. Il se redressa sur son siège, tenta de dire un mot, mais sa gorge serrée ne lui permit qu'un bruit aiguë. Minato tourna rapidement le visage vers son fils, se reconcentrant le plus rapidement possible sur la route pour ne pas avoir d'accident.

" - Ne te mets pas dans des états pareil !

- Je ne veux pas que tu me mette dehors ! C'est... C'est une erreur, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Attends, calme toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mettrais dehors, sors toi cette idée du crâne. On en parlera calmement à la maison."

Naruto se mordit la joue pour ne pas répliquer, obéissant sagement à son père. Il lui sembla que ce trajet fut le plus long trajet en voiture de sa vie et il sauta presque hors de la voiture quand son père se gara dans leur garage. Il était à la fois impatient et totalement horrifié d'avoir cette conversation avec Minato. Pourtant c'était à présent nécessaire et inéluctable.

Il gagna la cuisine, rapidement suivit par son père. Naruto tenta de lire les expressions du visage de ce dernier mais il était aussi impassible que Sasuke dans ses mauvais jours. Il s'assit sur sa chaise quand Minato le lui demanda et déglutit quand son père s'installa face à lui. Il sentit ses yeux bleus le détailler avant d'entendre un soupire ennuyé.

" - Écoute... commença-t-il hésitant. J'avais bien deviné que tu étais... homosexuel. C'est bien le cas ?

- O... oui, lâcha douloureusement Naruto.

- Et tu vois bien que je ne t'ai pas mis dehors. Tu es toujours mon fils et ça ne change pas mon amour pour toi."

Naruto releva la tête si rapidement qu'il cru entendre un craquement. Il écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant son père.

" - Tu... ça ne change rien pour toi ?

- Pas pour la façon dont je te vois. Seulement... j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parle au lieu de me le cacher. Ce garçon... Sasuke... tu..." il hésita, déglutit, puis inspira avant de se lancer. "C'est ton petit-ami ?

- N...Non... enfin... Oui mais... Non.

- Non oui mais non ? Répéta Minato.

- C'est compliqué avec lui. On a... une histoire vraiment très compliquée.

- D'accord. Mais tu... pardonne moi d'être direct mais c'est le médecin qui parle et non pas le père. Tu as déjà eu des relations... sexuelles avec des garçons ?

- D... Deux...

- Deux ? Deux fois ou avec deux garçons ?

- Avec deux garçons mais... si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je me protège comme il faut.

- D'accord... d'accord..."

Minato se passa la main dans les cheveux. Tout ceci faisait beaucoup pour lui. Il acceptait son fils comme il était parce qu'il était son fils et qu'il l'aimait, mais au fond de lui il était infiniment triste que Naruto soit ainsi. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer car il essuya une larme qui naissait au coin de ses yeux.

" - Je suis désolé, p'pa, j'ai... j'ai pas choisit... Je dois te décevoir mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

- Me décevoir ? Répéta Minato ahuri. Voyons Naruto, tu ne me déçois pas du tout. Je suis fier de toi pour tout ce que tu fais. La seule chose qui me gêne là dedans c'est que je sais que la vie est dure avec les personnes différentes et quoi qu'on en dise, les homosexuels ont presque toujours plus de soucis que les autres. Mais dis toi que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Même si c'est pour me parler de tes chagrins d'amour. Je te demande simplement de ne pas... être trop démonstratif devant moi.

- D'a...d'accord. Merci papa, si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi..."

Naruto sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne s'autorisa pourtant pas à pleurer et sursauta en sentant la main de Minato se poser sur son épaule.

" - Dis moi, tu veux me raconter ce qu'il y a avec Sasuke ?

- Je... tu es sûr ?

- Quand il s'est blessé j'ai vu à quel point tu étais mal et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- D'accord heu..."

Naruto gigota sur sa chaise, les joues rouges, plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il releva les yeux vers son père et le regard doux et protecteur que Minato posait sur lui le convainquit.

" - Il y a un an... Quand j'étais encore avec Sakura... je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Sauf qu'à l'époque je ne voulais pas accepter d'être homo alors... ça nous a fait quelques soucis. Je te passe les détails mais finalement ça c'est très mal finit et il a dû être hospitalisé, enfin tu sais, Neji t'a raconté... Heu... quand il est revenu, il ne me faisait plus confiance alors... je me suis démené et il me fait de nouveau confiance mais... Je crois que même si on sait tout les deux qu'on s'aime, il... n'ose pas tenter quelque chose avec moi. Parce qu'il y a ces souvenirs de l'année dernière qui restent."

Minato hocha la tête, les sourcils un peu froncés comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il ouvrit prudemment la bouche, pesant ses mots avant de répondre.

" - Sasuke semble être un garçon intelligent. Mais le savoir intellectuel et le savoir émotionnel sont deux choses très différentes. Tu as rassuré sa partie intellectuelle mais émotionnellement il doute peut-être encore de toi.

- A... alors c'est perdu ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Si tu arrive à le rassurer émotionnellement ça devrait bien se passer.

- Je te suis pas trop en fait...

- Et bien tu as essayé de faire des sorties avec lui ? Des choses classiques que font tout les jeunes couples. Ou bien des attentions particulières qui lui montre que... que tu l'aime mais sans le forcer.

- Ben j'ai essayé de redevenir un bon ami pour lui quoi, mais j'ai pas essayé tout ça, réalisa Naruto.

- C'est peut-être une piste à exploiter alors."

Le jeune blond réfléchit un instant et hocha vivement la tête, tout sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise et déposa une bise sur la joue de son père en le remerciant. Il se rua dans les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre, ravi d'avoir de nouveaux horizons à explorer.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit puis sortit son portable de sa poche. Il constata que Sasuke lui avait envoyé un message et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il le lu rapidement. Le contenu le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le relire une dizaine de fois, le cœur battant.

"_J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ton père. Je te soutiens vraiment. Je suis désolé qu'il nous ait vu mais je ne regrette pas ce baiser._

_Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais je ne t'ai rien dit, mais... même si c'est trop tard... et bien je te réponds maintenant : _

_Moi aussi._"

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et merci de m'avoir lue !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente... mais on ne peut pas luter contre les cours et la maladie ! Je vous laisse directement lire ce nouveau chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Neji grogna pour la dixième fois en moins de deux minutes. Au volant de sa voiture, il tournait en rond autour de la boutique de déguisements mais ne trouvait aucune place libre où se garer. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus et n'avait absolument pas envie de marcher jusqu'au magasin. La veille au soir, une couche de neige épaisse et résistante s'était déposée au sol et l'air s'était glacé. C'était étonnamment rare pour un début de mois de novembre mais Neji trouvait cela plus embêtant que réjouissant. D'autant plus lorsque ses amis le chargeait d'aller rendre les costumes qu'ils avaient loués pendant qu'eux restaient bien au chaud dans leur lit.

Il trouva finalement une petite place où il se gara sans attendre. Il descendit de la voiture, saisissant le sachet en plastique dans lequel s'entassaient leur trois déguisements et se mit en route, pestant contre la neige qui couvrit bien vite ses bottes. Il fut gelé en moins d'une minute, le vent tirant ses cheveux en arrière, le laissant encore plus en proie à la morsure glacée de l'air. Il resserra sa veste contre lui et se repassa ses derniers cours en tête pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à ses os qui semblaient se congeler. Il longea une rue quasiment déserte où il ne croisa que deux jeune hommes qui titubaient, visiblement saouls. Il réprima un frisson et prit bien soin de ne pas croiser leur regard. Il accéléra le pas dès qu'il les eu dépassé, acte un peu idiot et inutile mais qui le rassurait. Il jetait un œil dans chaque ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue qu'il arpentait pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper de chemin, mais s'arrêta soudainement devant l'une d'elle.

Il fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu Itachi avec quelqu'un. Vu l'endroit et compte tenu de ses activités illégales, Neji ne tarda pas à tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il pencha discrètement la tête pour tenter de voir quelque chose de plus concret mais Itachi semblait déjà avoir conclu son affaire et l'homme lui tendait un sac à dos qui paraissait visiblement très lourd. Neji ne chercha pas plus loin et s'élança dans la ruelle sans réfléchir.

" - Itachi !" Appela-t-il en s'approchant, sourcils froncés.

Il vit l'intéressé esquissé une moue contrariée et hisser le sac sur son épaule. Le jeune homme décharné qui lui faisait face lâcha un petit soupire bas, visiblement très insatisfait.

" - Hey Itachi, qui c'est celui là ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- C'est... un client, répondit l'Uchiwa en faisant un pas vers Neji. Il ne me rapporte pas grand chose, ce n'est qu'un étudiant. Il prend parfois un peu de marchandise, de quoi supporter les longues révisions.

- Oh, je vois, soupira le client en se décrispant. Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. À plus Itachi !"

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le drogué des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour ne plus les entendre. Dès que ce fut le cas, Neji se planta face au dealer et l'assassina du regard. Le plus âgé se massa une tempe de l'indexe, comme préalablement fatigué de la discussion qui allait inévitablement suivre.

" - Tu continue, grommela le jeune adulte.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais arrêter.

- Et me faire passer pour un de tes clients... ça me dégoûte !

- Il t'en faut peu pour être dégoûté visiblement. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'il ne se méfie pas de toi. Ce genre de type ne se pose pas de problème de morale. S'il avait jugé que tu étais gênant pour lui parce que tu avais vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du voir, il ne t'aurais pas épargné. Rien ne peut se mettre entre un drogué et sa dose."

Neji pesa les mots d'Itachi, à moitié horrifié et à moitié désespéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage impassible du plus âgé.

" - Tu vis dans un monde tellement différent... J'ai l'impression que tu risque de te faire tuer à chaque instant...

- C'est un peu le cas.

- Alors comment peux-tu...

- C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter mon trafic, le coupa Itachi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Neji, pratiquement certain de mal avoir compris et surtout, n'osant pas y croire.

- Je m'arrête là. Ceci était mon dernier deal. J'ai récupéré énormément d'argent et j'ai de quoi gâter Sasuke le temps de me trouver un vrai travail."

Neji ne pu empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé et se retint de justesse de sauter au cou d'Itachi pour l'enlacer. Le plus âgé redevint soudainement un peu plus sombre et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

" - Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais à la boutique de déguisements qui se trouve deux rues plus loin. Naruto nous a traîné à une fête pour Halloween et nous avons été contraints de louer des costumes.

- Par "nous" tu entends Naruto, Sasuke et toi je suppose.

- Exactement et c'est à moi que revient la corvée de tout ramener dans ce froid, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi Naruto ne le fait-il pas ? Questionna Itachi en sortant de la ruelle, rapidement suivit par le jeune étudiant.

-Et bien au départ Naruto voulais le faire mais Sasuke le lui a interdit.

- Pardon ?

- Le vendeur de la boutique est l'ex petit-ami de Naruto avec lequel il a eu une belle et longue histoires, ils ne se sont pas séparer en trop mauvais termes alors...

- Sasuke est... jaloux ? S'étonna l'aîné Uchiwa.

- Et oui ! Comme quoi on en apprend tout les jours. Après, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il a bien dit à Naruto "si tu vas dans cette boutique, je viens avec toi et si je ne suis pas là et que tu y vas quand même ça ira très mal pour toi", imita Neji, déclenchant un petit rire grave chez le plus âgé.

- Je vois... Naruto et Sasuke sont donc... ensembles ?

- Non pas encore vraiment mais honnêtement c'est tout comme. Naruto prend soin de lui, exécute ses moindres caprices et Sasuke veille très jalousement sur lui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant."

Itachi hocha la tête alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue où se trouvait la fameuse boutique de déguisements. Neji resta silencieux pendant qu'il y entrait, suivit par l'Uchiwa. Il ne reprit la conversation qu'une fois les costumes rendus et la boutique derrière eux.

" - Ça ne te pose plus de problème que Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochent ?

- Si. Je suis inquiet pour mon petit frère et je n'aime pas ça. Cela dit... je fais un peu plus confiance à Naruto qu'avant et je ne tenterais pas d'intervenir. Même si ça me démange fortement.

- De toute façon, s'il fait du mal à Sasuke, rien ne t'empêchera de lui refaire le portrait, lâcha Neji négligemment.

- Tu tiens à tes amis dis moi, ironisa Itachi en riant.

- Son père est médecin, il n'aura pas mal très longtemps et pas trop de séquelles."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire amusé et leur regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Les prunelles opalines du Hyûga cédèrent les premières, vacillant avant de se fixer résolument droit devant lui. Itachi nota mentalement cette étrange réaction et s'arrêta soudainement afin de vérifier quelque chose qui lui tenait bizarrement très à cœur. Neji se stoppa juste après Itachi, sans comprendre la raison de ce soudain arrêt. L'Uchiwa saisit délicatement les longues mèches de cheveux d'ébènes pour les rabattre dans le dos du plus jeune puis passa un doigt sous son menton. Il le lui fit relever afin de mieux voir son cou et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que les bleus dus à la strangulation s'effaçaient doucement.

" - À propos de séquelles, hésita Itachi, tu te remets de ta séparation avec Jûgo ?

- Vu les circonstances, c'était la seule chose à faire. Je n'aurais pas pu rester avec lui après ça...

- J'imagine bien. Mais même si ta raison comprend, comment va ton cœur ?

- Ça ne te va pas de faire le sensible Itachi. Cela dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai mal au cœur mais je m'attendais à ce que ce soit pire."

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête en s'arrêtant à côté de la voiture de Neji. Ce dernier sortit ses clefs nerveusement, osant à peine relever la tête vers le visage du plus âgé. Il inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la bouche. Hésitant, il souffla à Itachi les mots qu'il avait sur le cœur.

" - Je suis... heureux qu'on ait pu parler un peu ensemble, comme avant.

- C'est sur que le meurtre et la prison, ça éloigne les gens."

Le ton d'Itachi était froid et accusateur. Pourtant, il n'en voulait absolument pas à Neji il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même, bien qu'il restait persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

" - Itachi... je comprends bien ce qu'il c'est passé... J'ai vu... beaucoup de choses et... je ne veux pas te blesser mais j'ai été soulagé que Fugaku ne puisse plus faire de mal à Sasuke, même s'il l'a payé de sa vie.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet, surtout avec toi."

La remarque lança un froid entre les deux hommes. Neji resserra les clefs dans sa main et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il y entra après un rapide salut de la main à Itachi.

L'aîné Uchiwa regarda la voiture s'éloigner quelques secondes. Il tenta de se remémorer Neji tel qu'il le connaissait il y avait quelques années. Il fut étonné de se rendre compte que l'image du Hyûga du présent avait pris toute la place. Adolescent, il ne faisait jamais très attention aux amis de son petit frère mais Neji le collait tellement qu'Itachi avait finit par l'apprécier. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi Neji éveillait en lui un tel instinct de protection. Il réfléchis distraitement à tout cela en regagnant sa propre voiture. Peut-être que cette envie de le protéger venait du fait que Neji avait consciencieusement veillé sur Sasuke toutes ces années ? Il s'interrogeait toujours quand il entra dans sa petite voiture noire.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, deux hommes le suivaient discrètement, bien décidés à obéir à l'ordre de leur employeur. Cet ordre était simple : suivre Itachi Uchiwa et lui faire passer toute envie de marcher sur les plates bandes du plus gros dealer de la ville.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Sasuke ? Sasuke !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène releva la tête vers Naruto, un peu trop proche à son goût.

" - Tu es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure. À quoi tu pense ?"

Sasuke détourna son regard des orbes azurées qui étaient les seules et uniques raisons de son inattention. Naruto continuait à lui donner des cours de biologie mais Sasuke ne parvenait plus à se concentrer là dessus depuis quelques jours.

" - Bon, donc... tu obtiens combien d'adénosines triphosphate avec la fermentation lactique et combien avec tout le cycle de Krebs ? Reprit Naruto qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de professeur.

- Je ne sais plus Naruto, soupira Sasuke. On fait une pause ?

- Ne le prends pas mal mais je dois réviser de mon côté aussi. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'étaler sur tes cours."

Naruto appuya sa remarque d'un petit sourire gêné auquel Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ce dernier réfléchissait à leur situation. Ils avaient beau s'être tout les deux avouer leur amour, ils restaient sagement encrés dans une routine amicale et malgré les regards doux et les gestes tendres, ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir avant de devenir un vrai couple.

Naruto lui prit la main et la serra, récoltant un regard étonné de la part de Sasuke. Il y répondit en attrapant ses épaule pour une rapide étreinte. L'Uchiwa soupira pour faire mine d'être agacé mais en réalité il était simplement ravi. Il s'apprêtait à rendre son étreinte à Naruto lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent comme pour cacher un geste déplacé. Itachi leur fit un vague salut de la main avant de monter directement à l'étage.

Sasuke baissa les yeux avec un soupire, se massant les tempes.

" - Tu as une migraine ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je sens que ça vient.

- C'est le cours qui te fait ça ?

- Non... La présence d'Itachi. Depuis que je sais pour son trafic, souffla-t-il assez bas pour être sûr que son frère ne l'entende pas.

- Je comprends..."

Naruto se sentait plutôt démuni face aux soucis des Uchiwa mais il était toujours aussi déterminé à soutenir Sasuke quoi qu'il arrive. Le brun lui adressa un regard d'excuses, se sentant un peu pitoyable à se plaindre ainsi. L'étudiant en médecine ne semblait pourtant pas en être gêné, prenant délicatement une des mains de son ami dans les siennes. Sasuke baissa la tête, peu surpris mais sa gêne augmentant encore un peu plus. Il releva la tête, peu sûr de lui et son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par les deux prunelles bleues qui posaient sur lui un œil attentif et doux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène serra la main qui tenait la sienne alors qu'il scrutait pour la énième fois le visage de Naruto, ce visage qu'il chérissait tant. Il laissa son regard se couler contre la joue du blond, suivant les cicatrices pâles. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à l'angoisse qu'avait dû ressentir Naruto enfant quand ses aînés de l'orphelinat avait tenté de le défigurer.

Sasuke leva une main à cette joue matte, glissant son pouce contre la ligne cicatricielle. Il vit la peau de Naruto se couvrir de chaire de poule sous la caresse et une de ses mains couvrit rapidement celle du brun. Sasuke laissa son regard poursuivre son chemin et le posa sur les lèvres du blond. Elles étaient fines et rosées, un peu sèches d'ailleurs, se dit Sasuke et Naruto dû penser la même chose car il passa rapidement un coup de langue dessus.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Sasuke s'étaient penché vers le blond qui le caressait du regard tel un amant trop longtemps privé d'amour. Le cadet Uchiwa releva les yeux pour les accrocher au regard d'azur de Naruto qui lui adressa un ravissant sourire. Ce fut ce sourire à la fois tendre et enjoué qui décida Sasuke. Il franchit sans vraiment hésiter, les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Naruto, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais bien vite, le brun pu le sentir répondre doucement à ce timide baiser.

Il ferma les yeux, se rapprochant du corps chaud de Naruto qui l'enlaça tendrement. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser s'approfondit de lui-même. Sasuke ne pu réprimer un frisson, le cœur battant. Il mis néanmoins rapidement fin au contact de leurs lèvres et enfoui son visage dans le cou du blond, gêné et les joues rouges. Contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir les rapides battement du cœur de Naruto. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sagement enlacés dans le salon, laissant définitivement les cours de biologie à l'abandon.

" - Vous allez rester longtemps encore comme ça ?"

Ils sursautèrent pour la seconde fois et s'empressèrent de se rasseoir correctement chacun de leur côté, comme s'ils avaient été pris entrain de faire une bêtise. Itachi, assit négligemment sur une marche d'escalier, les observait.

" - Tu nous espionne? Accusa directement le cadet.

- Bien sur que non mais quand je suis arrivé vous vous embrassiez alors je ne voulais pas risquer de briser un moment peut-être décisif pour votre... couple ?"

Les deux plus jeunes rougirent en même temps. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras pour conserver un peu de dignité alors que de son côté, Naruto se grattait l'arrière du crâne en riant comme un idiot.

" - Au moins vous ne niez pas être un couple.

- Rien n'est encore établit, c'est tout, grommela Sasuke en fuyant le regard de son aîné.

Itachi les observa tout deux tour à tour avant de les rejoindre. Il croisa les bras une fois devant son frère et s'appuya à la table.

" - Est-ce que ça vous direz de manger de la pizza ce soir ? On peut inviter Neji aussi.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose."

Itachi regarda par la fenêtre pour ne pas montré à quel point cela était important pour lui. Son frère le connaissait bien et ne fût donc pas dupe. Il s'inquiéta instantanément et ne pu s'empêcher de songer que peut-être Itachi allait leur parler de son trafic. Alors ils pourraient tout les trois le convaincre d'arrêter ses idioties.

" - Heu... ouais mais... moi j'ai pas trop le temps vous savez ? Intervint Naruto. Je dois vraiment bosser mes cours, ou je risque de louper mes concours.

- Tu peux travailler ici si tu veux, proposa Sasuke. Comme ça tu ne perdras pas trop de temps. Juste dix minutes pour avaler une part de pizza."

L'étudiant en médecine semblait ne pas être ravi par l'idée et un conflit intérieur paraissait l'animé. Itachi soupira en tournant les talons.

" - Je vous laisse réfléchir, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez tout à l'heure."

Dès qu'il eut quitté le salon, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et lui colla une claque sur le crâne. Bien sur il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais le blond en profita pour en rajouter.

" - Heeeeey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Pourquoi tu me tape ?

- Idiot ! Lâcha Sasuke avant de chuchoter à son oreille. Si ça se trouve il veut nous parler de son trafic, donc si tu reste et que Neji vient, on pourra essayer tout les trois de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il arrête. Si tu ne reste pas, on sera sûrement moins convainquant.

- Convainquant, moi ?

- Oui enfin... Neji et moi on parlera et toi tu hocheras la tête de temps en temps." soupira Sasuke, bien conscient que Naruto n'était pas vraiment le meilleur des diplomates.

Le blondinet geignit, résigné à rester un boulet pour ses amis. Il baissa la tête mais une main posée sur sa joue le fit la relever. Il interrogea Sasuke du regard et celui-ci se contenta de poser un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

" - Hein ? Demanda très intelligemment Naruto.

- Merci de faire des efforts pour... tout le monde ici, grommela le brun, jamais ravi de devoir remercier qui que ce soit, en dehors de Neji.

- Ah bah c'est normal ! Si je ne t'aimais pas je ne suis pas sûr que je me casserais autant la tête cela dit.

- C'est... toujours gentil, on va dire, soupira Sasuke qui ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre la remarque.

- Ah heu désolé ! Oui c'est censé être gentil. Je crois..."

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un instant et Naruto finit par lâcher son habituel rire gêné qui le faisait passer pour un idiot. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pour la énième fois comment il avait bien pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil...

" - Désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis mais... Ça te dérange si je me mets à réviser ?"

Par contre, Sasuke ne pouvait nier la détermination qu'avait Naruto, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

" - Il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux te mettre sur le canapé si tu veux. Ou dans ma chambre, tu ne seras pas embêter si mon frère n'arrête pas de se promener dans la maison.

- Ça dérange quelqu'un que je me promène dans ma maison ?" Intervint la voix d'Itachi.

Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent à nouveau dans un même mouvement et le brun assassina son frère du regard.

" - Tu peux pas prévenir que tu es là avant de faire des remarques sur tout ? Tu écoute depuis quand encore ?

- Depuis le "va réviser dans ma chambre". J'espère bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'une proposition à réviser et pas _plus_ ?

- Plus ? Ça ne risque pas, Itachi, s'agaça Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- J'espère bien, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté et on entend tout."

_Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je ne le sais que trop bien_, se dit le cadet en baissant les yeux, se remémorant sans le vouloir qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de son frère entre Naruto et lui.

" - Appelle Neji, on se la fait ta soirée pizza, souffla-t-il en tentant de garder un ton aussi neutre que possible.

- Bien, j'y vais." répondit son aîné en remontant dans sa chambre.

Naruto hésita un moment avant de réunir rapidement tout ses cours dans son sac. Il informa Sasuke qu'il allait dans sa chambre pour réviser avant de monter à l'étage avec un sourire.

Le jeune Uchiwa resta un instant seul dans le salon, se massant les tempes par réflexe plus que parce qu'il avait réellement mal. Il croisa les bras sur la table et y posa son front, fermant les yeux le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Il fit le point sur sa situation. Il avait une chance d'arranger les choses avec son frère et tout semblait bien se passer avec Naruto... Il avait donc lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur à présent ?

Relevant lentement la tête, il détailla la silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui, souriant avec une douceur maternelle. Mikoto s'approcha de son fils et posa la main sur son épaule. Sasuke frissonna. Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts de sa mère sur lui.

" - Sasuke, laisse toi une chance d'être heureux. Promets le moi."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de la baisser. Il voulu poser une main sur celle de Mikoto, mais ne sentit sous ses doigts que le tissu rêche de son vieux pull.

" - Je te le promets..." souffla-t-il et quelque part, il su que cette promesse ne serait pas veine.

Il monta à l'étage avec la résolution de commencer à être heureux en acceptant de vivre son histoire avec Naruto.

o*o*o*o*o

Quand Neji sonna à la porte des Uchiwa, il attendit plus de cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne lui ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils et pointa Itachi du doigt.

" - S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, espèce d'Uchiwa détraqué, c'est attendre dehors dans le froid, les cheveux plein de neige, alors qu'on m'a supplié de venir !"

Itachi lâcha un petit rire grave en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte, empêchant ainsi Neji d'entrer.

" - Je ne t'ai absolument pas supplié, gamin.

- Gamin ? Répéta le Hyûga. Peu importe, c'est un fait tu m'as presque supplié.

- Ne rêve pas, répliqua Itachi, cachant son amusement amusement qui ne fit que s'amplifier quand Neji râla pour pouvoir entrer.

- À quoi tu joue ? Tu veux que je te mette de la neige plein les cheveux pour que tu vois ce que ça fait ? Menaça le plus jeune.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, depuis que tu es gamin tu déteste mettre tes mains dans la neige parce que c'est trop froid pour tes petits doigts délicats, se moqua gentiment Itachi.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'ils vont te faire mes petits doigts délicats ! Aller pousse-toi, j'ai froid !"

Itachi ne daigna pas bouger d'un centimètre et contraint Neji à le pousser pour pouvoir entrer. Ce dernier souffla d'agacement lorsque, en enlevant son manteau, ses cheveux couverts de neige glacèrent son cou. Itachi jubilait mais garda son masque d'indifférence bien encré sur son visage.

" - Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ? Demanda finalement l'invité.

- Dans la chambre de mon frère à se bécoter.

- Pardon ?

- Je te laisse aller constater par toi-même. Moi je vais commander les pizza."

Itachi laissa Neji faire comme chez lui, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de faire en allant rapidement toquer à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il n'attendit cependant pas de réponse avant d'entrer.

Il ne se retrouva pas comme il l'avait imaginé avec ses deux amis l'un sur l'autre qui se dévoreraient les lèvres. Sasuke lisait, confortablement installé sur son lit, alors qu'au bureau, Naruto semblait en pleine concentration.

" - Un problème, Neji ? Demanda l'Uchiwa en avisant sa mine déconfite.

- Je m'attendais à vous trouver entrain de vous embrassez.

- Pour...quoi ? Hésita-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Itachi m'a dit ça.

- Itachi est un idiot qui ne cesse d'embêter tout le monde.

- Ah mais pourtant c'est ce que Sasuke voulait faire, qu'on s'embrasse plein, mais j'ai dû retourner à mes cours en fait" intervint distraitement Naruto.

Son petit-ami le fusilla du regard et Neji laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

" - Vous êtes d'un romantisme à tout épreuve, c'est... surprenant, commenta-t-il. Bon, Itachi commande les pizza, donc j'espère que vous serez rapidement en bas."

Le jeune Hyûga referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et Sasuke n'attendit qu'une seconde pour envoyer son oreiller dans la tête de Naruto.

" - Heeeeey ! Tu recommence à me frapper pour rien ! Grogna-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu dire ça autrement ! Voir ne pas le dire tout court !

- Première dispute en tant qu'amoure..."

Naruto s'interrompit quand il vit Sasuke s'armer d'un second oreiller.

" - Attention à ce que tu dis toi, menaça ce dernier. Sinon on va en avoir beaucoup, des disputes d'amoureux.

- J'ai rien dit" s'innocenta le blondinet en levant les mains au ciel.

L'initiative sembla plaire à l'Uchiwa qui reposa son arme avant d'aller l'enlacer. Naruto en ronronna presque et ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser rapidement Sasuke.

" - On devrait rejoindre mon frère et Itachi avant que l'un des deux ne commette un meurtre, souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

- Ah ce serait bête de nettoyer du sang toute la soirée, j'ai autre chose de prévu moi" lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait coquin.

Naruto se ravisa pourtant bien vite lorsque Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Trop tôt pour ce genre de blague apparemment.

" - Je parlais de mes cours bien sûr !" Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Sasuke sembla ne pas vouloir en rajouter et lui posa un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de descendre sans l'attendre. Gentil, un peu, mais pas trop tout de même. Avoir le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure depuis qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins officiellement mis en couple lui suffisait largement, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter.

Il rejoignit son frère et Neji qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas entrain de s'entre-tuer et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Neji rit doucement en constatant que son ami avait les joues rouges et son rire ne rit que s'amplifier quand Naruto arriva, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

" - Moque toi et tu vas le regretter, Neji, menaça Sasuke.

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est... attendrissant. On dirait moi avec mon premier petit ami à l'époque.

- C'était quiii ? Demanda Naruto, visiblement intéressé.

- Un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi, tu ne connais pas.

- Il était comment ? Insista le blond.

- Grand... avec les cheveux noirs, heu...

- C'était Itachi ? Osa-t-il demander, s'attirant deux regards noirs et un regard amusé.

- ITACHI ?! C'est mon frère je te rappelle espèce d'idiot !

- Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par lui en plus ! Ajouta Neji en haussant la voix.

- Ah mais je disais ça comme ça moi hein !" Se défendit Naruto, levant à nouveau les mains au ciel.

Les deux bruns se calmèrent et le blondinet alla rapidement enlacé le sien, comme pour se faire pardonner.

" - Bon heu... et toi Itachi, ton premier mec ? Demanda-t-il, bien décidé à faire le tour de la question.

- Il s'appelait Kisame, il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi et il m'a fait mal, c'est tout.

- Mal heu...

- Physiquement. Sinon il était gentil."

Les trois plus jeunes échangèrent un regard. Ces déclarations là laissaient plus de questions qu'elles n'en résolvaient vraiment.

" - Et toi, Sasu ? Finit Naruto.

- Moi... C'était un ami, Suigetsu. On était tout le temps ensemble, on s'entendait très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a couché avec moi et m'a jeté en disant qu'il était hétéro" soupira Sasuke.

Naruto sentit un pique de culpabilité lui transpercer le cœur. Il avait fait exactement la même chose que lui. Il serra un peu plus son petit-ami contre lui.

" - Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a raté" souffla-t-il pour rassuré le brun.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et personne ne prit la parole après ça. Itachi repensait à Kisame, Neji pestait contre Naruto d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelque chose ait pu se passer entre Itachi et lui, quand à Sasuke, il était ravi d'avoir pu franchir le cap et fait de cet idiot blond son petit-ami. Finalement, l'idiot en question reprit la parole.

" - Ah mais au fait ! Il s'est rien passé entre vous deux alors ?" Demanda-t-il en montrant alternativement Sasuke et Neji.

Les deux intéressés répondirent instantanément que non, il ne s'était rien passé mais le rire que lâcha Itachi fit tiquer Naruto.

" - Dis moi ce que tu sais, Uchiwa !

- Ils ont échangé leur premier baiser.

- Itachi ! Protestèrent les deux concernés.

- Noooooon ?! En rajouta Naruto, s'attirant les foudres de Sasuke.

- On était encore jeunes, on ne savait pas ce que c'était et je ne voulais pas être nul pour mon premier baiser avec Suigetsu ! Lança-t-il pour toute explication. Fin du sujet maintenant, arrête de poser des questions idiotes. D'ailleurs, je vais ramener des boissons, le livreur de pizza ne devrait pas tarder. Viens m'aider à porter, toi" ordonna-t-il à Naruto qui le suivit rapidement à la cuisine.

Neji se leva et Itachi l'interrogea du regard.

" - Tu vas me vanner encore si je te dis que je vais aux toilettes ? Lança-t-il avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir à la question."

Les deux bruns échangèrent un sourire malgré tout et Neji se rendit aux toilettes, en face du salon. La sonnette retentit quelques secondes plus tard et Itachi se leva pour aller ouvrir. Seulement, devant la porte, ce n'était pas un quelconque livreur de pizza qui se trouva nez à nez avec Itachi, mais deux hommes, habillés en costume noir. Un des deux, un rouquin un peu plus grand que lui, le poussa pour pouvoir entrer, suivit de son partenaire brun qui claqua la porte derrière eux.

" - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'énerva Itachi.

- Tu nous pose des problèmes avec ton trafic, Uchiwa... répondit le roux.

- Alors on vient régler nos affaires avec toi."

Itachi frissonna. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il pria pour que Naruto et Sasuke ait l'idée de rester cacher dans la cuisine et que Neji ne sorte pas des toilettes. Il espéra que les trois jeunes avaient déjà compris et le silence qui régna un instant dans la maison le conforta dans cette idée.

" - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? Grogna-t-il.

- C'est simple. On va commencer par ton fric. Tout ce que tu as amasser avec tes deals. Il doit y avoir des liasses de billets cacher dans cette maison... mais où ?"

Itachi fronça les sourcils. C'était humiliant et dégradant mais il se raisonna rapidement. Il devait obéir s'il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse en bain de sang, surtout avec les jeunes dans la maison. Il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps, son esprit se bloqua quand il vit le roux sortir un pistolet.

" - Dépêche toi, on a pas que ça à faire.

- Tout l'argent est sous mon lit, la deuxième porte à droite à l'étage, avoua-t-il sans attendre.

- Vas-y, Torune." ordonna le roux qui ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

Le brun se rendit à l'étage, apparemment pas si pressé que ça. Itachi réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas d'arme, rien pour se défendre... Il n'avait plus qu'à prier que les deux hommes s'en aillent dès qu'ils auraient l'argent.

" - On est pas là uniquement pour l'argent, reprit le roux, brisant tout les espoirs d'Itachi. Parce que l'argent ça se récupère facilement et tu es assez intelligent pour te refaire rapidement. Et puis il faut qu'on soit sûr que tu ne poseras plus de problème. Hors notre chef ne t'apprécie pas trop non plus..."

Un cliquetis se fit entendre quand l'homme retira la sécurité de l'arme avant de se mettre en position de tir. Itachi eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé et pâlit quand il vit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Neji ne réfléchit pas, dès qu'il vit la scène il se jeta sur l'homme pour dévier le coup de feu. Il y parvint et la balle de logea dans le plafond, faisant tomber sur eux de la poussière de plâtre. Le rouquin grogna de mécontentement et attrapa Neji par les cheveux pour le tirer à lui. Il passa rapidement son bras musclé autour du cou du jeune homme, menaçant de l'étrangler au moindre mouvement.

" - Lâche le, souffla Itachi. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

- Peut-être mais tu semble t'inquiéter pour lui. Tu seras peut-être plus docile à te laisser tuer si je le menace lui ?

- Lâche le, laisse le sortir et on réglera tout ça après, tenta de négocier Itachi.

- Hors de question."

Le rouquin reprit son arme bien en main et pointa le canon sur Itachi. Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur Neji et sur ce regard opalin qui le suppliait de fuir. Seulement le bras du roux, bien que moins serré, restait toujours là, menaçant de tuer le jeune homme au moindre mouvement inconsidéré et la menace était efficace. Itachi ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait passé le début de sa vie d'adulte derrière les barreaux pour avoir tuer ses parents, alors que Neji n'avait fait aucun pas de travers et se promettait à un brillant avenir.

Itachi se dit qu'il n'avait pas de regret à mourir si cela permettait à ce garçon de vivre. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de mourir malgré tout ! Il vit le rouquin froncer les sourcils et viser entre ses deux yeux, un endroit qui le tuerait instantanément à coup sûr. L'homme pressa lentement la gâchette.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort arriver, quand il vit Neji se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle et se ruer entre lui et l'agresseur. Le roux ne pu retenir la pression sur la gâchette et le coup partit.

L'intrus brun revenait au même moment, les bras chargé de sac remplit de billets. Il échangea un regard avec son collègue.

" - C'était pas prévu ça !

- On se tire alors !"

Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde pour déguerpirent.

Itachi serra le corps de Neji contre lui, pressant comme il le pouvait la poitrine du jeune homme d'où s'écoulait un flot de liquide sombre pour stopper l'hémoragie. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, ses mains étaient tremblantes et son regard se couvrait d'un voile flou à cause des larmes. Il le serra encore un peu plus contre lui, murmurant quelques paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes mais qui ne faisaient que l'angoisser un peu plus. "Ça va aller", "Tu vas t'en sortir", "Reste avec moi"... Tout ça... c'étaient des paroles qu'on répétait mécaniquement aux personnes agonisantes qu'on voulait voir partir apaisées.

" - SASUKE ! NARUTO !" cria-t-il, la voix chancelante, brisée par les sanglots et le désespoir.

Les deux garçons s'agitaient pourtant déjà dans son dos. Itachi vit rapidement le blond s'agenouiller à côté de son ami pour presser sur la plaie, tentant de garder Neji parmi eux alors que Sasuke appelait les urgences, aussi angoissé que les autres.

Itachi passa une main couverte de sang dans les cheveux sombres du jeune homme, pressant son front contre le sien, laissant échapper quelques larmes qui tombèrent contre les joues blafardes de l'agonisant. Neji tenta de dire un mot mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche à part un son rauque et inquiétant. Il leva une main, utilisant ses dernières forces pour glisser les doigts contre la joue d'Itachi qu'il tentait de regarder dans les yeux.

Neji mima quelques mots du bout des lèvres, fermant finalement les yeux, à bout de force. Quand il perdit conscience, sa main ensanglantée retomba sur son torse, laissant un sillon vermeil contre la peau pâle d'Itachi.

Les sirènes des ambulanciers retentirent au loin, quand Itachi se pencha pour déposer un baiser fébrile sur les lèvres pâles.

* * *

Voilàààà... J'entends déjà les exclamations des lecteurs mécontents...

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu ! Et puis je vous retrouve sur le prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, suivit bien sur d'un épilogue. On arrive donc à la fin de cette fiction mais j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée pour de prochaines histoires... Cela dit ce n'est pas forcément le moment d'en parler !

Alors ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Ah ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus long à venir à chaque fois c'est vrai et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre les cours malheureusement T_T

Bon, je vous laisse à ce chapitre donc ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi soupira une énième fois. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et aimait encore moins attendre dans un hôpital sans savoir si c'était pour une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Seulement voilà, Neji était arrivé aux urgences plusieurs heures auparavant et depuis, aucune nouvelle. Itachi se raccrochait à la pensée que si les médecins passaient autant de temps avec lui, alors il n'était pas mort et il y avait de l'espoir. Mais cette pensée seule ne l'aidait pas à rester calme et impassible comme à son habitude. Il se rassit sur le siège en plastique de la salle d'attente, pratiquement déserte à l'exception d'un couple à moitié endormi. L'Uchiwa se triturait les mains, au moins autant qu'il se triturait l'esprit, relevant la tête dès qu'il voyait un médecin ou une infirmière passer devant la salle d'attente.

Il avait été le seul à venir à l'hôpital, ayant demandé à Sasuke d'aller chez Naruto pour se reposer et se vider la tête. Malgré tout, il savait bien que son frère et son petit-ami ne seraient pas apaisés avant qu'il ne leur ait donné des nouvelles, ce qu'il s'était engagé à faire dès qu'il aurait la moindre information. Itachi se releva pour faire le tour de la salle d'attente une centième fois. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre une seconde, scrutant au loin les lumières de la ville, tapotant nerveusement des doigts contre son jean. La nuit était déjà tombée et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre que le jour se lève avant d'avoir une quelconque nouvelle sur l'état de Neji.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner s'asseoir quand une jeune infirmière l'interpella.

" - Monsieur Uchiwa... ?

- Oui ?! S'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant à l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

- Suivez moi s'il vous plaît."

Elle repartit dans les couloirs, déambulant jusqu'à une petite chambre double. Le rideau avait été tiré entre les deux lits mais il ne semblait y avoir qu'un occupant dans cette pièce, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir de là où il était.

" - Vous êtes donc arrivé avec le jeune Hyûga... Neji, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis un ami de Neji. Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien... les médecins ont retiré la balle mais... dès qu'on a ce genre de blessure par arme, on doit prévenir les autorités alors... ils viendront vous interroger d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

- D'accord, mais pour l'état de Neji ? Insista-t-il.

- Il va bien. Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'est fait tiré dessus mais bon... Il aura une vilaine cicatrice. Cela dit, la balle a touché une partie de son poumon. Alors je vous explique pas tout parce que vous pourriez pas comprendre mais en gros... il avait de gros soucis mais comme on a pu l'opérer d'urgence, il n'est plus en danger.

- Alors il n'aura pas de gros soucis ? Répéta Itachi, soulagé malgré l'apparente nonchalance de l'infirmière.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il respirera parfois plus difficilement mais ça n'est pas gravissime. Je vous laisse avec lui. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais ça ne devrait pas tarder."

Itachi la remercia du regard et se rendit rapidement de l'autre côté du rideau. Neji était là, allongé dans ses draps blancs. Il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs même s'il restait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux s'étalaient tout autour de lui, emmêlés, et Itachi les ramena contre le torse du blessé qui se soulevait doucement, au rythme d'une respiration laborieuse.

L'Uchiwa tira la chaise métallique près du lit et s'y assit sans un bruit. Il n'osait pas toucher Neji même s'il brûlait d'envie de saisir sa main. Il posa son regard sur le bras pâle qui dépassait des draps, un cathéter au creux du coude.

_Tout ça, c'est entièrement ma faute..._ songea-t-il en se décidant finalement à prendre la main de Neji dans la sienne. De son autre main, il sortit son portable. Il lui restait encore à prévenir son frère.

Pendant qu'il appelait, il caressa distraitement le dos de la main de Neji.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Ok, merci de m'avoir appelé, Itachi." souffla Sasuke avant de raccrocher. Derrière lui, à moitié allongé sur son lit, Naruto le tenait fermement enlacé pour le soutenir. Le blond avait beau être tout aussi inquiet que son petit-ami, il était, au contraire de celui-ci, totalement rassuré par les paroles d'Itachi. Si les médecins jugeaient que Neji était hors de danger, alors il ne lui arriverait rien ! C'était ainsi que Naruto voyait les choses.

" - Tu es rassuré ? Demanda-t-il au brun qu'il enlaçait, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Non. Je serais rassuré quand je aurais vu Neji et qu'il me dira lui-même qu'il se sent bien."

Naruto resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le corps de Sasuke et posa le menton sur son épaule. Il réfléchit en silence une petite minute.

" - On ira le voir dès demain matin.

- J'y compte bien, appuya Sasuke.

- Et après je te réserverais une surprise.

- Une surprise ?

- Ouaip ! Tu verras, je pense que ça te plaira.

- J'attends de voir." souffla le brun en tournant un peu la tête vers celui contre qui il s'appuyait.

Naruto lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentait à quel point cet événement remuait Sasuke et il aurait été surpris du contraire. Il faisait donc son possible pour l'apaiser avec les moyens qui lui étaient donnés. Il serra dans la sienne la main du brun, rendue moite par l'angoisse. Ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis qu'ils étaient venus se réfugier chez les Namikaze-Uzumaki et Sasuke n'avait cessé de s'imaginer le pire. Bien sûr, Naruto avait eu les mêmes idées, mais il n'en avait pas fait part à l'Uchiwa. Après tout, cela n'aurait fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse de ce dernier et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Naruto le resserra un peu contre lui, commençant inconsciemment à le bercer. Sasuke le repoussa d'une main, agacé d'être traité comme un enfant.

" - Ne me berce pas comme ça, j'ai largement passé l'âge.

- Désolé, c'était involontaire. En fait ça me... détend.

- Et bien balance-toi tout seul tu veux."

Naruto eu la bonne idée de paraître penaud et Sasuke lâcha un profond soupire. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le blond et posa la main sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

" - Je suis... à bout de nerf, tu le sais. Donc... pour une fois, si ce soir je t'insulte ou que je te frappe... n'en tiens pas compte s'il te plaît.

- Ben... en même temps tu m'insulte et tu me frappe tout le temps alors...

- Le reste du temps c'est pour la bonne cause ! Pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans ton esprit d'idiot. Après tout tu es blond, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir.

- QUOI ?! Mon père aussi est blond et il trèèèèèèès intelligent ! Se défendit maladroitement Naruto.

- Il doit être l'exception qui confirme la règle dans ce cas. Dis toi que tu as au moins la chance d'avoir hérité d'une partie de sa beauté."

L'étudiant en médecine laissa échapper un long et profond soupire. Il se retint de répondre, après tout, Sasuke venait d'admettre qu'il le trouvait plutôt beau donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il tourna son regard vers son bureau en voulant échapper aux prunelles sombres qui le scrutaient sans sourciller. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur le cadre dans lequel la photo de Sasuke et Neji lui rappela qu'il avait encore faillit perdre une des personnes qui lui était les plus chères.

Il se retourna face à Sasuke et le serra brusquement contre lui. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kushina qui regarda la scène en riant doucement, bien qu'un peu gênée.

" - Han vous êtes mignons ! Cela dit ne faites pas de bêtises sous mon toit, hein, attention !

- Ma...ma...maman ! Bégaya Naruto en reculant précipitamment.

- Et oui c'est moi ! Dites les garçons... je voulais... vous dire que Minato a appelé depuis l'hôpital. Il a réussit à faire un tour dans la chambre de Neji. Il va bien d'après lui.

- Oui, le frère de Sasuke nous a appelé pour nous prévenir, répondit-t-il d'un ton soudainement bien plus sérieux.

- D'accord alors... je vais vous laisser. Reposez vous bien."

Kushina leur envoya un baiser papillon en quittant la chambre. Naruto soupira de soulagement et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il avait parlé de son homosexualité à sa mère peu après en avoir parlé à Minato et tout comme son mari, elle avait plutôt bien prit la chose. Bien sûr, quand ils avaient abordé le sujet de Sasuke, Kushina avait immédiatement rechigné à accepter celui qui, selon elle, allait lui voler son fils adoré. Pourtant, dès qu'elle avait revu l'Uchiwa, son beau visage, ses bonnes manières et sa politesse à toute épreuve, sans parler de ses paroles intelligentes et réfléchies, elle avait sentit qu'il serait le plus parfait des gendres. Entre une fille de mauvais genre et un adorable garçon, elle préférait tout de même la seconde option.

" - Bon, tu vois, si même mon père dit que Neji va bien, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Peut-être... merci, Naruto..." souffla Sasuke.

Son petit-ami lui répondit par un sourire accompagné d'un tendre baiser. Le brun n'y répondit pas vraiment mais se boudina un peu plus contre le torse sur lequel il s'appuyait. Naruto passa un petit moment à caresser distraitement ses cheveux noirs, la tête remplie des images de Neji lorsque la balle l'avait touché. Il ne pu réprimer un frisson et Sasuke sembla le sentir car il releva la tête vers lui.

" - Ça va ?

- Hm oui t'inquiète... Bon, il faudrait qu'on se couche, comme ça dès demain on va à l'hôpital et après, je te ferais passer une belle journée, promit Naruto en changeant de sujet.

- Tu n'étudieras pas demain ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Heu ben... j'y suis obligé tu sais. Mais j'étudierais quelques heures et tout le reste de la journée, ce sera pour toi.

- Privilégie tes études. Je n'ai pas envie que l'année prochaine tu refasse ta première année et que tu ne sois qu'un amoureux fantôme."

Naruto soupira, conscient que ce serait sûrement fatale pour leur couple qui, pour l'instant, n'était pas si solide que ça. Il retira son jean rapidement et se glissa sous la couette, bientôt rejoint par Sasuke qui n'attendit qu'une seconde pour se boudiner à nouveau contre lui.

Le blond sourit devant cette image attendrissante, si loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Connaissant le caractère de Sasuke, il avait pensé que ce dernier serait plutôt distant et froid dans leur couple, pourtant, il était de loin le plus câlin des deux.

_Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux_, pensa Naruto pendant qu'il caressait tendrement le dos de son petit-ami, endormi dans ses bras.

La visite à l'hôpital arriva trop lentement à leur goût. Ils se rendirent au chevet de leur ami dès que les horaires de visite le leur permirent, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Sasuke avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la matinée, criant sur Naruto pour un rien, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas. Il comprenait aisément à quel point les nerfs du brun étaient mis à rude épreuve.

En entrant dans la chambre blanche, ils ne pensaient pas voir Itachi endormi sur la chaise à côté du lit de Neji. Pourtant il était bien là et le blessé leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Naruto pouffa aussi bas qu'il le pu et alla rapidement enlacer son ami, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Sasuke, plus distant, se contenta d'un faible sourire. Il était rassuré de voir Neji. Son visage n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il se l'était imaginé et il bougeait avec bien plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait cru, bien que ses mouvements soient assez lents et calculés.

" - Il est ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda Sasuke, mal à l'aise et désireux de ne pas aborder tout de suite le sujet des blessures de Neji.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'ici d'après les infirmières, répondit calmement ce dernier en jetant un regard inquiet à l'endormi.

- C'est autorisé ça ? Il y a des horaires pour les visites non ?

- Je dormais tu sais, je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a deux heures donc je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment il aurait insisté pour rester. Vu les circonstances de ma blessure... ils n'ont pas dû trop posé de questions.

- Je vois..."

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur les draps blancs. Il reconnaissait ces draps les mêmes que dans tout les hôpitaux : secs et si fins qu'ils ne tenaient absolument pas chaud. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer les nuits interminables qu'il avait passé dans ces satanés draps. Neji sembla comprendre ce à quoi son ami pensait car il lâcha un petit rire faible et sans joie.

" - Nous avons échangé les rôles pour une fois.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela Sasuke à la remarque du blessé. Je préfère quand les rôles sont inversés.

- Pas moi, répondit catégoriquement Neji.

- Je n'aime aucune de ces situations moi, intervint Naruto un peu agacé. Vous êtes tout les deux très importants pour moi même si je vous aime différemment et voir l'un de vous à l'hôpital avec des plaies sanglantes à chaque fois... c'est insoutenable."

Sasuke n'osa pas répliquer à la remarque de son petit-ami et s'autorisa à lui reprendre la main. Il la serra doucement, appréciant la chaleur de cette paume contre la sienne. Il était toujours très maladroit pour montrer à Naruto quand il était touché mais ce dernier semblait avoir un don pour tout comprendre. Le blond lui adressa un large sourire avant de reposer les yeux sur leur ami blessé.

" - Mais t'as meilleure mine que ce que je pensais !" lâcha-t-il bruyamment.

Itachi remua un peu dans son sommeil et Neji fit instantanément signe à Naruto de se taire. Il attendit une seconde pour s'assurer que l'aîné Uchiwa ne s'était pas réveillé puis se boudina dans ses draps, essoufflé. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les deux paires d'yeux inquiets qui s'étaient posées sur lui et regarda Itachi dormir sur sa chaise.

" - Il m'a veillé longtemps, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le réveiller. Il a des cernes comme je n'en ai jamais vues.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, il les a depuis des années. À croire qu'il ne sait pas dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit, soupira le cadet Uchiwa.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'Itachi... susurra Naruto d'un ton taquin, vous en êtes où ?"

Neji accueilli la remarque d'un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, alors que Sasuke soupirait d'agacement.

" - Tu es idiot où quoi, espèce d'imbécile ?

- Mais Itachi l'a embrassé ! Ça veut bien dire quelque chose !

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller mon frère... ! Et Neji était inconscient à ce moment là, comment veux-tu qu'il s'en souvienne ?

- J'en sais rien moi, l'amour est capable de tout, lâcha Naruto, catégorique et de mauvaise foi.

- Ah ça c'est sûr, pour me faire sortir avec un crétin pareil il faut que je sois sacrément amoureux, grogna Sasuke.

- Itachi m'a... embrassé ?" Souffla Neji, mettant ainsi fin aux disputes du couple.

Il en resta presque bouche-bée, son regard passant du visage inexpressif d'Itachi à l'air coupable de Naruto. Il était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu mais la réaction de Sasuke, qui se retenait visiblement de frapper le blondinet qui lui servait de petit-ami, avait tendance à lui prouver que c'était peut-être vrai. Il attendit que ses amis lui prêtent à nouveau attention pour reposer sa question, à laquelle Sasuke répondit en soupirant.

" - Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Tu étais... entrain de mourir, il a eu peur et t'a fait un bisou. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un hasard si c'était sur ta bouche.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, maintient Naruto, choqué que le brun puisse penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une preuve d'amour évidente. Son geste était lent, réfléchit ! Un adieu tellement romantique !

- Mon dieu ne commence pas à me sortir des phrases comme ça Naruto ! Toi qui parle de romantisme ? On aura tout vu. Non, vraiment, je connais mon frère mieux que toi.

- Visiblement non."

Les trois amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Itachi qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Il prit un moment pour s'étirer et pour se redresser sur sa chaise. Sasuke, gêné par la remarque de son aîné, détourna les yeux avant les autres.

" - On t'a réveillé ?

- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas me réveiller avec les cris de ton petit ami ? Lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

- Désolé Itachi mais je ne pouvais pas me contenir, s'exclama l'intéressé.

- Je vois ça. Et tu criais à quel sujet ?"

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard et Neji fronça les sourcils, menaçant du regard Naruto qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre. Ce dernier la referma prudemment et ricana, un peu gêné. Itachi les dévisagea chacun leur tour, appuyé confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

" - Des secrets ?

- Des avis divergeant. Ça allait dégénérer alors c'est une bonne chose que tu te sois réveillé finalement. Sinon le récent petit couple aurait rompu." souffla Neji sans tourner le visage vers Itachi.

Les intéressés ne répondirent pas à la remarque, resserrant tout de même leurs mains jointes. Un silence lourd pris place dans la chambre. Neji osait à peine bouger dans ses draps et gardait les yeux résolument scotché à ses mains. Itachi fut encore une fois le premier à reprendre la parole, d'un ton sérieux et grave.

" - Écoutez tout les trois... ce matin, pendant que Neji dormait encore, deux policiers sont venus ici.

- Pourquoi ça ?! S'écria Naruto, récoltant un même soupire agacé de la part des trois bruns.

- Et si tu le laissais finir avant de commenter ? Proposa son petit-ami, faisant baisser les yeux au blond.

- Merci Sasuke. Donc comme je le disais, deux policiers sont venus. C'est normal, puisque Neji a été blessé par balle, il doit y avoir un rapport, vous comprenez. Ce n'est pas le genre de blessure anodine et qui dit blessure par balle dit généralement... problèmes plus graves. Donc j'ai expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils risquent de venir vous voir aussi donc. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous préviens."

Les trois plus jeunes échangèrent à nouveau un regard, gênés. Ils se firent passer un message silencieux et se fut finalement Sasuke qui ouvrit la bouche, la voix vacillant un peu.

" - Tu ne leur as pas parlé de ton... de tes affaires ? Souffla-t-il aussi bas que possible.

- Bien sûr que non. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas le mentionner. D'ailleurs, j'ai dit que les agresseurs n'avaient pas vraiment mentionner les raisons qu'ils avaient d'être venus mais que c'était sûrement des hommes envoyés par un ancien détenu de la même prison que moi.

- D'accord, tu as entendu Naruto ?" S'assura Sasuke.

Le blondinet, le visage grave, hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il était inquiet, comme tous dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de Neji que ce dernier triturait dans tout les sens et sourit tristement. Il voyait bien que le blessé fatiguait déjà.

" - Bon, on est rassuré en tout cas ! Lança-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Hein Sasu ?

- Oui. On était inquiet mais maintenant on va pouvoir repartir l'esprit tranquille. Profites-en pour te reposer. Quand on reviendra Naruto risque d'être encore plus fatiguant."

Sasuke s'attira un sourire amusé de la part de Neji et des exclamations du blond. Il salua son ami et son frère de loin avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital, Naruto sur les talons. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital, Sasuke inspira. Il détestait toujours autant les hôpitaux et même si ce n'était pas lui l'hospitalisé cette fois, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

o*o*o*o*o*o

L'air était froid, mais pas glacial. La lune se levait déjà, entourée de quelques nuages et de milliers de flocons de neige. Un manteau blanc avait recouvert le toit des maisons et les arbres. Les branchages se balançaient doucement, poussés par une brise enjouée et mélancolique. Sous la lumière argentée des réverbères, les flocons brillaient parfois comme de petits diamants. Sasuke enfonça un peu plus son menton dans l'épaisse écharpe qui entourait son cou, émerveillé et gelé. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de profiter de la neige depuis longtemps et la présence de Naruto rendait cet instant encore plus merveilleux.

Ils longèrent la rue avant de gagner le parc où Sasuke aimait tant aller. Dans la neige, devant eux, des traces de pattes félines s'étaient dessinées, formant quelques courbes abstraites. Arrivé près du lac, Sasuke vit que la surface de l'eau était gelée et tout l'endroit était devenu un tableau, une œuvre magnifique où l'artiste n'aurait eu qu'un dégradé de blanc et d'argent pour peindre. De la peinture pailletée et éphémère qui ne empêchait Sasuke de retirer ce petit sourire joyeux de son visage. Naruto le remarqua et sourit à son tour, ravi. Ils étaient seuls dans ce parc à cette heure et le jeune étudiant n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il remonta la bretelle du sac qu'il avait sur le dos et avisa un banc un peu plus loin. Le siège était lui aussi couvert de quelques centimètres de neige mais le blond en fit tomber une épaisse couche au sol. Sasuke l'interrogea du regard et son petit ami l'incita à s'asseoir. L'orphelin y prit place, prenant grand soin à ce que son manteau soit bien placé là où il s'assoirait. La neige, c'était bien, mais c'était froid et personne n'aimait avoir froid aux fesses.

Naruto s'assit lourdement à côté de lui et ne résista qu'une seconde avant de prendre le brun contre lui. Sasuke le laissa faire sans broncher, charmer par la magnificence du parc. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, se retenant de la retirer quand des flocons de neiges fondirent contre sa joue. Il oublia rapidement ce détail et fixa son regard sur la surface glacée du lac, observant le reflet de la lune qui y brillait. Naruto caressait parfois ses cheveux avant de tourner la tête vers un détail ou un autre qui attirait son regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, appréciant la fraîcheur d'une nuit enneigée. Cette fraîcheur leur faisant d'autant plus de bien qu'ils avaient passé la journée à étudier chacun de leur côté. Ils s'étaient mis à leurs livres dès qu'ils furent rentrer de l'hôpital, ne s'adressant que quelques mots en route et depuis, ils n'avaient échangé que trois mots, tout au plus. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentit si proches. Ils communiquaient naturellement par le regard, par gestes tendres, et cela réjouissait intérieurement Sasuke.

" - Merci."

Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun qui venait de souffler ce mot, si bas qu'il avait presque cru le rêver. Il s'étonna un instant, puis voyant que Sasuke ne reprendrait pas la parole, il lui demanda rapidement pour quelle raison il se voyait ainsi remercié.

" - Pour beaucoup de choses, soupira le jeune Uchiwa en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux que le vent s'amusait à faire voleter.

- Je suppose que tu m'en diras pas plus, déclara Naruto en riant.

- Exactement. Mais sans rire, rien que pour supporter les remarques que je te fais à longueur de journée sans broncher, merci.

- Sans broncher ?! Tu dis toi même que je réplique toujours des bêtises !

- Oui comme maintenant !" Grogna Sasuke en lui assénant une claque sur le crâne.

Il se redressa vivement, délaissant l'épaule du blond qui se frottait les cheveux en boudant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et interpella Naruto avant de l'embrasser. Son petit-ami ne mis pas longtemps à répondre avec plaisir et le serra contre lui comme il le pouvait avec leurs épais manteaux. Le cœur battant, Sasuke mis tout de même rapidement fin au baiser et son regard se perdit automatiquement sur la surface du lac.

" - Dis, heu... j'étais entrain de penser à plein de trucs, commença maladroitement Naruto, mais heu... tu te souviens de la soirée chez Neji ? Celle où on avait regardé Avengers.

- Hm... oui, répondit le brun au bout d'un moment en cherchant où son petit-ami voulait en venir.

- Et bien, tu te souviens, on s'était embrassé, bon rapidement et c'était pas un vrai baiser mais... comme ça avait été super rapide je me demande... tu m'aimais déjà ?"

Sasuke émit un petit rire bas sans quitter le lac des yeux. Pour une fois que Naruto réfléchissait, c'était pour quelque chose qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

" - Disons que je t'avais déjà remarqué, admit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais déjà follement amoureux de toi mais tu m'attirais déjà beaucoup depuis un moment.

- C'est vrai ?! Trop bien !" lâcha Naruto tout sourire.

Sasuke le laissa jubiler pendant un moment avant de lui renvoyer la question.

" - Ben... je vais être honnête hein. Au départ tu m'intriguait parce que... ben tu ressemblais un peu à Sai. Mais finalement quand j'ai commencé à te parler et à te connaître, je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de toi même si tu as un caractère de cochon et que tu n'arrête pas de me taper !

- Tu as... au moins le mérite d'être honnête, grommela Sasuke plutôt déçu.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins ou que je pensais avoir un nouveau Sai tu sais ?

- Pourtant on l'a revu dans la boutique de déguisements, ça ne t'a rien fait ? Tu n'assumais pas ton homosexualité quand vous aviez rompu. J'ai eu peur que tu parte avec lui quand on l'a revu.

- J'ai vu ça ! S'exclama Naruto en riant. Tu m'as fait une vraie crise de jalousie c'était trop mignon !

- Pardon ?!

- Oui enfin j'étais content je l'avoue, se reprit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, on a parlé un peu quand tu n'étais pas là et au final... Enfin on a tout les deux grandi et changé. Maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment le type de personne qui m'intéresserait" avoua-t-il en haussant négligemment une épaule.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire, rassuré, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres du blond. Naruto lui sourit largement et l'entraîna dans une forte étreinte. L'Uchiwa protesta dès que la neige qui s'était tassée sur le col de son petit-ami lui tomba dans le cou et le repoussa vivement. Il grogna en resserrant son écharpe. Décidément, il adorait observer la neige au moins autant qu'il détestait entrer en contact avec elle.

" - Bon, on finit notre promenade ? Il fait froid", grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Naruto hocha la tête et insista pour lui prendre la main pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction du quartier de Sasuke. Ce dernier fit mine de protester mais céda très rapidement, profitant de cette fin de balade sous la neige.

Ils ne prirent plus la peine de parler, profitant du silence de la nuit, troublé uniquement par le bruit de la neige qui se tassait sous leurs pas. Sasuke se rapprocha discrètement de Naruto, jusqu'à marcher complètement collé à lui. Ils regagnèrent la demeure Uchiwa peu de temps après, mains dans la main. Les œillades langoureuses qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis la sortie du parc ainsi que les baisers volés étaient porteurs d'un message muet. Dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, d'un regard entendu, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Ils se séparèrent une seconde afin qu'ils puissent retirer leurs vestes, que Sasuke posa sur la rampe d'escalier d'un geste aussi rapide que possible. Naruto l'attira à nouveau contre lui et reprit leur baiser avec plus d'envie. Il sentit rapidement le brun répondre et des bras entourèrent son cou. Il sourit largement et caressa la joue de Sasuke, éloignant son visage de quelques centimètres à peine.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, un peu plus longuement que le précédent et s'embrassèrent tendrement et chastement avant de se rendre à l'étage. Naruto suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à la chambre et ferma derrière eux. Ils n'attendit qu'une seconde avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, entourant la taille du brun pour l'attirer dans une étreinte serrée. Il referma la main sur le tissu laineux du pull de Sasuke et hésita quelques secondes avant de soulever doucement le vêtement. Il posa la main à plat dans le dos de son petit-ami qui réprima un frisson. Naruto le serra un peu plus contre lui, se demandant si ce frisson était un signe d'angoisse mais Sasuke le rassura lorsqu'il murmura tout bas que sa main était encore très froide.

Naruto lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne se laissait pas une seule seconde et goûtait avec plaisir la saveur des lèvres de cet homme qu'il aimait. Il soupira de bien-être à travers ce baiser et poussa délicatement Sasuke vers son lit où il l'encouragea muettement à s'allonger. Naruto s'étala doucement sur son petit-ami, s'appuyant seulement sur ses coudes placés de chaque côté du torse de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier caressait lentement le dos du blond, très peu pressé. Il aimait les caresses et les baisers plus que tout au monde et voulait prendre tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour redécouvrir le bonheur de pouvoir profiter de ces attentions.

Il sentit un nouveau frisson parcourir sa peau quand Naruto releva son pull du bout des doigts. Sasuke posa une main sur sa joue et regarda son petit-ami se baisser pour déposer une multitude de baisers contre son ventre. Il ferma finalement les yeux, profitant au maximum des caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Il sentait sur sa peau le souffle de Naruto qui montait un peu plus vers son torse. Il se redressa quand le blond le lui demanda et ce dernier lui retira son vêtement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu du bout des lèvres puis Naruto reprit rapidement ses attentions. Il embrassa le torse pâle qui lui était totalement offert, caressant les contours des muscles fins et passa sa langue contre un téton rose, récoltant un soupire appréciatif. Il sourit et entrepris de sucer ce même bouton de chaire.

Sasuke soupira plusieurs fois. Les mains de Naruto étaient devenues chaudes et réchauffaient sa peau, laissant sur leur passage une marque invisible et brûlante. Elles parcoururent les côtes et le ventre frissonnant, avant de s'arrêter au contact du pantalon. Naruto tâtonna pour trouver le bouton et batailla avec celui-ci pour ouvrir le jean sans cesser d'embrasser la peau de son amant. Il pesta quand il constata qu'il n'y parvenait pas et obtint un petit rire bas de la part de Sasuke.

" - Et bien Naru, tu ne t'en sors pas avec mon pantalon ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ton pantalon qui m'aime pas !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira Sasuke pourtant amusé. Je vais le faire."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déboutonna habilement son jean et souleva son bassin pendant que Naruto faisait glisser l'habit le long de ses jambes. Le blond le laissa tomber au sol et retourna rapidement embrasser Sasuke. Ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps avant de retirer le t-shirt de son petit-ami pour l'envoyer rejoindre son jean. Naruto lui sourit sans pouvoir se retenir et reprit le ballet de leurs langues. Sasuke laissa tomber l'effeuillage du blond pour répondre à ce nouveau baiser. Il intensifia de lui-même leur échange quand il sentit la main de Naruto passer contre son entre-jambe. La fine couche de tissu de son caleçon n'atténuait qu'à peine le plaisir qu'engendra ce contact. Sasuke sentit son souffle s'accélérer inévitablement et il gémit fortement quand la main de Naruto se glissa sous son sous-vêtement pour le prendre en main. La paume était chaude, presque brûlante et la sensation était bien plus extraordinaire sans cette barrière de tissu.

Naruto fit quelque vas et vient de la main, couvrant à nouveau le ventre blanc de baisers. Il avait repéré quelques points sensibles et s'amusait à insister à ces endroits là, jubilant à chaque frisson, à chaque soupire de son amant. Il lâcha le sexe de Sasuke et enleva le caleçon de ce dernier pour l'envoyer rejoindre le reste des vêtements qui couvraient le sol. Il se pencha à nouveau sur la peau pâle et embrassa les cuisses du brun, se demandant comment faire plaisir à Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant. Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur ce qui lui faisait face une verge à la couleur plus sombre que la peau du ventre une veine qui saillait un peu sur le côté et un gland rosé qui luisait déjà. Un sexe d'homme comme il avait pu en voir tant de fois sans y prêter attention mais qui, à ce moment précis, l'impressionnait. Il déglutit, caressant toujours d'une main la cuisse de Sasuke, puis se pencha un peu pour poser ses lèvres à la base de la verge qui se tendait timidement vers lui. Il entendit Sasuke lâcher une exclamation surprise mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il déposa une rangée de baisers le long de la hampe fébrile et se redressa à peine pour pouvoir l'engloutir. Sasuke lâcha alors un son étrange, entre le gémissement appréciatif et la plainte contestataire.

" - Naruto... ! T'es un idiot... ! Grogna-t-il entre deux respirations hachées.

- Hein quoi ? S'étonna le blondinet en relevant la tête.

- À quoi ça sert qu'on veille à mettre des préservatifs pour la... la pénétration si tu n'en mets pas pour une fellation ?! Tu es mal barré à ce rythme là en tant que médecin !

- Dé... désolé ! Tu m'en passe un ?"

Naruto sourit tendrement à son amant et se pencha à nouveau sur le sexe de ce dernier. Il y déposa tout de même quelques baisers pendant que Sasuke fouillait la table de nuit avec difficulté. Naruto prit un peu plus confiance en lui quand il vit la verge se tendre complètement et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour approfondir ses attentions.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose de travers quand Sasuke lui donna un rapide coup de pied dans la poitrine.

" - Que... Quoi ?!

- Naruto ! Tu t'es jamais fait sucer ou quoi ?! Fais un peu attention à ton boulot ! Grogna Sasuke en refermant les jambes.

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond qui ne comprenait toujours rien à l'agacement de son amant.

- Tes dents ! Ça fait mal ! Tu voulais me mordre ou quoi ?!"

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre une moue attristée et coupable qui attendrit immédiatement Sasuke.

" - Je vais faire plus attention, promis, souffla le blond en déposant quelques baisers sur le ventre pâle.

- Oh que non, jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu n'approche plus ta bouche de mon pénis."

Naruto hocha la tête, partagé entre le soulagement de n'avoir finalement pas à faire "ça" et la déception de ne pas avoir su faire quelque chose d'aussi simple correctement. Sasuke sentit son malaise et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Naruto se laissa faire avec plaisir et serra le corps blanc de l'Uchiwa contre lui. Il caressa sagement le dos du brun, se demandant s'ils iraient plus loin pour cette soirée. Il sembla se résigner à en rester là et se rallongea sur le dos, devant la mine étonnée de Sasuke.

" - Ben... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me couche, pourquoi ? Oh, tu avais encore envie ?" S'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

Sasuke soupira en posant la main sur le torse de son petit-ami. Il y exerça une pression, incitant Naruto à se recoucher. Dès que ce dernier fut à nouveau allongé, Sasuke se boudina contre lui, la joue posée sur sa poitrine.

" - Tu n'es pas déçu ? Souffla le blond au bout d'un petit moment.

- Déçu ?

- Ben... c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu. Je voulais... que notre première fois en tant que couple soit... super et que ce ne soit que... la cerise sur le gâteau après une journée merveilleuse.

- Naruto, arrête-toi là. Je ne suis pas une fille et je n'aime pas quand tu commence à me dire des mots doux ou des paroles mielleuses... Principalement parce que je ne sais pas comment y répondre.

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre quoi que ce soit tu sais ?

- Oui mais... je n'ai pas envie de rester le "méchant" qui maltraite son petit-ami et qui ne répond jamais à ses déclarations.

- Si tu veux pas être le méchant... pourquoi tu continue de me taper ? Osa demander Naruto en riant.

- Parce que c'est bon pour toi. Ça reconnecte tes deux neurones. Démonstration !"

Naruto lâcha une exclamation surprise et se protégea le visage quand il vit Sasuke se redresser avec la ferme intention de lui en coller une.

La brun attrapa les poignet de son amant pour faire baisser sa garde mais le blond lutta de toutes ses forces en riant.

" - Laisse-toi faire idiot !" grogna Sasuke sans pouvoir vraiment dissimuler ses éclats de rires.

Il s'assit à cheval sur le ventre de Naruto qui tenta de le faire basculer mais sans succès. Le brun parvint à force de chatouilles à faire baisser la garde de son adversaire et saisit à nouveau les poignets de celui-ci qu'il maintint au dessus sa tête.

" - Argh tu m'as eu, soupira Naruto.

- Quelle remarque perspicace, ironisa le brun.

- Bon ne frappe pas trop fort alors."

Naruto pris une mine résignée en voyant le sourire sournois qui naissait sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire. Il ferma les yeux, en attente de son supplice. Il ne sentit pourtant que des lèvres se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Sa main trouva rapidement la hanche dénudée du brun où elle s'encra, prodiguant de douces attentions du bout des doigts. Il sentit la paume tiède de Sasuke se poser sur sa joue et sourit à travers le baiser. Il serra un peu plus le corps contre le sien et ce dernier sembla un moment frissonner.

Naruto remonta la couverture sur eux et Sasuke enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il s'enlacèrent sagement, tendrement, s'embrassant parfois lorsque l'un des deux daignait tourner la tête. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas une seconde de caresser le dos et la hanche du brun, distraitement, pensivement. Il fut tiré de ses songes au bout de longues minutes par la voix basse et hésitante de Sasuke.

" - Je trouve... que c'est la meilleure façon de finir cette soirée. On a tout le temps pour passer à l'acte et honnêtement avec notre passé... je préfère qu'on ne presse pas les choses.

- Ce sera comme tu le souhaite mon Sasu, souffla le blond avec un sourire et un baiser.

- Je..."

Naruto vit son petit ami soupirer avant d'inspirer rapidement et profondément.

" - Je t'aime. Vraiment beaucoup, lâcha ce dernier avant de tourner le visage à l'opposé du blond.

Ce dernier, surpris et ému, resserra son étreinte sans attendre. Il posa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Sasuke puis retint maladroitement un rire niais.

" - Ne ris pas comme ça idiot ! Protesta le brun en rougissant.

- C'est bon mon Sasu ! Je ne me moque pas, je suis juste trop content. Tu me le diras pas souvent j'imagine donc j'en profite. C'est la première fois que tu le dis de vive voix en plus.

- À croire... que tu es capable de tout changer en moi." murmura Sasuke en retraçant du bout des doigts les cicatrices sur les joues de son petit-ami.

Il posa finalement sa paume dans le cou du blond, frôlant quelques mèches du bout des doigts pendant qu'il scrutait les prunelles d'azur qui brillaient dans le noir. Les lèvres roses et fines de Naruto s'étirèrent en un sourire doux et amoureux auquel Sasuke ne résista pas. Il déposa un baiser contre son sourire goûtant du bout de la langue la saveur du bonheur.

Naruto inspira calmement avant de s'allonger sur le dos, fixant distraitement son regard au plafond.

" - Je ne t'ai jamais changé et je ne te changerais jamais, répondit soudainement Naruto de sa voix la plus douce. Parce que... Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je savais que ça serait vraiment dur et ce pour pas mal de raisons. Le fait qu'on se soit déchiré puis retrouvé et bien... ça me brise le cœur parce que j'aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas si tragique mais au final ça nous a permis de grandir et maintenant je sais qu'on est un couple solide, malgré les apparences. Et le plus solide, c'est toi. Tu es peut-être parfois trop dur mais c'est normal. C'est parce que je suis parfois trop mou. Tu m'aide à trouver un équilibre et c'est pour ça que je ne chercherais jamais à te changer. 'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire : je t'aime et merci de m'aimer en retour !"

Naruto agrandit son sourire, fier d'avoir pu s'exprimer, même maladroitement. Il fut pourtant étonné de ne recevoir aucune réponse, même indignée, de la part du brun. Ce dernier détourna d'ailleurs le visage dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Sasuke lâcha un "idiot" vacillant avant de reprendre possession des lèvres blond.

Finalement, il avait trouvé la meilleure façon de répondre aux nombreuses déclarations de Naruto.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Tu n'as toujours pas envie de rentrer chez toi ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici seul alors que tu es là par ma faute."

Neji jeta un énième coup d'œil au dos d'Itachi. Ce dernier, planté face à la fenêtre depuis une bonne heure, ne prenait pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre et cela commençait à agacer le blessé. Neji peigna nerveusement ses cheveux des doigts, scrutant hargneusement ce fichu dos. Il songea d'ailleurs qu'Itachi ne se tenait pas aussi droit qu'à son habitude et que ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette en détail, caressant sa nuque du regard, suivant le courbe de son dos des yeux. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'Itachi se tourna à lui et le surpris.

" - Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demanda-t-il platement.

- Excuse-moi."

Neji tourna le visage vers la fenêtre à son tour, cherchant à tout prix à éviter de sentir sur lui les prunelles noires scrutatrices. Il entendit Itachi s'asseoir sur la chaise posée contre son lit.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Désolé, soupira Neji avec agacement. Seulement... Naruto et Sasuke m'ont parlé de quelque chose qui m'a... perturbé.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu m'aurais embrassé quand les urgences arrivaient. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

Itachi, pris au dépourvu, écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de reposer sur son visage ce voile neutre et impénétrable.

" - Itachi, c'est vrai ? Demanda à nouveau Neji en se redressant dans son lit.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir donc... je ne nierais pas ce qu'ils ont dit, lâcha-t-il finalement contre son gré.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Sur le coup je pensais que tu allais mourir alors je n'ai pas réfléchis."

Neji haussa un sourcil, murmurant un "sympa" ironique et déçu. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses draps blancs et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, grimaçant lorsque sa blessure le tirailla.

" - Fais doucement, ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Itachi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es inquiet ? Ou tu as peur que ça se rouvre, que je me vide de mon sang et que ça te donne malheureusement envie de m'embrasser ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna Itachi face à la réaction de Neji qui faisait pour la première fois preuve de mauvaise foi.

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Écoute, je t'ai embrassé sans réfléchir, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème."

Itachi, à nouveau étonné de la réaction du plus jeune, tenta de croiser son regard mais Neji gardait résolument son visage tourné à son opposé.

" - Excuse-moi, murmura finalement le blessé. La situation... me met à fleur de peau et je... m'emporte sans raison. Après tout, j'aurais sans doute réagis comme toi si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sur. Tu... ne te souviens pas... ? Chuchota-t-il, hésitant.

- Neji... c'était il y a longtemps. À l'époque tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'à quatorze ans on soit encore un enfant.

- À quatorze ans, on n'est pas adulte."

Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer quand Neji baissa tristement les yeux. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle du jeune homme dans la sienne. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

" - Quand j'ai été arrêté la première fois... je n'étais pas plus mature qu'un adolescent et même si tu étais bien trop jeune pour moi à l'époque, le baiser que tu m'as donné au moment de mon arrestation ne m'as pas quitté. Au début de mon emprisonnement, quand je ne tenais plus à force de voir des horreurs, je me disais que je devais être fort parce que, lorsque je sortirais, je retrouverais mon petit-frère et... je te retrouverais toi aussi. Ensuite je me suis dit que je ne devais pas penser à toi de cette façon parce que tu es un garçon bien, intelligent et promis à un bel avenir alors que moi je ne suis qu'un aimant à problèmes. Maintenant je vois que je n'avais pas tord, soupira-t-il en accrochant son regard au bout de pansement qui dépassait de la chemise d'hôpital de Neji.

Ce dernier posa une main sur ce même bandage. Le regard coupable qu'avait Itachi en voyant des traces de ses blessures lui faisait encore plus mal que la blessure elle-même. Neji resserra sa prise sur la main du plus âgé et se pencha doucement vers lui. Il posa finalement son front contre l'épaule d'Itachi qui vint machinalement caresser les longs cheveux sombre du jeune homme.

" - Tu n'es pas un "aimant à problèmes", souffla Neji. Tu n'as simplement pas toujours eu quelqu'un pour t'aider à faire les bons choix. Sasuke et moi avons toujours été deux dans les moments durs et ça nous a évité de dériver. Mais... maintenant que tu as renoncé à tes trafics, on sera là pour t'aider dans tes choix. En tout cas... je serais là.

- Tu as passé tant d'années à épauler mon frère, au point de sacrifier une grande partie de ton adolescence et de ton innocence pour lui... Maintenant Neji, c'est à toi de te laisser aider."

La voix d'Itachi était devenue bien plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il serra le jeune homme contre lui. Il sentit Neji refermer ses bras autour de son cou et poser la joue contre la sienne. Itachi l'enlaça fermement, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux bruns du blessé, profitant de leurs douces effluves.

" - Oh Sasu ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama soudainement la voix caractéristique de Naruto.

- Ce n'est qu'un câlin idiot ! Lâcha le cadet Uchiwa en rejoignant son aîné.

- Tseuh ! Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose."

Neji et Itachi, gênés, se séparèrent à contre cœur. Le blessé se força à adresser un sourire à ses amis tout juste arrivés, bien qu'à ce moment là, il eu plutôt envie de les jeter dehors. Il se ré-enfonça dans ses oreillers et observa le jeune couple. Ils se tenaient assez proches l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant se coller et Neji songea qu'ils n'avaient paradoxalement jamais parus si liés.

Le couple en question s'assit au bout du lit, discutant distraitement avec Itachi sous le regard doux de Neji.

Il songeait que le bonheur était là pour tous les quatre lorsque la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit sur quatre hommes. Au lieu de blouses blanches, ils portaient tous un uniforme noir et Neji pâlit quand son regard se posa sur les armes de service que chacun portait à la ceinture. Il tourna son visage vers Itachi qui était encore bien plus pâle que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendus et douloureux. Ils ne brisèrent pas cet échange lorsque l'un des hommes déclara qu'ils étaient de la police, pas plus que lorsqu'ils annoncèrent être là pour arrêter Itachi. Ils entendirent vaguement Sasuke protester vigoureusement et Naruto lui demander de se calmer. Mais, bien que leurs yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes, ils ne détournèrent pas le regard.

Ils entendirent les hommes approcher et Itachi se décida à avancer également vers Neji. Il se pencha lentement, comme au ralentit, et une petite main pâle se posa sur sa joue. Le blessé tremblait et Itachi l'embrassa. Ce baiser eu un goût de larmes et de déchirement. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais autant apprécier un. Neji retint un sanglot et Itachi caressa tendrement sa joue humide.

" - Cette fois-ci, je serais là quand tu sortiras..."

Les policiers attrapèrent les bras de l'aîné Uchiwa et lui passèrent les menottes aux poignets. Ils le poussèrent vers la sortie. Itachi s'arrêta un instant, tournant son regard vers les trois jeunes hommes qu'il laissait derrière lui, le cœur brisé. Sasuke était en colère et ses yeux brillaient, Naruto le retenait, Neji souffrait.

Itachi leur adressa un salut de la tête, une boule dans la gorge, avant de suivre les policiers. Dans son esprit, la promesse de Neji et l'image de son frère lui donnait la certitude que tout irait bien, malgré les épreuves. Il devait payer pour ses erreurs et les perdre était la pire des punitions la plus adaptée.

Quand il entra dans la voiture de la police, il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Neji. Du bout des lèvres, il leur envoya un message, le plus important pour lui : "Soyez heureux".

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon, moi je cours directement à l'écriture de l'épilogue. Pas de temps à perdre !

Je vous remercie pour m'avoir lue !


	11. Épilogue

Nous arrivons donc à l'épilogue de cette histoire... Sans attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La chambre était calme et silencieuse, tranquillement bercée par une lumière chaude et agréable comme il y en avait souvent en ces matinées d'été. Les rayons du soleil couvaient gentiment le couple endormi, caressant presque maternellement leurs épaules nues. Il faisait chaud ces jours-ci, une chaleur presque caniculaire. Pourtant, dans ce lit, les deux jeunes hommes s'enlaçaient étroitement. Leurs torses se frôlaient à chaque respiration et une main, posée négligemment sur un ventre bronzé, remuait doucement, encore engourdie par un léger sommeil.

Un des jeunes hommes ouvrit finalement les yeux, paresseusement. Il les referma pratiquement aussitôt, n'appréciant pas vraiment la vivacité de cette lumière du petit matin. Il bougea sa main, caressant machinalement le ventre à côté de lui. En entendant un petit son plaintif de la part de son amant, il se décida à affronter la lumière et rouvrit les yeux. Remuant, il parvint à se coller un peu plus au corps à ses côtés, remontant la main le long de ses côtes, suivant du bout de l'index la courbe de ses abdominaux ou de ses pectoraux. Il reçu un nouveau son, moins plaintif, plus appréciatif, et sourit en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de l'homme toujours endormi.

Il caressa délicatement le torse de ce dernier, le réveillant en douceur. Il n'obtint pourtant qu'un soupire ensommeillé.

" – Naruto ? Naruto, debout. "

L'interpellé remua doucement, ouvrant difficilement un œil. Sasuke se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant qui, même tout juste éveillé, eu le reflex de le serrer contre lui. Le brun patienta un instant pour que Naruto puisse émerger à son rythme, en profitant pour observer les prunelles bleues qu'il aimait tant. Sous cette lumière si claire, ces yeux semblaient devenir deux diamants éblouissants, captivants.

" – Hm Sasu… Pourquoi tu me réveil tôt… ? se plaignit finalement le blond en s'étirant.

- On est mardi, chuchota son compagnon en lui embrassant le torse.

- Hm… ? Et alors… ? Justement je suis pas de garde ce mardi alors laisse moi dormir…"

Naruto se tourna sur le ventre, enserrant son oreiller de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à profiter d'une rare grasse matinée. Sasuke, peu satisfait de la réaction du blond mais d'excellente humeur, embrassa la nuque de son amant. Ce dernier esquissa un large sourire, très heureux des attentions du brun. Il réagit cependant lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke s'allonger contre son dos.

" – Hm… ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais te réveiller." susurra le brun en appuyant son bassin contre les fesses du blond qui rougit instantanément.

Sasuke entendit vaguement Naruto protester que "dès le matin c'était un peu trop" mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était plutôt actif depuis quelques jours et qu'il ne laissait pratiquement pas de repos à son compagnon. Cela inversait les habitudes qu'ils avaient instaurées depuis les huit années qu'ils étaient en couple.

Sasuke caressa le dos de son amant, déposant des baisers ci et là. Il sentit rapidement Naruto rendre les armes et se redressa pour le laisser se tourner face à lui. Ils partagèrent un long baiser et Sasuke sourit en sentant que son amant était déjà totalement disposé à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il lui écarta les jambes avec délicatesse, ne se lassant pas de redécouvrir la moindre courbe du corps de son amant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tentant de rester aussi doux que possible malgré son envie grandissante. Naruto lui rendait ses caresses, un peu distrait malgré tout.

" – Dis Sasu… Pourquoi c'est tout le temps toi qui me prends en ce moment ?

- Parce que tu es trop fatigué quand tu rentre de l'hôpital idiot. "

Naruto sourit en attirant son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'était habitué aux "idiot" incessants de Sasuke et trouvait d'ailleurs que cette insulte, dans la bouche du brun qu'il aimait, était toujours dite avec une certaine tendresse.

Il remua un peu les hanches, demandant silencieusement à Sasuke de se dépêcher. Ce dernier obtempéra avec plaisir et entra en lui avec douceur.

" – Gn… L'avantage de faire l'amour souvent au moins… c'est qu'on perd moins de temps… à se préparer…" grommela Naruto qui appréciait déjà un peu plus.

Sasuke rit tout bas contre le cou de son amant où il avait enfoui son visage. Il amorça un petit va et vient qui entraîna un gémissement très appréciatif de la part du blond. Il dégagea d'une main le drap qui les recouvrait, leur peau se couvrant d'ores et déjà une fine pellicule de sueur, puis accéléra doucement le mouvement, prenant dans la sienne la main de Naruto.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement malgré l'empressement de Sasuke et son compagnon se retrouva encore plus fatigué qu'à son réveil. Il s'appuya contre le torse du brun qui s'était assis dans le lit après leurs ébats. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers pendant qu'ils récupéraient doucement.

" – Dis Sasu, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ?

- Pour avoir le temps de faire l'amour avant de partir.

- Partir ? s'étonna Naruto.

- On est mardi… soupira à nouveau Sasuke.

- Bah oui mais et alo… oh. Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié !" s'écria le blond en sautant hors du lit.

Il s'empressa de fouiller son armoire à la recherche de vêtements propres à enfiler et en envoya quelques uns sur le lit à l'attention de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'habilla en soupirant à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

" – Et Neji il en est où lui ?!

- À tous les coups il nous attend déjà.

- Ah faut se dépêcher alors ! Je trouve pu mes clefs de voiture Sasuke ! "

L'interpellé grogna de mécontentement en aidant Naruto à chercher ces fichues clefs. Il les égarait sans cesse et Sasuke avait droit au même cinéma quasiment tout les matins.

" – Ah mais pourquoi on a une maison aussi grande ! se lamenta le blond en soulevant les coussins du canapé.

- Parce que monsieur vient d'être diplômé en neurochirurgie et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'étaler son argent aux yeux de tous ?

- Hé hé c'est vrai, ricana Naruto, pas peu fier de lui.

- Bon sinon tes clefs… quand tu es rentré hier, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai rien eu le temps de faire, tu m'as sauté dessus et tu m'as violé contre le mur de l'entré. "

Sasuke retint un sourire à ce souvenir mais tourna la tête vers l'entrée en question où un pantalon traînait toujours. Il le ramassa et tira de la poche les clefs de la voiture que Naruto aimait tant. Son compagnon lui sauta d'ailleurs dessus dès qu'il vit les clefs en question et l'embrassa rapidement.

" – Aller aller on y va ! Pas une seconde à perdre ! Tu as un cadeau à amener au fait ? "

Sasuke perdit rapidement son sourire et pâlit un peu. Il fit un simple non de la tête et Naruto remarqua sans peine que sa question avait perturbé son amant. Il le serra dans ses bras et tapota son dos.

" – Aller Sasu, ça ira tu verras. On va rejoindre Neji et après ben… ça ira. "

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête et sortit de leur maison. Ils avaient acheté la bâtisse peu de temps auparavant, lorsque Naruto avait enfin finit ses études de médecine. Sasuke se sentait souvent inutile à côté du blond Naruto sauvait des vies, ramenait un salaire démentiel à leur foyer là où le brun n'obtenait qu'un maigre pourcentage sur quelques livres qu'il avait écrits. Il avait tenté de reprendre ses études mais ses migraines ne l'avaient pas quitté et il ne supportait que rarement le bruit. Il avait commencé à écrire comme on commence une thérapie mais doucement ce passe-temps devint une passion. Naruto l'avait encouragé et le soutenait dans cette voie, persuadé qu'un jour, Sasuke deviendrait un grand écrivain.

Il monta en voiture à côté de son compagnon, râlant lorsque sa peau toucha le cuir brûlant des sièges. Naruto ne sembla pas avoir été dérangé par ce détail et démarra rapidement. Neji habitait seul dans un petit appartement à quelques minutes de chez eux et passait souvent les voir. Il était finalement devenu infirmier. Sasuke songeait que ça lui allait bien comme travail, à se dévouer pour les autres. Neji lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il aimait particulièrement son travail et que ce dernier comportait un gros avantage : avec son emploi du temps plus que chargé, il n'avait pas le temps de se rappeler qu'il était seul.

Le couple arriva finalement devant l'immeuble de leur ami. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ce dernier les attendait, visiblement impatient. Neji s'empressa de monter à l'arrière de la voiture, saluant ses amis d'un vague signe de main.

" - Salut Nejiii ! S'exclama le blond avec bonne humeur.

- Pas le temps, Naruto. On se dira bonjour plus tard."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un discret soupire. Décidément, cette histoire bousculait tout le monde…

Naruto redémarra sa voiture et reprit la route, restant calme en toute situation. Cela paraissait souvent irréel à Sasuke, pourtant ce dernier devait bien admettre que depuis que Naruto avait travaillé aux urgences, il savait se montrer d'un calme olympien lorsque la situation le demandait. Le blond jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur afin de voir le reflet de Neji qui semblait stressé, à la limite de l'angoisse.

" - Hey ! Faut pas te faire du mouron comme ça tu sais ?

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes perturbés vous aussi, soupira le Hyûga.

- Ah moi un peu oui, mais alors Sasuke c'est le plus atteint ! Depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle il arrête pas de me sauter dessus. C'est épuisant" se plaignit Naruto.

Sasuke ne mis qu'une seconde à râler contre son compagnon, le traitant d'imbécile en se retenant de l'étrangler. En effet, tuer celui qui conduisait, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée… La remarque du blond eut au moins l'effet positif de faire rire Neji tout bas. Bien sûr il ne riait pas aux éclats, mais c'était un bon début.

La fameuse nouvelle les avait tous secoués, en bien, en mal, parfois les deux simultanément. Aucun d'eux ne savait encore comment ils allaient affronter la chose mais plus la voiture avançait, moins il leur restait de temps à se poser la question.

Naruto conduisit jusqu'à un bâtiment un peu éloigné de la ville. Sasuke déglutit en voyant apparaître devant eux une bâtisse qui l'angoissait dès qu'il s'en approchait, bien que, tout comme Neji et Naruto, il y venait chaque semaine depuis maintenant huit ans. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu y retourner depuis maintenant deux mois. Depuis _la nouvelle, _cet endroit était devenu encore plus menaçant, terrifiant. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grande forteresse brune, aux murs décrépis et où des barreaux avaient été fixés à chaque fenêtre. Devant l'unique porte, deux gardiens de prison suivaient la voiture du regard.

o*o*o*o*o

Itachi soupira une énième fois, récoltant comme toujours une remarque ennuyée de la part du gardien. Dans cette pièce, la seule sans barreaux aux fenêtres, il se triturait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes. Ces quelques minutes qui lui paraissaient pourtant être les plus longues de sa vie.

Il soupira une fois encore, resserrant l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés. Levant le nez, il sentit une odeur de friture et de café à tout les coups le gardien devait-être entrain de manger son petit déjeuner. Cela lui donna faim bien que son estomac fut noué comme jamais.

" - Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était entrer dans cette pièce.

- Dix heure trois. Ta famille devrait bientôt arriver."

Itachi hocha silencieusement la tête. _Sa famille_ ? Ils lui avaient tellement manqué... Bien sûr il recevait chaque semaine la visite de Sasuke et Naruto mais il n'avait pas pu prendre son frère dans ses bras depuis huit ans. Il n'en avait pourtant jamais ressentit le besoin, avant, lorsqu'il était libre. Mais une fois derrière les barreaux, il en avait eu plus envie que jamais.

Neji venait le voir régulièrement lui aussi, même s'il ne venait pas chaque semaine. Leur relation était bancale mais leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre s'étaient renforcés. Itachi avait encouragé Neji à se trouver quelqu'un plutôt que de l'attendre. Après tout, le premier jugement l'avait condamné à treize ans de prison, peine sévère pour un petit trafiquant mais qui avait été aggravée par sa précédente détention pour meurtre. Mais malgré tout, Neji revenait toujours vers lui. Itachi en avait souffert autant qu'il en avait été heureux et aujourd'hui, enfin, il pourrait serrer dans ses bras les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Itachi posa la main sur le sac posé devant lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien là. Il releva ensuite la tête vers le gardien et lui demanda à nouveau quelle heure il était.

" - Dix heure sept. Ta famille devrait bientôt arriver. Sois patient."

Le prisonnier hocha la tête. Il appréciait ce gardien ou du moins il appréciait le comportement de ce dernier avec les détenus. Il n'était pas indifférent et prenait le temps de parler avec ceux qui le voulaient.

Itachi passa une main dans ses cheveux, espérant bêtement qu'il les avait bien coiffé. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un parler, dehors, et tendit l'oreille. Il reconnu la voix caractéristique du petit-ami de son frère et se leva directement. Le gardien se dirigea vers lui sans attendre.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Uchiwa ?

- Ils sont là" lâcha-t-il au moment où un autre gardien ouvrait la porte.

Itachi pu entendre distinctement les pas de quatre personnes ainsi que la voix de Naruto, qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de parler. Le gardien qui était resté avec l'Uchiwa rit tout bas.

" - Et beh ! Tu as perdu la vue mais tu as une ouïe de dingue !"

Itachi se retint de répondre à ces paroles et mis rapidement son sac sur le dos. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, il quittait la prison. Il avait finalement fait cinq ans de moins que ce que sa peine initiale préconisait mais le prix a payer était lourd. Un détenu l'avait agressé avec l'intention de le tuer, mais n'était parvenu qu'à le blesser. Dans cet affrontement, Itachi avait perdu ses yeux. Cela, ajouté à son bon comportement en prison, lui avait permis de demander à ce qu'un juge réduise sa peine. Sa demande lui avait été accordée dans les semaines qui suivirent. Sasuke Naruto et Neji n'avaient pas pu venir le voir depuis l'incident.

" - Bon ! J'espère ne jamais te revoir ici Uchiwa !" Lança joyeusement le gardien.

Itachi hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir alors que Sasuke le guidait à l'extérieur. Non, il ne reviendrait plus ici, répondit-il muettement.

Il sentit la chaleur du soleil sur ses paupières closes et soupira cette fois-ci ce fut un soupire de soulagement.

Après quelques pas, il sentit la nervosité de Sasuke à côté de lui et ne résista pas longtemps avant de le serrer contre lui. Le cadet Uchiwa, bien que mal à l'aise, se laissa aller à cette étreinte qu'il attendait secrètement depuis si longtemps. Son frère lui accorda même un discret sourire. Un sourire qui se fana rapidement quand le cadet réalisa que son aîné ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se décolla de lui, silencieusement, sans savoir quoi dire.

Itachi déglutit, un peu perdu face à son frère si discret. Ils n'avaient jamais trop parlé et leurs comportements l'un envers l'autre leur avait toujours permis de se comprendre. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? L'aveugle sentit alors une autre présence à côté de lui quelqu'un qui avait le don de l'apaiser et qui l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Il tendit la main et, rapidement, une paume chaude et douce la saisit. Il attira Neji contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait toujours sentit l'aura particulière de ce garçon qui lui permettait de ne pas se tromper sur la personne, même aveugle. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais trouvés si doux, puis il pris son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Neji étaient humides et son baiser était à la fois tendre et désespéré. Itachi caressa ses joues du pouce, calmant peu à peu l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il sentit Neji glisser ses mains autour de son cou et l'ancien détenu le serra encore un peu plus fort.

Il entendit un rire doux carillonner à son oreille. Alors vint enfin une des choses qu'il attendait depuis longtemps : la voix de Neji.

" - Tu vas m'étouffer à me serrer aussi fort.

- Je suis désolé", souffla Itachi en relâchant immédiatement son étreinte sans pour autant consentir à le lâcher.

Il passa la main sur la joue de cet homme qu'il aimait mais qu'il dont il ne verrait plus jamais le visage. Il suivit la courbe de sa joue du doigt, tentant de se remémorer les traits de ce garçon. Il caressa ses lèvres, les imaginant aussi roses que dans ses souvenirs. Il voulait encore le voir.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, le stoppant net dans ses pensées.

" - Ne te fais pas du mal comme ça. Je sais à quoi tu pense."

La voix de Neji était une des rares choses à pouvoir le consoler, l'apaiser. Itachi avait pensé que sa vie était finie le jour où il avait su qu'il ne verrait plus. Il ne pourrait plus avoir de loisir comme avant, il ne pourrait pas travailler en sortant de prison, ni même déambuler normalement chez lui. Une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus était de ne plus pouvoir voir le visage de son petit frère. Tant de raisons qui le poussaient à rendre les armes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendait Neji parler, il se disait qu'il avait encore une raison d'exister, de continuer. Quand il écoutait Neji, il se disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Il se pencha à son oreille, replaçant d'un geste doux une mèche de cheveux derrière ses épaules. Il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, qui lui semblait important de confier à cet homme, quelques mots, juste quelques mots. Il se passa une main sur les yeux, murmurant de sa voix la plus douce :

" - Même dans l'ombre, Neji, tu sais m'apporter la lumière."

* * *

Hm... Voilà voilà pour cet épilogue !

Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir lue, merci pour vos review, vos add en tant que follower ou favoris également.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin qui n'est pas tout à fait une happy end mais qui n'est pas si triste non plus. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est plutôt une happy end ! Itachi n'est peut-être pas de mon avis mais au moins, on a pas de mort ici ! Mais c'est la vie hein, la vie ce n'est pas tout blanc comme on dit n.n"""""

J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour de futures fanfiction donc évidemment j'espère que vous viendrez en lire quelques unes ! Je ne compte pas faire que des fictions "tristes" évidemment, mais... j'ai beaucoup d'idées ! Hm bref bref je raconte ma vie là... n.n" tout ça pour dire : encore merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
